The Chronicles of Spectre Dan
by Kung-fu Blaziken
Summary: Ash Ketchum's journey through Sinnoh is about to take an interesting twist.  One man will alter the course of his life, and touch all the souls he encounters.  He is a hero unlike any that Ash and friends have ever met.  His name is Spectre Dan...
1. The Spectre Cometh

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This story was a labor months in the making. Spectre Dan started out as a little character I came up with in one of my Pokémon debates with my brother. Slowly, the idea grew and grew, until we have the story you see before you. Originally posted on my deviantART profile, I now present it here for your reading pleasure._

_

* * *

_

Episode I

The Spectre Cometh

Ash and co. were on their trek across the Sinnoh region. Piplup and Pikachu were happily leading the way, and Dawn was bringing up the rear, wondering when Ash and Brock are talking about.

"You should at least call her," said Brock, "It's going to be her birthday soon."

"Why are you so fixated on this?" asked Ash.

"Well, for one thing, I'm trying to get you to admit that you like her."

"I DO NOT!"

"You totally do! Quit denying it!"

Dawn speaks up. "Who are you guys talking about?"

Before either could answer, Pikachu caught their attention. He pointed excitedly at a building up ahead, apparently some sort of inn.

"Great eye, buddy. We can stop there. It will be dark soon," said Ash, eager to change the subject.

They walked in; at the same time, they were unaware of the shadowy figure who had been following them, or of the danger they were about to be in.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody there?" asked Ash as he rang the bell for service.

Suddenly, the floor glowed beneath their feet. There was a flash, and they found themselves in another room. But, there were no doors or windows. In fact, there was no apparent way out at all. To top off the situation, Pikachu, Piplup, and all their pokeballs were gone!

The only thing in the room was a TV screen, which lit up, revealing the leering faces of Team Rocket. They spoke their motto (which the gang had learned to tune out) and gloated about the situation.

"We decided to resurrect our old Saffron City Warp Tile plan," gloated Jessie.

"It took a while to upgrade and set up, but it was totally worth it!" crowed James.

"Now we got Pikachu, and some bonus Pokémon to give to the boss!" Meowth reveled.

"I smell a promotion!" all three called out.

"Wobbuffet!"

"We got out of this trap last time. We'll do it again!" countered Ash.

"Uh, Ash," Brock whispered to him, "Sabrina rescued us last time. We wouldn't have gotten away without her help. Unless there is another powerful psychic like her around, I think we're sunk."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," said Ash disappointedly.

"Plus, all out Pokémon are gone," said Dawn.

"That's what upgrade means, twerpette!" said James.

"You three are stuck there! There is no one around to save you. We checked," said Jessie.

Suddenly, there was a loud SLAM, as if the door to the room Team Rocket was in had been busted down, which, in fact, it had. The camera on Team Rocket's end fell to the ground as a voice said that they didn't look hard enough. There were sounds of a battle, but the camera was pointed the wrong way, so Ash, Brock, and Dawn couldn't see anything. Even if the camera was pointed the RIGHT way, all they would have seen was feet.

The noise died down, and the voice spoke again.

"If you kids are still listening, then step away from the walls. Spook, use your psychic abilities to scan for them."

After a few seconds, the person who spoke had apparently found out where they were, because a sword blade came through the wall and started to cut out a circular opening. When that was done, the section of wall was pushed in and a man stepped through the opening. He was tall, lithe and muscular. He was dressed simply, with a dark green cloak and hood over his clothes. A sword was in his hand, and it glinted dangerously. Then, he spoke in a voice that was both cold and soothing:

"Miss, gentlemen, if you will please step this way. 'Escape: The Musical' will begin momentarily."

The words had a joking vibe that set them at ease and let them know that this person was a friend.

* * *

The foursome stepped through the room Team Rocket had been in. Jessie and James were tied up and out cold in the corner. Seviper and Wobbuffet were next to them, also out cold. Carnivine was knocked out in another corner, a Spiritomb sitting on the grass-type's head. The Spiritomb had a smile on his face, one that was whimsical and insane at the same time. A red-and-white striped scarf was tied around his keystone. A Blaziken who wore a black belt and what looked like weighted bands around his wrists and ankles was holding Meowth in a chokehold. Meowth clearly wasn't enjoying it, but the Blaziken was deaf to his pleas, and gave off an air of seriousness.

"Strong work as always, Blaze and Spook," the man said to the Blaziken and the Spiritomb (respectively).

Then he addressed the gang, who had already recovered Pikachu, Piplup, and their pokeballs.

"There is a police outpost about a mile to the north. Take Darkwing and go get some officers and a truck to haul away these guys," he said to them, giving them a pokeball that presumably held Darkwing, "I'll stay here to make sure these clowns don't try anything funny. Once you have sent the cops here, stay at the outpost and I will meet you there."

"Right," said Ash.

They went outside and released the Pokémon, who was revealed to be a Charizard. But this Charizard was different. It had coal-black skin and red wings.

"WOAH! A shiny Pokémon, like my Noctowl!" exclaimed Ash.

"I can see why he calls it Darkwing," Dawn said as they all mounted the Charizard and flew off to get the police.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, a police van drew up to the fake inn and Team Rocket were sent 'up the river.' Officer Jenny asked the man who he was.

"Since we are in the same business, I guess I can tell you. But keep it under your hat," he said as he pulled out something from within his cloak.

He revealed it to be a badge, and he spoke the following words with calm authority:

"I am Special Agent Spectre of the International Police. You may call me Spectre Dan."

* * *

_A lot of influences went into my character. The look was based on the DC Comics character, The Spectre. The idea that my guy worked as a secret agent came from watching the original Get Smart series, which is also where his boss comes from. There are many other influences, but there are too many to go into. Mostly, it has all been blended together into what I hope will be an unforgettable character. Enjoy!_

_Anyone who wants to draw any fan-art for this, let me know first. I want to keep track of this stuff._


	2. Man or hero?

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_

* * *

_

Episode II

Man or hero?

At the police outpost, Ash, Dawn, and Brock waited. They were waiting for their mysterious hero to show up. The one who had saved them from a seemingly inescapable Team Rocket trap. They were waiting to be introduced to him fully, as opposed to before, when he just rescued them and sent them to fetch the police. They were waiting return to him the shiny Charizard, Darkwing, which he let them borrow to get the police. But mostly, they were just waiting. Finally, Brock spoke up.

"Ash, about what we were talking about earlier…"

"Drop it!" Ash snapped.

"But…"

"I said drop it!"

"Ahem…"

The last voice wasn't one of them. It was their savior, who lowered his hood, revealing his face. He had red hair and hazel eyes that looked like they had seen many things, some glad, others terrible. He was wearing goggle-like glasses. With his face uncovered, Brock could guess his age at about 21-25. The man continued, asking if he was interrupting something.

"No, no. Hey, how'd it go with Team Rocket?" asked Ash

"Oh, Officer Jenny carted them away after I gave my statement. They were no trouble. Truth is, they were still out cold when the police van drove off."

All of that was true, except for the part about giving a statement. The truth was that this man, who finally introduced himself as Spectre Dan, was an agent of the International Police. However, he introduced himself to the gang as a traveling magician and illusionist, since he was supposed to be undercover.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, uh, Spectre," said Dawn

"Please, Spectre is just a stage name. You may just call me Dan," the undercover agent replied.

"Well, anyone who saves Pikachu is a friend of mine!" said Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

However, Brock felt odd about this man. Dan seemed nice enough, and was probably trustworthy, but something didn't ring true. Brock could feel it in his gut. Still, Brock betrayed no suspicion, not wanting this enigma of a man to pick up on the anxiety.

"Excuse me," Officer Jenny interrupted, "but I'm afraid we have no spare rooms for any of you to spend the night."

"But, where will we spend the night?" asked Dawn.

"I have a campsite not far from here. We can go there," said Dan.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you all going out there this late," said Officer Jenny.

"If you are worried about wild Pokémon, don't be," said Dan, gesturing out the window at Darkwing, who was being filled in by Spook.

"I don't think we will have any trouble."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at a small lake, only for a Gyarados to leap out of the lake at them.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock screamed, but Spectre Dan was calm.

"No! Down!" he shouted at the Gyarados, who immediately calmed down and rested its head on a large rock.

"Sorry. He's mine. I had him guard the campsite. Don't worry about him though. He's generally very docile," explained Dan.

"Whew! Thank goodness!" said Dawn.

"Now, since it isn't quite dark yet, what say we eat?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said with his stomach growling.

Between Dan and Brock, a meal was prepared quickly, and they all sat down to eat. As they ate, Dan introduced his Pokémon.

"You already know Blaze, Spook, Darkwing, and Gyarados," he said gesturing to each of them respectively, "Now here's my other two guys."

He released an Electivire, named Static, and a Registeel, whom everyone was impressed with.

"How does a magician come upon a legendary Pokémon AND capture it?" asked Brock with suspicion.

"He liked my act and decided to join me," explained Dan, cursing himself for making an amateur of showing Registeel off, "Although I think it is mostly because I saved his life. Honor apparently dictates that his life belongs to me now. I think it's called a life debt."

'Hope they buy that,' he thought. To his relief, they did.

* * *

That night, Brock awoke. He crept over to Dan's tent and carefully rifled through his cloak. The stuff he found was amazing. He had been suspicious of this man, more so when Dan told them of a 'life debt' between him and Registeel, something Brock found hard to believe.

Brock found several smoke pellets and explosive powders, standard for a magician, but he also found what looked like a cyanide pill, something that definitely WASN'T a magician's tool.

But, the biggest thing Brock found was a badge. Brock knew it was real. He had once been deputized by the Pewter City Police Department, and knew a police badge when he saw one. He also knew the insignia of the International Police, which was on the badge. He pocketed it, put everything else back and crept back to his tent.

He was nearly caught by Spook. Apparently, Spook didn't need to sleep, or at least didn't need much sleep. Brock made a mental note of that as he kept out of Spook's sight.

Brock would have to show Ash and Dawn his find in the morning.

* * *

"Trust me, he's a much a magician as I am a Jynx," Brock said to Ash and Dawn as he told his tale and revealed his find.

Just then, Dan emerged from his tent.

"Good morn-," he started to say before halting at the withering looks of the group. Even Pikachu had a look on his face that said, 'Can it you dirty, filthy liar.'

Brock lifted up the badge saying, "I found this in your cloak."

Dan's eyes bulged and he muttered an obscenity under his breath as Brock continued:

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

* * *

_Real quick, this and the next two chapters are really just for expanding on Spectre Dan's character, but there are several facts which will revisited several times in future chapters (like the Golem we will meet in the next chapter), so don't miss them!_


	3. Truth and Tears

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This is probably the saddest thing I have ever written. I found myself tearing up a bit just writing it. If this doesn't touch you, then shame on you._

* * *

Episode III

Truth and Tears

After Brock found Spectre Dan's International Police badge in his cloak, Dan knew his cover as a travelling magician was blown.

"The Chief is going to have my head on a silver platter," lamented Dan as he took back his badge.

"We'll talk about this in a minute. I've got to report this."

* * *

"Agent Spectre calling HQ, come in HQ," Dan spoke into his communicator watch, "Hello, Chief? Spectre. We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" a weary voice answered back. The watch had a direct line to International Police Headquarters.

"They found out."

"WHAT?"

"Relax, Chief, we knew this was going to happen."

"But this soon? NO! Down, Fang!"

"Growlithe!"

"Hello, Fang. Now Chief, about the situation…"

"Okay, okay."

The Chief sighed before continuing.

"Let's just continue with the mission. If these kids have had contact with Team Galactic, we need to know what kind."

"And I also need to stick to them like glue, in case they run into Galactic again, right?"

"Right. If the file on this Ketchum kid is right, then his knack for throwing monkey wrenches in the operations of criminal groups will be an asset."

"Since this is the kid who helped Agent Draco take out Team Aqua and Team Magma in Hoenn, then that shouldn't be a problem."

"Remember, Lance also said that the kid was stubborn as a Tauros, so be careful not to get him into too much trouble. We don't want a repeat of -"

"I know, Chief. It still haunts me. Bye, Chief"

"Growl!"

"And good-bye to you too, Fang."

Dan hung up, shaking off memories. He didn't need to be reminded of THAT, not now.

* * *

"Okay, so know you know everything," said Dan as he finished telling Ash, Dawn, and Brock about the mission.

"The International Police want ME watched?" asked Ash, shocked.

"They're just trying to cover all the bases."

"I still don't like it. Using a kid to help flush out a criminal organization?" said Brock, "It just sounds wrong."

"I don't like it anymore than you do," said Dan, "This is dangerous work. Not everyone can do it."

"Is that why you keep this?" asked Dawn, holding out a picture.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ash.

"It fell out of a pocket in his badge," said Dawn

It was a picture of a Golem. It was wearing a green skullcap, and was standing triumphantly next to an equally happy Dan. As soon as Dan saw it, tears came to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn

"This was Hal, my Golem," said Dan sadly

"Was?"

Dan sighed and began to tell them about Hal…

* * *

He was one of the first Pokémon I caught. I named him Hal, after a fictional character who had tremendous willpower. My Hal was just as stubborn. He was very physically strong, and he knew it. And, when he evolved fully into a Golem, he was much stronger. One time, on this very lake, on the opposite shore, Blaze and I were skipping stones. Then, Hal picked up a stone and threw it. It cleared the lake in two skips, hit that rock on the shore there, ricocheted, arced up, and embedded itself about an inch into the tree that Registeel is leaning against right now. You can still see the hole, and I bet you Fire Stone that the rock is still there.

Not only was Hal extremely strong, but he could also take a big amount of damage. One time, he grabbed a bomb before it went off and let it explode against himself, to lessen the power of the blast, you know? Well, the explosion barely scratches him! I asked if he was okay, and he said, in the most serious voice possible, "I'm fine. How are you?" PRICELESS! What a joker he could be, and without even trying!

But, the best thing about Hal was that he was the most loyal soul I ever knew. Right from the beginning, he always kept every promise he ever made. He always thought about others before himself. And, he always made sure I was all right before going back into battle. I loved how much he cared.

Ironically, it was his best quality that caused is downfall.

We were stopping a mad scientist who called himself Dr. Omega. Real whack-job. He had made some kind of machine that would rip through dimensions so that he could reach Arceus, the Original One. Like, I said, whack-job.

Anyway, I had shut down his machine, and the lair was collapsing. As I ran for the door, a piece of debris the size of Darkwing fell on me, crushing my leg. I couldn't move. But, that wasn't the worst part. I thought I had shut down the machine, but it suddenly came back online and overloaded. It was shooting beams of energy everywhere. One of the beams hit Dr. Omega, vaporizing his chest and killing him instantly.

Then Hal rushes in front of me. He just stands there with his back to me for a minute, as if protecting me…

Then, one of the beams hit him.

He went down, and landed on his face in the dirt.

Spook used his psychic powers to stabilize the ceiling, so at least rubble wasn't coming down. Blaze and Darkwing smashed the machine, so the beams stopped coming. Meanwhile, I prayed that Hal was all right. I mean, why wouldn't he be? He had shrugged off bombs before. His hide was extremely tough. Finally, Static and Blaze lifted the rubble off of me. Then, they slowly rolled Hal over, and my worst fears were confirmed.

The beam had shattered his head to pieces.

I had seen one of my best friends die before my very eyes.

Later, Spook told me that, before the mission, he and Hal met a Xatu. Xatu can see the future and that one saw how the mission would end.

"Being of Rock, your end shall come within the next few days. It shall come in the form of a light that is bright as the sun."

Hal knew! He knew what he was getting into. He knew he wouldn't make it. He saw the machine go haywire and he knew that the beams would kill him. But, he leapt to his usual defensive stand anyway. He was so loyal that he would have died for me, and he did. He knew that he would not survive and he didn't care. All he wanted to do in life was to protect people.

And he did.

To his last breath.

* * *

As Spectre Dan finished his story, he was crying heavily. Ash, Dawn, and Brock had tears in their eyes too. All the Pokémon, who had been eating breakfast, wept as well, even the fire types and the rock types. Wild Pokémon who had come upon the site and stayed to listen to the story shed tears as well.

They all cried together.

They cried for a Pokémon who was the most loyal soul they had ever heard of or known.

They cried for Hal, who made his life about helping others.

Who gave his life to protect another.

Who died a hero.

* * *

_On a finishing note, for those of you who caught it, yes, the Growlithe is a nod to the original Get Smart series. For those of you who don't know, then let me explain: In the first and second seasons, Maxwell Smart (Agent 86) was accompanied on several missions by Agent K-13, a dog named Fang. Fang was poorly trained, a giant coward, and was probably asthmatic. But, Max loved him anyway. Also, remember that bit where Dan interrupts the Chief; that will come up later._


	4. The Team Explained

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This episode goes in depth about Spectre Dan's team. This will be the last background chapter, so the real action will start next time. _

_

* * *

_

Episode IV

The Team Explained

It was a while before anyone talked. Then, Brock spoke up.

"It sounds like Hal was a strong Golem. Are your other Pokémon as strong?"

Brock wanted to change the subject, and Spectre Dan knew it. But, since there wasn't much more to Hal's story, and the memories were painful to recount at times, Dan went along with it

"Of course! What kind of agent would I be if they weren't?"

"Let's start with Gyarados. He was the first Pokémon I caught, right outside Petalburg Woods in Hoenn, and he's been with me ever since. His element is the water, and when he is in it, there is no stopping him. Special training has let him resist electricity. It still hurts, but not as much. He has moves like Ice Fang and Bite to attack with, and they can both crush rock. Also, you see that necklace there? It's a Mystic Water. It powers up his Surf attack, making it a veritable tsunami at times. But, I think his best weapon is his personality. He's not as aggressive as other Gyarados, so his opponents underestimate him. Norman of Petalburg Gym did, and it cost him a victory. It also helps in the field. The last madman who mistook Gyarados' docile nature for weakness ended up in a full body cast."

"Ouch, " said Dawn.

"That's exactly what he said!" replied Dan, before continuing.

"Darkwing I met in Mauville. To be more precise, I met him at the Daycare Center near Mauville. He was an egg at the time. A trainer had left his Ditto and his Charmeleon at the center, and when he came back, the old couple that ran the place showed him an egg they found. I gather that they gathered that the two Pokémon the trainer left had made the egg. But, the trainer didn't want it. In fact, he scorned it. Said some nasty things too. I clobbered him and told the couple that I would take care of the egg. They agreed. Right from the get-go, Blaze took great interest in caring for the egg. As a result, he and Darkwing are like brothers.

"Anyway, when Darkwing finally hatched, he had golden skin. I realized that I had happened upon a rare shiny Pokémon. I named him Gold for a while, then, after fully evolving, he requested a name change, since "Gold" didn't fit him anymore. So, Darkwing it was.

"Now, as for his abilities, he is more fire oriented than Blaze. He's got great strength, so he can carry heavy loads, as you may have already figured, since he flew all three of you to the police outpost, plus Piplup and Pikachu. He is my primary flier, and my long-range attacker. It's his forte, and he does it well. You should speak to Winona of Fortree sometime. Darkwing clobbered her Swellow and Altaria.

"Static was always a gung-ho battler, even when I caught him as an Elekid in the Hoenn Safari Zone. He thinks any problem can be solved by hitting it, usually a lot. And with moves like Brick Break and Thunderpunch, he can definitely hit things a lot. But, his best trick involves his tails. You have probably noticed their length."

"Yeah, I've seen Gary's Electivire several times, but it doesn't have tails that are that long," said Ash.

"Well, Static is able to grab his tails in his hands. Then, the bands kick in," Dan said, pointing to the bands wrapped around the ends of the long tails before continuing, "The lab boys whipped these up. The bands let Static extend electrically charged plasma. The upshot of this is that he has built-in swords. Show them Static."

Static grabbed his tails, one in each had, and concentrated. Energy began to build in the tips, and before long, a bright projection appeared on the ends of each tail. The projections appeared to solidify and reshape into blades. Static then used these energy swords to chop up a fallen tree. The blades cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

The whole time Static was doing that, Spook was making noises. He made humming sounds every time Static's tails moved, and clashing, sparking sounds every time the energy blades hit the fallen tree. Blaze smacked Spook upside the keystone to stop him, but Spook just rolled with the blow. The two started arguing. Darkwing rolled his eyes at this, and Registeel and Gyarados sighed.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Dawn.

"Constantly. Blaze is sort of a straightforward, no-nonsense guy. Spook, on the other hand, is a perpetual joker. It leads to some friction off the battlefield," Dan answered.

"That probably gets annoying."

"More so when you take into account that I was born with an innate ability to understand what Pokémon are saying."

They were all impressed with that.

"What's Spook's story?" asked Ash.

"I'm telling you right now, you don't want to know," replied Dan, "but I will tell you this; there are times when I don't think Spook is quite right in the head. He can move objects long distances and with great precision using only his mind. He can project illusions into other minds that are so real, the victim ends up beating himself up. He can telepathically link minds in battle, which is a lot easier that walkie-talkies. Trust me. He can even create darkness like a smokescreen. But I think he may absolutely nuts. That scarf for instance…"

"What about it?" Brock asked, eyeing the red-and-white striped scarf tied around Spook's keystone.

"He saw a hat of a similar color scheme in a store window and instantly wanted it. But, he had to settle for that scarf."

"Why?"

"He can't wear hats. Let me give you another example; just now, when he was making lightsaber sound effects. He does that kind of thing a lot. I don't really get it, but I think he gets a kick out of the comedic timing of it."

Spook punctuated this with a "Bum-bum Bish!"

"What about Registeel? He seems familiar," asked Ash.

"He comes from the Tree of Beginning, a place which I believe you have visited. Anyway, the Mew who lives there psychically contacted my co-worker and friend, Agent Batwing, saying that one of the Tree's guardians, Registeel, wanted to see the world. I guess he finally got stir crazy, or something. Anyway, Bruce figured that I would be able to take care of Registeel better than he would. Plus, he knew that I needed a new defensive Pokémon after Hal. So, we went to the Tree, and I won the right to be Registeel's new master. I took a little work to get him ready for active duty, plus I had to drill into him to always use Lock-on before launching a Zap Cannon, but it was worth it in the end. As an added bonus, the lab boys whipped up some special gloves that project an aura that deadens the power of fire."

"Sounds useful," said Brock.

"It is. Unfortunately, the lab boys haven't figured out how to do the same thing with other attacks. The gloves that Registeel is wearing now are pretty much prototypes."

"What about Blaze?" asked Dawn.

"AH! I was waiting for someone to ask!" said Dan excitedly, "Blaze was my starter Pokémon, so he will always be special. But, after evolving into a Combusken, his fighting prowess seemed to skyrocket. In fact, he was such a natural fighter, that after evolving into a Blaziken, he and I underwent karate training together. He advanced fast, and soon mastered it. Blaze then went on to master tae kwon do and the like. With these skills, he cleaved through every opponent he came across, sometimes without even using a special move. Finally, he mastered kung fu, and with that last marital art, he became virtually unstoppable."

"Sounds cool," said Ash, "but how good is he really?"

"Blaze's mastery of so many different martial arts makes him an extremely unpredictable opponent. He can strike with a karate chop one minute, and a kung fu leaping kick the next. What do you expect from a Pokémon who stalemated Drake of the Orange Crew?"

"WHAT? You beat Drake and his Dragonite?"

"Pay attention, Ash, I said stalemated, not beat. But, it was extremely close. Drake's Ditto couldn't copy Blaze's martial arts knowledge, so it went down easy. Gyarados took out Onix, but he and Static fell to Gengar. Spook and Gengar KO'ed each other, and Hal took out Electabuzz. Venusaur fell before Darkwing easily. Then Dragonite came out.

"Dragonite took out Hal before moving on to Darkwing. It was a battle of dragons, but Dragonite eventually took out Darkwing, beating him so bad that he was off active duty for weeks. The problem was that while Drake and I were both down to our last Pokémon, Dragonite was not very damaged, and was still very powerful. However, in beating Darkwing so badly, Drake awakened great rage in Blaze.

"And angering Blaze is a BAD idea.

"You see those bands around Blaze's wrists and ankles? They are actually heavy weights that keep help him train his muscles. And when he takes them off…"

Dan glanced over at Blaze, giving an invisible signal. Blaze took off the bands and tossed them aside…

where they made a four-inch deep crater in the ground.

Blaze then preceded to run the one-mile perimeter of the lake in 15 seconds flat. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were shocked. Pikachu's jaw dropped. The other Pokémon were stunned into silence. All of them were marveling at Blaze's unreal speed.

"Whoa," said Ash.

"That's exactly what Drake said when Blaze darted forward at an extreme speed and clobbered Dragonite with a Sky Uppercut. After that, Blaze and Dragonite duked it out for hours, matching each other move for move. There seemed to be no end to it. Finally, in one last dramatic punch from each of them, they knocked each other out."

Since his listeners didn't speak further, Dan continued, "Normally the first competitor to stand would be declared the winner, but in this case, both combatants were out cold. So, Drake was declared the winner by default. It didn't bother my team or me. An honorable man knows how to win fair and square. Still, Drake congratulated me for the best fight he had ever had. I hear he even had a statue made of the final punch and had it placed in his personal training grounds."

"That's amazing," said Brock.

"Yeah, I know," said Dan, "but that was years ago. I bet if I went back and challenged him again, I would probably win."

"Well, that is interesting!" a mechanized voice called out.

A large robot in the form of a Shuckle appeared. It had a large red 'R' on it. The voice came again.

"We were going to snag Pikachu, but this Blaziken sounds like a good catch too. We'll take it!"

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash with vehemence.

* * *

_At any rate, you can tell that Blaziken is my favorite Pokémon, seeing as how he helped own Drake of the Orange Crew, who if memory serves, was unbeaten before Ash came along. To preserve this bit of canon, I made the fight a stalemate. Believe me, if it was up to me, I would have had Blaze POUND DRAGONITE INTO THE GROUND!_

_Also, for you Naruto fans, Blaze's weighted bands mimic the weights Rock "Bushy-Brow" Lee wears. Just clarifying. And Spook's scarf is reminiscent of the trademark hat of The Cat in the Hat._


	5. Rescue and a Talk

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_Admit it. You guys knew Team Rocket would be back. _

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode V

Rescue and a Talk

"Didn't I send you jokers up the river yesterday?" asked Spectre Dan to the giant Shuckle, which was actually a Team Rocket robot.

"The police van crashed and we escaped," said James.

"Luckily, this thing was our backup plan," said Jessie.

"We were up all night preparing it," said Meowth.

"What, no motto?" asked Dawn, eyebrow raised.

"We decided to get down to business instead," replied Jessie, "AND WHO CARES IF IT'S OUT OF CHARACTER!"

"And we'll start with the Super Arms!" called out Meowth.

From the holes on the robot, multiple arms reached out toward the Pokémon. Most of them were grabbed. But, as the arms were retracting, Dan and Static drew/ignited their swords and charged, cutting several arms.

"WHAT?" shouted Jessie, "Meowth, I thought you said those arms were made of a super strong metal!"

"Don't feel bad," said Dan, a feral smile on his face, "My blade is made of an extra-terrestrial metal, honed and sharpened so that is can cut through virtually anything. There is a reason that I am the best agent the International Police have, and you're about to find out why."

"Look, we still have Pikachu, let's get while the getting is good," said James.

"Agreed. Initiating Launch," said Meowth.

A balloon inflated from the top hole on the robot, and booster rockets appeared on either side.

"Bye-bye!" said Team Rocket at once.

"Oh no you don't! Give back Pikachu!" shouted Ash as the jumped on the remaining arm that held Pikachu in its grip. The rockets fired a millisecond later…

with Ash still on the arm.

"Ash!" shouted Brock.

Spectre Dan leapt into action.

"Darkwing, mount up. Spook, wingman. Staraptor and Gliscor, you're with me. Follow my every command, understood?"

Knowing what was at stake, they agreed. Seconds later, Darkwing, Spook, Staraptor, and Gliscor were airborne, with Dan riding on Darkwing.

"The rescue operation is a go!" called out Dan as they chased after Team Rocket, "Darkwing, I what those boosters taken out. Aim for one and shoot off a Flamethrower. Spook, I want you to psychically guide it so that it gets to the target and doesn't hurt Ash or Pikachu. Staraptor and Gliscor, when the booster is out, I want you two to get below the craft and catch Ash when I cut him loose. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded, and Staraptor and Gliscor were impressed at Dan's authority and tactics. Before they split up, Staraptor asked Darkwing if Dan was always this impressive.

'Always,' Darkwing replied, and everyone got to work.

The left booster was blasted as planned and ceased function. Gliscor heard Team Rocket scream, and would have bet 20 berries that they were getting worried.

Next, Dan spoke to Spook: "Psychic Saber Throw," he ordered, holding out his sword, and Spook sent the blade spinning toward the arm Ash and Pikachu were on. Spook never once broke telekinetic contact, keeping the sword on target.

With Spook taking care of the arm, Dan urged Darkwing down to join Staraptor and Gliscor. Meanwhile, the sword sliced though the arm, sending Ash and Pikachu into a free fall. Gliscor caught Pikachu…

but Staraptor missed Ash!

"Crud! Dive, Darkwing, DIVE!" shouted Dan, and Darkwing plummeted after Ash.

"Faster!" Dan urged, and Darkwing replied that he was giving it all he had.

Finally, Dan caught Ash a few yards from the tree line.

"I got you! Relax and let's get you to safety," said Dan, and Darkwing landed in a clearing.

But, Team Rocket wasn't done. They maneuvered the robot as best they could, trying to get to the clearing.

"I admire their tenacity, but this is getting ridiculous. Darkwing, use **Blast Burn**."

The black Charizard began to glow red hot, charging up as much energy as he could. Then, he spewed forth a massive fireball, striped with increasing levels of heat, with white at the front of the fireball. Like a flaming comet, the ultimate fire attack blazed towards the robot and exploded on contact in a massive maelstrom of fire. The cockpit of the robot, which had been very well built for protection, was sent flying over the horizon, with Team Rocket screaming their lungs out.

"And, done," said Dan, "Operation success."

"Whew, my life was flashing before my eyes. What did you do?" asked Ash.

Dan told him, and Ash asked, "How long did it take you to plan all that?"

"About three seconds," Dan replied.

**oOo**

The chase had sent them to the limits of the next town, so once Brock and Dawn caught up, Dan suggested stopping for the day and spending the night there before continuing in the morning. Since Ash was still in some stage of shock with the events of the day, the rest of the group agreed.

At the Pokémon Center that night, Ash decided to talk to Dan about something.

"Is this about what you were arguing about with Brock yesterday?" asked Dan.

"How did you know about that?" asked Ash.

"I've been following you for the past few days. Now, is it?"

"Kind of. But mostly, when my life was flashing before my eyes, there was one person who kept showing up a lot more that I would have thought."

"Let me just yank out a name from your file. Is it…Misty?"

"Sheesh, you nailed it! Wait, I have a file?"

"EVERYONE has a file. And, the files have a lot of interesting stuff in them. For example, there was a line that said, and I quote, _'Subject may have romantic feelings for Misty Waterflower, but there is not much hard evidence to support this.'_ Hard evidence being a confession or something. So, is it true?"

"I don't really know. I think about her a lot and I miss having her around, but I'm just not sure. To be honest, I haven't had much contact with her lately, and Brock was nagging me about it, especially since her birthday is coming up. I just don't know. And, what if it is true? What if our old friendship is ruined because she doesn't feel the same?"

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"I've lost sleep over it."

"And I can see why talking with Brock about this is difficult. Blaze ended up beating Croagunk to the punch when we came here earlier."

"Yeah, he does that, but I suppose that was in HIS file."

"Yes, and speaking of files, I looked up Misty's…"

"AND?"

"I found a similar sentence in her file: _'Subject may have romantic feelings for Ash Ketchum, but there is not much hard evidence to support this.'_ So, it's the same deal there."

"Really?"

"Sure. I think you should think about telling her how you feel. You don't have to do it now. By all means, go to Cerulean City after you participate in the Sinnoh League, just to tell her in person, but above all, don't let it bother you right now."

"Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? What if the files are wrong? What do I do then?"

"First of all, I take offense to the files comment. I contribute a lot of information to those things myself…"

"Sorry."

"Second, let me tell you what my father told me about this sort of situation. He said, 'Believe me, you'll know when it's right, and you'll know when it's real.' You just have to listen to your heart about this sort of thing. Not to sound sappy or anything, but it won't steer you wrong."

"Have you been in this kind of situation?"

"Once. But, I ended up figuring out that the feelings were just respect for her as a colleague. I guess it helped that we were both married to our jobs."

Ash wasn't sure if Dan was being totally truthful with that last statement, but shrugged it off.

"You're sure about all this?"

"Depends. Are YOU sure?"

That last question resonated within Ash all night as he dreamt of Misty.

_

* * *

Yeah, Spectre Dan's got WICKED planning skills. He's like a chess master when it comes to this stuff. Also, it seems to be a rite of passage that every writer of Pokémon fan fics writes at least one AAML (Ash and Misty Love) story. So, consider the man-to-man talk at the end a precursor to a later episode. I plan to revisit the topic at a later date, with a whole episode dedicated to it. Stay tuned._


	6. Start of the Adventure

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode VI

Start of the Adventure

Ash awoke to find Spook staring at him. He yelled out in fear, and Spook laughed at that. Ash angrily asked what he wanted, and Spook motioned that Ash was to get ready to head out.

When Ash got downstairs, Nurse Joy directed him to the diner down the block, saying that his companions had just left for there. Ash hurried over, and got there in time to order his breakfast with the others.

"We could have just had breakfast at the Pokémon Center," said Dawn.

"Nope. I wanted to treat you guys," said Spectre Dan, "The meal is on me. Besides, this place has the best pancakes this side of Mount Coronet. When you've traveled as much as I have, you tend to keep track of stuff like that, even if it's subconsciously."

"How much have you traveled?" asked Brock.

"Well, I started as a traveling trainer. I went from Hoenn to Sinnoh to the Orange Islands. The guys got me shortly after that, and I've been all over since."

"'The guys'? You mean the Inter-," Ash asked before being interrupted by Dan's harsh whisper.

"SHUSH! I'm still trying to be undercover, remember?"

"Sorry. I guess I forgot. Hey, if you work for, you know, do you know Lance?"

"Lance? Oh! You mean Draco! Yeah, I met him once. Nice guy, very good at his job. Met him in Goldenrod City recently, actually. He was there when I got this case, and he had a lot of good things to say about you Ash. I'm amazed; Lance is not an easy guy to impress. Guess it comes from his former job in the E4."

_(Author's note: By E4, Dan means the Elite Four. Dan didn't want the other diners to catch wind of their conversation and find out too much information)_

"Wow. I impressed him?"

"Oh, yes."

The waitress came with their food, and Dan waited for her to leave before leaning forward and continuing.

"Now, I want to be clear on the job at hand. I was supposed to just shadow you and avoid contact, but it couldn't be helped. Plan B was the traveling magician story I told you, but you saw through that. Not the best cover story, the guys in that department must be slacking off. Anyway, the fact that you know my real job doesn't change the mission. I still need to follow you guys and help throw a monkey wrench into Galactic's operations. So far, they have gotten the jump on the IP, and I don't like it. They are planning something big, and it's my job to find out what and put a stop to it. Because I guarantee you that it isn't good. We have traced dealings to Hunter J back to Galactic, which isn't a good sign. J is a nasty piece of work, and I won't lie to you; I'm half hoping to get a crack at her. But, I have to stay to the mission at hand. Once we get on the road, we can talk more about Galactic. Right now, let's enjoy the pancakes."

"Wow, these are GOOD!" said Dawn.

"Told you."

"Hey, I want to ask you a favor," said Ash.

"Fire away."

"I'm impressed with your skills. Can you teach me some battle tactics?"

"I figured that you would get around to asking me that. All right, but just to warn you, I can be a difficult taskmaster. I don't like repeated mistakes. I expect you to be in peak form at all times. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I think I can."

"Very good, Mr. Ketchum. Welcome to the Hard Driving School of Battling."

**oOo**

The next few days panned out in a similar pattern: Spectre Dan and Brock get up early and make breakfast, and then Dan and Ash would get to training. Dan was not joking when he said he was a difficult taskmaster: he berated Ash for even simple mistakes. Ash wouldn't begrudge him, though. He knew that hard battles were Dan's life every day. His life was almost constant danger. But that made Dan strong. And Ash knew that there was a lot to learn from him.

**oOo**

"Wrong again!" Spectre Dan shouted. This seemed to be a common occurrence.

"What was wrong this time?" asked Ash.

"Not much, aside from the fact that your combo finisher was rather weak."

"What's wrong with Volt Tackle?"

"Recoil moves are notoriously finicky. Say the enemy somehow survives the attack. You're left weakened and in a vulnerable position. Just like moves that require a recharge period, you need to know when the right time is to use them. Let me show you a good combo."

Dan whistled for Darkwing, and he came in flying.

"Show Ash the Phoenix Dive," Dan ordered, and Darkwing nodded before leaping back into the air. Darkwing flew up high before angling down into a steep dive. As Darkwing dove, he let loose a Flamethrower, angled so that the flames enveloped him, making him look like a flaming comet. Darkwing dive-bombed the ground, making a scorching crater.

"Wow. That is impressive. It also gives me an idea," said Ash

"Good, I hoped it would. But, that's enough for now. Let's take a break," said Dan.

"A break? You never let breaks happen without some other motive. What's wrong?"

"Today is the anniversary. It was three years ago today that Hal died."

"Oh."

"I thought a training session would help get my mind off it. I was wrong."

"Look, if you can't get in the right frame of mind, maybe we shouldn't train today. I'll leave you alone."

'Good luck with your thoughts,' Pikachu said sadly.

They left Dan alone with his thoughts. Normally, he didn't have that much trouble talking about Hal. Refusing to do so felt like an insult to his memory. The only exceptions were Hal's final moments, which were always painful, and talking about him on this day, which just made the pain seem fresh.

'Are you alright?' asked Blaze.

'Maybe we should go. Someone is being a downer,' said Spook.

'Hey! You know how he gets on this day!' yelled Blaze.

'I'm just trying to lighten the mood! It's getting really heavy around here'

'You know what? Just shut up.'

Dan didn't make a move to stop the arguing. He just sat there, remembering all that had happened that day

But, no one else, except for his Pokémon and the Chief, know what ELSE happened that day. No one else knew that there was someone else that Dan thought about on the anniversary. And, as Dan started to slip deeper into thought, his wrist communicator rang, yanking him back to reality.

"This is Agent Spectre, go ahead."

"It's the Chief, where are the kids?"

"They're not here right know, they left me to my thoughts. It's the anniversary, you know."

"Nuts to your anniversary!"

"Chief!"

"Team Galactic just dropped a bomb on Lake Valor, and Azelf has been captured by Hunter J."

"WHAT? Galactic made their move already?"

"It gets worse. New information just came in. All three have had encounters with the Lake Guardians. Ash has seen Azelf, Dawn has seen Mesprit, and Brock has seen Uxie. The three are more connected to this that we thought previously. Have they been acting strangely lately? "

"No Chief, and I've been training with Ash for the past few days, so I would have noticed somethi - WAIT! All three had nightmares last night and woke up in a cold sweat. They shook it off, but they were visibly shaken. If the three have connections with the Lake Guardians, could the trio have been reaching out to the kids through dreams?"

"It's possible, but I - wait, I've just got some new info from Agent Looker. The other two Lake Guardians appeared at Lake Valor, but they have both been captured as well. Galactic now has all three of them."

"Then, if the legend is correct, then they now have the means to summon Dialga and Palkia, the beings of time and space! Oh, geez, the kids!"

Dan hung up and rushed back to the campsite. When he got there, the three were gone. So were their Pokémon, so Dan assumed that whatever happened, they had their Pokémon with them.

Dan had left Static and Registeel in charge of the camp while he was training, and since Registeel didn't talk much, Dan turned to Static, who had an astonished look on his face

"Static, what happened?"

'They just glowed and disappeared!'

"Well, this day just gets better and better!"

Dan called the Chief and told him what had happened.

"Perfect, Dan, just perfect. All right, Team Galactic has shown interest in Mount Coronet, so I posted agents there. Go reinforce them, and if the kids show up there, do your best to follow them."

"On it Chief."

* * *

_From here, things play out similar to how they did in the anime. Spectre Dan has no further part to play in the events, but don't worry. In the next episode, we will simply skip ahead to after the events of Mount Coronet._

_If you haven't guessed, this is really just filler so that I can bypass Team Galactic and get to the stories I want to tell. Still, it introduces an important fact: Spectre Dan is teaching Ash. And, as good as Dan is, you can bet that Ash will learn a lot. Also, keep the three years thing in mind, because it will come up later._


	7. A New Mission

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode VII

A New Mission

"Why so glum, Dan? Team Galactic has been defeated, so your mission is accomplished, right?" asked Ash. It had been two days since the Dialga and Palkia incident on Mount Coronet, but Spectre Dan didn't seem as cheerful as Ash, Dawn, or Brock. They were presently camped out in the wilderness near the foot of the mountain.

"The mission barely got accomplished. My job was to watch you kids and make sure that Galactic didn't try anything," replied Dan sadly, "but you three disappeared right under my nose, and I completely missed out on the whole thing with Cyrus. As far as the Chief is concerned, I failed my part. I'm still waiting for him do decide what to do with me next. Plus, this isn't the first time."

"What so you mean? I thought you said you were the best agent in the International Police?" asked Dawn.

"I am," Dan answered, "but I got distracted from my mission by the memories of Hal, and as a consequence, I blew the mission. That kind of thing seems to have been happening ever since he died. For every mission I successfully accomplish, there seems to be another that I blow for that reason. The Chief is threatening to demote me to an office job, which would be torture to me."

"Seems kind of harsh."

"He's my boss, what can I do?"

"Maybe we can do something," said Ash.

"Like what?" asked Brock.

Ash turned to Dan and asked, "You said that you would probably get another mission here in Sinnoh, right?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?" asked Dan as he poked the campfire with a stick.

"Well, we can help you. You said that training me has made you feel good, made you forget your loss for a little while. We can help you on your next mission, and you may finally beat this slump!"

Dan was silent for a moment. Then he exploded.

"ARE YOU NUTS? THAT'S YOUR BIG PLAN? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS MY JOB IS? I'm at almost constant risk; everywhere I turn has a new deadly surprise waiting for me! I can't count how many bones I've broken, how many times I've been injured. You could play connect-the-dots with all the scars I've accumulated over the years. Absolutely out of the question."

But, Ash was persistent. For the next several hours, while Dan waited for the Chief to call and either relive him from active duty for the moment or give him a new mission, Ash pestered Dan about the idea. Slowly, Dan was worn down until…

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! You can come, as long as the mission isn't too dangerous."

"YES!" whooped Ash.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu mimicked.

"Sheesh. You're more persistent than a pack of Spearow," said Dan.

**oOo**

"So, that's the deal, Chief. The kids come to help on this next mission."

The Chief was silent on the other end of the line. Then, the answer came back:

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"That's what I said, but they wore me down."

"Do they have ANY idea how dangerous this could-"

"Already gave them that shtick, but it didn't work."

"Geez. What a stubborn bunch."

"Isn't that in Ash's file?"

"I don't like it. The Ash kid is good, and Brock has some skills, but the girl is a bit of a weak link. Not only that, but Charon is a slippery eel."

"Well, he did escape capture, Chief. I'm rather surprised we managed to track him down."

"Well, as the scientist who helped Cyrus in his mad quest, it's important to do so. However, the kids could be in significant danger. Charon is too much of a mystery to judge effectively. Who knows what he has up his sleeve? Therefore, the kids don't go."

"But, Chief…"

"I SAID THEY DON'T GO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"What?" screeched Ash.

The Chief was silent for a little while, and then spoke, "Spectre…"

"Yes Chief?"

"You moved over to them while we were talking and turned up the volume on the communicator, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"They heard everything, didn't they?"

"Yep."

"And, since this was supposed to be classified, they have to come on the mission now. You planned that didn't you?"

"Wow Chief. Three for three. Good job."

"You are a very sneaky ba-"

"Chief, language. There are ladies present," said Dan as Dawn and the female Pokémon began to blush upon realizing what the Chief was going to say.

"I really ought to fire you for that."

"Demoting is one thing Chief, but firing is another."

"Why is that?"

"I've checked the records, and if I should be fired or killed in action, Larry moves up. And we all know that he is more incompetent than a cartoon cat."

"Fine. You've forced my hand. They can go. But on your own head be it."

**oOo**

Dan gathered the kids and all the Pokémon for a mission rundown.

"Okay, here's the situation: You may not be aware, but Charon escaped capture the other day. He was a high-ranking scientist in Team Galactic, and had a major part in the Dialga and Palkia operation. The other Galactic admins were arrested, and Cyrus disappeared. We can presume he died, but Charon is another matter. He's a slippery eel, and the International Police has made it a priority to track him down. As long as Charon is out there, the casebook on Galactic will remain open. Now, there are reports of some strange energy readings near Mount Coronet. The IP sent an agent there, but we haven't heard from him in a while. His last transmission sounded like he found something, but it was cut off mid-way. We can't assume too much, but we're pretty sure that, if it is Charon, he's still in that area. Our job is to find him and capture him. To that end, you are all hereby deputized. We are to head to the area in question as soon as possible. Everyone got it?"

"Right," all three said, and the Pokémon echoed the support.

"Excellent," said Dan, "but just so we are clear, you all follow my orders to the letter. Understand?"

Again, there was an affirmative, and everyone got set to head out.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance.

"We better check that out," said Ash.

"Let's just make it fast. Charon may move soon, so every second counts," said Dan before they all when to investigate.

* * *

_I had planned for there to be a conversation with the Chief that ended like this one. I think it turned out well, and it's pretty funny. Also, by 'Larry', I meant someone like the extremely inept Larabee from the Get Smart series. He was a real odd man, and pretty useless._


	8. Shadows

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode VIII

Shadows

"The explosion sounded like it came from over here," said Spectre Dan.

"Well, whatever it was, it did a royal number on this place," said Ash, commenting on all the broken trees and shattered rocks. The fact that night had nearly fallen just made the whole scene spookier.

"What could have done this?" asked Dawn.

Suddenly, a Dark Pulse came out of the sky and nearly hit them. The hurler of the attack appeared from the shadows, leering at them with red eyes.

It was a Darkrai.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Dan asked Dawn.

The Darkrai fired off another Dark Pulse and everyone scattered to avoid getting hit.

"Wait," called out Ash, "We've seen two Darkrai before, and their eyes weren't red."

"Red eyes can be a sign of extreme enragement," replied Brock, "and considering how powerful a Darkrai can be, we're in trouble."

"Brock's right. This guy is in a berserker state. We need to hit him hard and fast, and then capture him. That should fix things," Dan said.

"That thing is moving so fast. How are we going to hit it?" asked Dawn.

"Leave that to Registeel," Dan answered, calling out the Pokémon and ordering a Zap Cannon. Registeel formed a red ring of energy between his hands, the Lock-on needed for the regularly inaccurate Zap Cannon. Then, Registeel charged a ball of electricity in the same manner. Darkrai saw what Registeel was doing and tried to stop him, but Registeel's body was too tough and shrugged off the attacks. The Zap Cannon fired, homing in on Darkrai thanks to the Lock-on. The attack hit Darkrai squarely, dealing intense damage and instantly paralyzing him.

"He's not dodging any time soon. Now, Dawn, have Piplup use Whirlpool. Everyone else, aim whatever projectile attacks your Pokémon have into the Whirlpool. It will absorb the energy and cause massive damage to Darkrai," ordered Dan, and everyone complied.

Piplup formed a Whirlpool above his head, and everyone got ready.

"Darkwing, Flamethrower. Spook, Shadow Ball. Static, Thunderbolt. Registeel, Zap Cannon," ordered Dan to his Pokémon (Blaze and Gyarados had no projectile attacks).

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt. Monferno, Flamethrower. Grotle, Energy Ball. Buizel, Sonicboom," ordered Ash (Staraptor and Gliscor had no projectile attacks).

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic to copy Grotle's Energy Ball. Croagunk, use Poison Sting. Happiny, Secret Power," ordered Brock.

"Pachirisu, Discharge. Cyndaquil, Swift. Mamoswine, AncientPower. Buneary, Ice Beam," ordered Dawn.

The attacks merged with the Whirlpool that Piplup had formed, creating a fusion of many different elements in one attack. Piplup hurled the Whirlpool, and it hit Darkrai, causing the massive damage Dan had predicted.

"Now," said Dan, "for the awesome-at-night Dusk Ball!"

The pokeball hit Darkrai and sucked him in. The Dusk Ball dropped to the ground and shook several times before stopping. A pinging sound was heard, indicating a successful capture.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Dan picked up the pokeball with Darkrai in it.

"Pokémon don't just randomly go berserk, especially legendaries. Something happened to this guy, and I don't like what it means, " he said.

"You think Charon had something to do with this?" asked Ash.

"The only thing I know right now is that the lab boys are going to have a field day studying a Legendary Pokémon. Good thing I can transfer pokeballs through my communicator watch."

"But wait, wouldn't the pokeball with a Pokémon automatically disappear if you already have six Pokémon with you?" asked Dawn.

"Correction: six occupied pokeballs. I only have four of those. Blaze and Spook hate being in pokeballs so much that I don't even carry theirs any more."

**oOo**

The group continued searching the area, until Spook picked up some strange psychic disturbances coming from a cavern.

The team went inside, using Blaze's flaming wrists and Monferno's flaming tail as light sources. When they reached a dead end, they found a tile on the floor.

"It looks like the warp tile Team Rocket used a while back, but it doesn't look as advanced," said Dan.

"It's a good bet that Charon used this to escape," said Brock.

"Then it's a good chance that we'll find him on the other end," said Ash.

"Agreed. Let's go, but keep your guard up. No telling where this will take us," said Dan, and with that, they all stepped on the tile and were spirited away.

**oOo**

When the light of the warp faded, the gang found themselves in another tunnel, but this one was well lit. They followed it to the end and came upon a large laboratory that seemed to befit a mad scientist like Charon.

"Look!" called Dawn, pointing to the far end of the lab.

There was a large machine, mostly composed of a bubble with multiple tubes sprouting out of it. The tubes glowed with energy, as if they were sucking it from the occupant of the bubble. Or, perhaps prisoner is a better word, for in the bubble, moaning in agony, was the one and only…

"ARCEUS! But, how?" yelled Ash.

"Dan, what do you make of it?" asked Brock. There was no answer, and Brock turned to see where Dan had gone.

He was standing at the other end of the lab, with Blaze and Spook by his side. All three were staring open-mouthed at a teenage girl, chained to a pipe. She was of slight height and build, and had waist length blond hair, tied back into a ponytail. She was unconscious, and had obviously been beaten. A Feebas lay in a pool of water near her, obviously worried. The fish Pokémon seemed the recognize Dan, and tried to get this attention, but Dan simply stared at the girl with painful recognition.

"Dan," said Ash, laying his hand on Dan's shoulder, "are you okay? Do you know this girl?"

Blaze began to tear up, and Spook was uncharacteristically silent. Spectre Dan finally spoke, and when he did, he spoke one name. It was a name that reverberated through the cavern, a name the tore at Dan's heart, a name that was attached to a person who Dan thought he would never see again.

Like a shadow, the name swept across them all…

A shadow from out of Spectre Dan's past.

"Maria."

* * *

_Darkrai is one of my favorite legendaries, and I couldn't resist putting him in. I plan to have him return as a Pokémon belonging to Agent Batwing, who by the way, is based on Batman. Also, we will find out more about this girl, Maria, in the next episode. But, I will tell you this: she has been mentioned indirectly in Episodes III and VI. Her look is based on the Pokémon manga character Yellow. Amarilla is Spanish for yellow, and said word is the base of the name Maria._


	9. Maria

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_No other message. Letting this speak for itself._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode IX

Maria

"Maria."

The name echoed around the cavern, bouncing off the walls and the various scientific devices. It was a name that confused the rest of the group, as they did not know the significance of the name, or the person attached to it. That person was lying unconscious on the floor, her hands chained to the wall. Spectre Dan looked at her with deep regret in his eyes.

"Dan? Is something wrong? Who is this?" Ash asked, and Pikachu echoed his tone.

Dan was silent for a while. Finally he spoke, with lament lacing his words.

"Remember when I told you about Hal, my Golem? The one who was killed in action?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I said that he died blocking an energy beam that would have hit me…

"I left out a few details…"

**oOo**

Back in Hoenn travels, I had just received the egg that contained Darkwing, and I was relaxing in that town until it hatched. I wanted it to hatch in a peaceful setting, and Verdanturf seemed like just the place. Well, before I entered the city, a wild Pokémon attacked me, knocking me out before I could call out some back up for Blaze.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed with a concussion. There was a little girl watching me. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old. We talked for a while, and we instantly became good friends.

That girl was Maria.

She lived with her mother, Julie, who didn't allow Pokémon in the house. And, even though Julie didn't like Pokémon, she couldn't ignore a traveler in danger. She used a Poké Doll to distract the wild Pokémon, and then she helped Blaze get me to safety. Blaze was probably the first Pokémon Maria had ever played with. Julie saw much fun her daughter had with Blaze, and began to rethink her standing on Pokémon.

I got stronger as the days went by, and soon, I was fully healed. But, I stuck around, partly because of my earlier plan, and partly because I had taken a liking to little Maria. She was there when Darkwing hatched, and suggested the name 'Gold'. Such a sweet girl. As payment for the help she and Julie had given me, and since Julie had decided to allow her daughter a Pokémon as a pet, I gave Maria a Feebas that I had caught earlier. It is the same Feebas that is in the pool at her feet right now. She saw through the rather ugly exterior, all the way to the gentle heart within. She named the Feebas 'Rose'.

Even after I had left Verdanturf, I called Maria often. She took to calling me 'Uncle Dan' and she adored me. I began to look upon her as a daughter. Julie encouraged the friendship, and finally talked to me about something.

Julie had decided to let her daughter go on a Pokémon journey. But, Maria could only go if I was her guardian on the way. By this time, I was in the International Police, and I tried to talk them both out of it, giving the same 'danger' shtick I gave all of you earlier. But, Maria was having none of it. She was determined. So, I finally relented, swearing that Maria would be safe.

I have often wondered if I made the right choice.

When we got to Littleroot Town to receive Maria's starter, I was starting to enjoy myself. Traveling is so much sweeter when you have a companion. Blaze and Spook are great, but another human was something different. Maria had already decided on a Mudkip, but I had to give Professor Birch some extra convincing, since the only Mudkip he had was a shiny and he wanted to study it some more. I had to call in a few favors to get Birch another shiny to study, but it was worth it to see the look on Maria's face when she named the little girl 'Pinky'.

Soon after, she caught a Ralts, who she named 'Synch'. The moment was tainted, however, when I got a call from the Chief. I tried to explain the situation to Maria, but she still wanted to go, if nothing else but to see me in action. So, we set out for a cave just south of Mount Pyre.

It was the Doctor Omega mission.

I had ordered Hal to safeguard Maria. He agreed in his usual way, for he had become just as loyal to Maria as he was to me. But, he also said that he would protect me as well, if he could help it.

You can guess what happened next.

**oOo**

"So," said Ash, "Maria was the one who got caught by the debris?"

"No, I was. Everything happened as I said it had. But, a small, less powerful beam, more of a flash really, hit Maria in the face. The effect of the flash I blame myself for. I thought I had deactivated the machine. But, it brought forth two tragedies that day. After what happened, I took Maria home, explained what had happened, and then left. I couldn't bear to look her mother in the eye, knowing that I had failed. I also couldn't endure staying in contact with Maria anymore, knowing that I had failed her so badly."

"Wow. What happened?" asked Dawn.

Before Dan could answer, a clanking sound was heard from an adjacent tunnel. A short man entered. It was Charon. He was wearing an exoskeletal suit that seemed to give him great strength, since he was dragging a Ralts and a shiny Marshtomp behind him.

"Can't believe these two tracked that girl all the way here," he mumbled before noticing the gang.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Wait. I know you," he said, pointing to Dan.

"You do? How?" Dan asked.

"What? You don't recognize the man you killed? Oh, wait, that was an experimental clone you killed. Wait, perhaps I should take off this mask," Charon said, and the pulled on his face until the whole thing came off. It was a mask.

"Not possible," said Dan, staring at the hawk-like features of Charon's true face.

"Entirely possible. Charon does not exist. He was just a disguise to get at Team Galactic's technology. Pity. They had so much, but they thought too small. Arceus is the real power of the universe. Now, I want you all to call me by my true name…

"Doctor Omega."

"Wait, the Omega that was killed was a clone?" asked Brock.

"Apparently. The real Omega is standing right here, since Arceus is here as well," said Dan.

"Correct. This is really me," replied Omega.

"Time-out. Dan was about to tell us what happened to Maria," said Dawn.

"Well…" said Dan.

Before he could say anything more, there was a moan. Maria was coming to.

"Maria? Can you hear me?" asked Dan.

"Uncle Dan?" she asked in a light voice, "Is that you?"

Then she stared at them all…

with gray, sightless eyes.


	10. Reborn

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_ACTION TIME!_

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode X

Reborn

"Maria is blind?" Ash said with a surprised tone.

"Yes," Spectre Dan said sadly, "The flash of energy seared her corneas and optic nerves. There was nothing the doctors could do. I blame myself for not being able to protect her. It is my greatest failure."

"I must say," gloated Doctor Omega, "when I found out what had happened to her, I found the whole thing delicious. I have followed your career for a long time, Spectre Dan. I have a mole in the International Police, and he told me everything about you. You're like my hobby. And, making you hurt became a bit of a personal challenge for me. That's why I tracked the girl down; to hurt you, and use her as a shield. The local gym leader tried to interfere, but my Toxicroak broke her back. She's probably still in the hospital, if she's still alive. Toxicroak also enjoyed killing Maria's mother. Quite a treat, watching him work."

"You killed Julie?" asked a shocked Dan.

"Yes. I heard it happen. Uncle Dan, there is something you should know. That day, three years ago, it wasn't your fault that the machine went crazy," said Maria, "He knew we were coming, so he set up a prototype of that device Arceus is now in. He set it to go nuts if you tried to deactivate it. He set up a clone in the hideout, and then bolted himself. I heard him gloating about it. The whole thing was a trap. It wasn't your fault that Hal died, or that I was blinded. It was his. He planned it all."

"Wow," said Brock, "that's psychotic."

"It was him?" whispered Dan.

"Yes, I admit it. It was all me. Like you didn't have a feeling that it was a trap," said Omega.

"It was him?" said Dan, a little louder this time.

"Yes, it was me. Why are restating that?"

"It was him," said Dan, his voice getting louder.

"What are you, a Chatot? You sound like a broken record."

"It was him!"

"What game are you playing?"

"It was HIM!"

"Oh, I think I know where this is going."

"IT WAS HIM!" Dan finally drew his sword.

"Not so fast! I press this button on my exo-suit, and a powerful electric shock courses through the girl. I press it hard enough, and the voltage kills her. Then, her death will be your fault. Now, yield!" shouted Omega.

Dan thought for a moment, then smiled and spoke.

"I must thank you, Omega. That bit of baggage has been weighing me down for years is gone. Now that I know that the events of that day weren't my fault, I feel…

"REBORN."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, the answer came in an unexpected form. Pinky, Maria's shiny Marshtomp, (the one who had tracked her down to this cavern along with Maria's Ralts, Synch) leaped at Doctor Omega and took out the wrist device Omega had threatened to use a few seconds ago. Dan had seen Pinky and Synch regain consciousness, and had kept Omega's attention so that they could surprise him. Pinky had heard Omega's threat and made the button her first target. With it gone, Maria was out of immediate danger, and Dan proceeded to bark orders.

"Dawn, take Maria and her Pokémon back through the warp point. Ash and Brock, free Arceus from that machine…

"Doctor Omega is MINE!"

And with that, Spectre Dan, feeling the old warrior spirit that had been bottled up for so long coursing through him, leapt at Omega.

Omega dodged Dan's sword blade, the exo-suit surprisingly nimble.

"You won't win. I have been siphoning off Arceus' energy, and feeding it into this suit," Omega said, "and with it, it shall destroy you all!"

He fired off a beam of energy from his glove, but Dan dodged and called out the rest of his Pokémon. By this time, Dawn had escaped with Maria, and Ash and Brock were desperately trying to break the bubble that held Arceus prisoner.

'It's too tough, I can't even crack it,' said Pikachu after a failed Iron Tail.

"If you can't break the bubble, then we will just have to hack the systems," said Brock.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Omega, readying another energy blast.

"Registeel, defend them. Static, throw me," ordered Dan. Registeel blocked the blast. At the same time, Static picked up Dan, spun a few times to get momentum, and sent Dan flying straight at Omega. Omega tried to dodge, but Dan came in too fast, and neatly sliced the madman's arm off at the elbow. Omega cried out in agony, and Spook used his psychic powers to catch Dan.

"THAT was for Hal," said Dan, and he and Blaze leaped back into the fray.

Seeing the two of them attack Omega was like watching poetry in motion. They had been together so long, that in the heat of battle, they could almost read each other's minds. Unseen and unspoken signals went between the two of them. They instinctively knew what the other was going to do, and then coordinated with each other perfectly. Ash caught himself staring at the two seasoned warriors, watching the two fight as one for a little while, before Brock's voice and Arceus' moans brought him back to reality.

Arceus recognized Ash then, as the haze of pain lifted for a while.

"Ash? Is that you?"

"It will be alright Arceus. We'll have you out of there soon," Ash said soothingly.

"Ash, pull that lever, and the whole system should crash," said Brock.

"Okay," said Ash. He pulled the lever in question, and the machine started to spark wildly. The panel near Ash exploded, and Ash's right hand was severely burned. He cried out and fainted from the pain.

"Ash! Come on, we got to get you out of here," said Brock, who proceeded to carry Ash in a fireman's carry down the tunnel Omega had come out of. Brock reasoned that the system crashing had already caused the warp point to cease functioning, so he hoped that a way out was down this way. Pikachu followed, worried about his master and friend.

Meanwhile, the bubble containing Arceus broke. A shockwave of energy flew out as he screeched, "I am FREE!" before teleporting away to another location, presumably to heal.

"NO!" Omega screamed, seeing his ticket to ultimate power vanish before his eyes.

"And the bad news keeps on coming," said Dan, as he and his Pokémon proceeded to attack within seconds of each other, knocking Omega around the cave. Blaze belted out a Blaze Kick, while Static threw a Thunderpunch and Gyarados used Ice Fang. Darkwing and Registeel blasted Omega with Flamethrower and Flash Cannon, respectively. Spook had the last hit, firing off a Shadow Ball while hollering 'Happy Halloween!' He was weird like that.

Finally, Omega rolled to a stop, his exo-suit so damaged that he couldn't move. Dan pressed his sword blade against Omega's throat.

"What should I do first?" Dan asked, "Should I snap your fingers off? Should I rip out your eyes and make you eat one while watching yourself eat it with the other? Should I have Gyarados, Static, and Registeel toss you around like a ragdoll (Dan ignored Gyarados' question: 'Why are you dragging me into this?')? Should I use a rock to crush your legs until they are nothing but splinters? Or should I just wring your scrawny neck now?"

"Why?" Omega asked.

"All those years of lament. I want you to hurt for every second that I did, I what you to-what Blaze?"

But, Blaze was on the other side of the room. He couldn't have tapped Dan on the shoulder. And, even if he did, it wouldn't have made Dan feel so cold.

Dan looked behind him and saw a Golem. But, this Golem was different; Dan could see right through him. Dan instantly knew that this wasn't one of Spook's illusions.

"Hal?" he asked, not quite believing his eyes.

A deep voice spoke in Dan's head. It was a voice that had a memorable brogue lacing it.

"It's not worth it, old friend. He isn't worth it."

Then, the ghost vanished, leaving Dan whispering, partly to himself, partly to his now evaporated friend.

"I know. By Ho-oh, I know."

**oOo**

Dawn had reappeared in the cavern they had originally entered. When she got out of the cave, she called out her Mamoswine to carry Maria. Then, they started out for the nearest Pokémon Center. Dan had given her the number for his wrist communicator, in case they were separated, and she intended to use it the second she found a phone.

"Your name is Dawn, right?" asked Maria.

"Yes, it is. What's on your mind?"

"Do you think Uncle Dan will be alright?"

"I don't know Maria. I honestly don't know."

Piplup echoed Dawn's worry as they walked.

**oOo**

"There's a light up ahead," said Brock. When they got out of the cave, Brock set Ash down and pulled out his PokéGear.

"Let's find out where we are. Yikes! We're on an island east of Route 220."

'Is that far from where we started?' asked Pikachu.

Brock didn't answer, wondering if Dan could get out all right. When Arceus was freed, he accidently let out a shockwave of energy. The blast might have destabilized the cavern. A cave-in seemed likely.

Brock's patience was rewarded when Dan, Blaze, Spook, and Gyarados staggered out of the cave. Gyarados had Omega on his back.

Seeing that Omega wasn't moving, Brock asked, "Is he…"

"Relax, I didn't kill him," said Dan, "No, I'm going to make sure he rots in jail for the rest of his life for all that he has done."

At that moment, Dan's wrist communicator rang.

"This is Spectre, go ahead. Dawn? No, we're all right on this end. How's Maria? Good, that's good. I'm going to call the Chief, get a clean-up crew for over here. Yes, I'll send someone to pick you two up. We'll meet you in Hearthome City; it's closest to where you are. Right, the hospital. See you there."

Dan hung up and sighed.

"The debriefing for this is going to be a nightmare."

* * *

_To clarify, Spectre Dan's warrior spirit had been rather dormant since Hal and Maria. Dormant, as in he had lost a lot of his mojo. But now, it's back, and evil will BURN!_

_I don't know why I said that, in retrospect._


	11. Healing Scars

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This part of the story is about redemption. Not much else to it._

_

* * *

_

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XI

Healing Scars

When the helicopters picked them up, Omega was taken back to International Police Headquarters for questioning and prosecution. Spectre Dan, Ash, Brock, Blaze, Spook, and Pikachu were taken to Hearthome City. When they arrived, they made a beeline to the hospital…

and bumped into the last person Dan expected to see.

"Chief? What are you doing here?" asked Dan.

They all looked at the man before them. He was old and balding, about middling height. The thing that got to them, however, was a haggard look in his eyes, like he was constantly under stress. A Growlithe sat at his feet.

_(Author's note: if you've ever seen the original Get Smart TV series, imagine Chief looking like the Chief of CONTROL. I modeled my character after Edward's Platt's character in the series.)_

"Spectre, Ash, Brock. Come with me. I've secured a private room for us to talk in without anyone to overhear. Now, Dawn is waiting for us," he said.

"What about Maria?" asked Brock.

"She's still in the emergency ward. She was pretty beaten up and is also suffering from malnutrition."

Dan was silent about that.

**oOo**

"Now, when I heard that Charon was really Doctor Omega, I came to personally debrief you. Now, tell me what happened," the Chief said.

Dan spoke up, "First, I want to know what we're going to do about Maria."

"Fine. Agent Batwing was in the area where the girl lives, but he arrived too late to stop Maria's kidnapping. That was about two weeks ago, but I didn't tell you because I knew that you would drop everything and go out for blood."

"You know me well, Chief. There was a point where I nearly killed Omega."

"No way!" said Ash, cradling his bandaged arm. It had been severely burned back at the cave, but the doctors were confident that it would heal in a few weeks, with little scarring.

"All of our special agents, like Dan, have a license to kill, but few wish to use it. And, certainly not out of anger," said the Chief before continuing.

"Batwing found Maria's mother, Julia, dead. A Toxicroak, who used Brick Break and Poison Jab attacks, had savagely attacked her. However, it was a Sludge Bomb that killed her. The local Gym Leader was found nearby, hit with several Poison Jabs before having her back broken. She was immediately rushed to the hospital. I believe she has recovered, but will be confined to a wheelchair for a while."

"By Ho-oh," said Brock.

"Maria now has no one else; she has no immediate family members to take her in, no grandparents, aunts, or uncles."

"Wrong. She has one uncle," said Dawn, looking toward Dan. The others followed suit. Their eyes bored into Dan before he spoke.

"No, I can't. Not after all that has happened. I can't, in good conscience, take her in. If she was a registered trainer still, maybe, but her blindness cancelled that license. I won't do it."

"If this is about danger, cut it out. I think it's a good idea. You need each other," said the Chief, and Fang the Growlithe agreed.

"I said no."

"Come on, Dan. She loves you, and needs you," said Ash.

"I could say the same thing to you, but you're still sitting here!" said Dan angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Maria comes form Verdanturf Town in Hoenn, but after the accident, her mother moved them to Kanto. To be more specific…

"CERULEAN CITY!"

Ash was quiet for a moment before it sank in. Then, he realized who the Gym Leader was that Omega put in the hospital.

"Sweet Arceus, NO! MISTY!" he screamed, and ran off to find a phone.

Dan walked out the door, saying that he needed some alone time. He ordered Spook to give the story of what happened on the mission. However, Blaze followed Dan, knowing that his master needed him.

Spook sighed and began to project a story-telling illusion.

**oOo**

"So that's what happened," said Dawn.

"One question," said Brock, "Why did Dan stop threatening Omega?"

'It looked like he was talking to someone, but I didn't see anyone,' said Spook over a telepathic channel, so they all heard his answer.

"Maybe," said the Chief, "he saw something only he could see. Heard something only he could hear. Something may have contacted him from somewhere else."

'Possible,' said Spook, 'But what? The only thing I can think of is…'

The image flashed across Spook's mind as he fell silent. The image transmitted via the link to the rest of them and they all realized that Dan had spoken to a ghost. A ghost of an old friend.

**oOo**

"I'm sorry, sir, but Amity Square is closed for today," said the gatekeeper.

"Look pal," said Spectre Dan with a dark glint in his eye, "I've just been through the roughest day ever. I've seen people from a past that haunts me, and I need some time to process it all. Right now, this is the quietest place in the city. Now, you have two choices: One, you could let me though. Two, I knock you out and then go through. Your choice."

Something in Dan's voice scared the gatekeeper, so he let him into the square, sighing with relief as Dan left.

"I don't know what's eating him, but I don't think I want to mess with him, even on a NORMAL day," said the gatekeeper to himself.

Dan climbed up the rock face at the back of the park. When he got to the top, the laid back and watched the clouds. Blaze followed suit.

"What are you even doing here, Blaze? I said wanted some alone time."

'Dan, back when we met, you said, "We're tied together now." I keep that memory close to my heart. There is nowhere you can go that I won't tag along.'

"Really?"

'I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. That's a fact.'

"Thanks, pal. That means a lot."

They were quiet for a while.

"What am I going to do, Blaze? If I could take back one thing in my life, it would be Maria's blindness. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I still feel responsible."

'Are you sure you don't just feel responsible for HER?'

"I don't know anymore. But, I'd give anything to heal Maria's sight. Maybe, if it were back, things would be better."

'Yeah.'

"Allow me to grant your wish," a voice called out from nowhere. A flash of light came, and a figure appeared from it.

"Arceus," said Dan in awe.

The godly being alighted on the rock before continuing.

"The girl comforted me in my time of great pain, and you saved me from a madman. For that, I give you both a gift as my way of showing thanks. I will heal Maria's sight."

Dan was silent for a moment, before he leapt at Arceus and hugged him (at least, as best he could, considering Arceus was three times his size).

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. It's like a second chance," said Dan with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Your welcome. Can I have my head back now?"

"Oops. Sorry, I just lost control of myself," said Dan as he released Arceus.

"Quite all right. I understand your joy," the Original One replied, "Now, for your wish."

A small glass bottle filled with water appeared in front of Dan.

"Take this," he said, "Wet a cloth with it and tie the cloth to the girls eyes. By sunrise tomorrow morning, her sight will be restored, and she can watch the sun's ascent for the first time in years."

'That's pretty poetic,' said Blaze.

"I'm a romantic," Arceus replied cheekily before disappearing.

**oOo**

Spectre Dan did exactly as Arceus instructed. The next morning, Dan awoke before the sun rose. He woke everyone else up, and they proceeded to the hospital to pick up Maria. The Chief had checked Maria out of the hospital, and he had bribed one of the gatekeepers of Amity Square to let them in to watch the sunrise.

By the time they got to the top of the large rock face Dan was at yesterday, it was nearly time for the sunrise. Everyone released their Pokémon to watch with them.

"Are you sure, Uncle Dan?" asked Maria.

"I have no reason to doubt Arceus," replied Dan, "By the way, Ash, what are you going to do about Misty?"

"Well," Ash answered, "The Chief said that I could come when he flies you and Maria to Cerulean later. Misty still hasn't regained consciousness, but by the time we get there, she probably will. I figured that I'd talk to her then."

"Excellent plan," said the Chief, who had read Ash's file and knew about his rumored feelings for Misty, "And Dan, the adoption papers for Maria are still ready, if you change your mind."

Dan was silent for a second, and then he said, "I still need to think about it. But, thanks Chief. Ah, here comes the sun. Are you ready Maria?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied and then proceeded to untie the band holding the cloth to her eyes. As she did, she closed her eyes.

As the sun rose, Dan said, "Okay, Maria. Open your eyes."

She slowly did, revealing that her eyes had turned green, and said, "Oh! The light…

"It's … beautiful."

Maria hugged Dan and said, "This is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me."

Dan thought for a moment, weighing all the options. He looked at all the angles and reached the only conclusion that would be best.

Finally, he spoke.

"Let's make it better. Chief, prepare those papers…

"Maria is coming home with me."

Everyone cheered. Rose the Feebas began to flop about excitedly, then she started to glow.

She was evolving out of pure happiness.

And, the Milotic that appeared when the light of evolution faded was every bit as beautiful as the sunrise.


	12. A Challenge

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XII

A Challenge

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Maria, and Spectre Dan were in Hearthome City, discussing where to go from there.

"Now that Maria has her sight back, I can officially adopt her without worrying about her safety as much," said Spectre Dan, "Things may be difficult at times, but we're both willing to take the risk, as family."

"Plus, the Chief said that Uncle Dan can take some time off to train me," added Maria, "As much time as we need. So, we're heading back to my house in Cerulean City for that."

"Ash, you are welcome to come with us. I realize the Chief already offered, but I want to reiterate. You can visit Misty, and finally tell her how you feel," said Dan.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Except, I don't know how I'm going to tell her," replied Ash.

"I already thought of that," said Dan. He proceeded to tell Ash a very rough plan of how to woo the girl in question.

"That is impressive," said Ash, and Spook the Spiritomb started humming a love song, "But I'll have to think of ways to adjust it on the way."

"As for me and Brock, we're going to continue through Sinnoh for a bit, then meet you after my next contest," said Dawn.

"Good plan. I hear that there is one coming up in Daybreak City that you can compete in," offered Dan, "Afterward, when you win, which I think you will, you can meet us in Sunyshore City. Ash and I will meet you there in a few weeks. Then, we can all, including Misty, watch you and Ash compete in the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League."

"That's a great idea," said Brock, "And, give my regards to Misty."

"Will do," said Ash.

**oOo**

As the group left the Pokémon Center, they ran into an old friend…

but, perhaps "friend" is stretching it a bit.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I could ask you the same thing," the silver-haired youth replied.

"If I answered, you probably wouldn't care."

"I don't. But tell me anyway."

Ash showed Paul his injuries and said, "I can't exactly battle like this. So, I'm taking a break and going to Kanto to visit a friend."

"Another trainer?"

"Gym Leader actually. She was attacked by a Toxicroak."

Paul thought about this before answering, "A Gym Leader who can't fight off a wild Pokémon. Pathetic. She must make friends with her Pokémon or something. I always say that it makes a person and their Pokémon weak. And here's proof. You're injured, and she's probably hurt bad, all because of her weakn-"

Paul didn't finish, because a glove was slapped across his face.

"I heard you were an A-hole, but this is ridiculous!" roared an angry Spectre Dan.

"What's your problem?" retorted Paul.

"Three things: One, you insult my friend and his Pokémon. Two, you mock his old friend Misty, who is in the hospital for one reason. Misty tried to foil a kidnapping attempt, and was savagely attacked by the kidnapper's Toxicroak. She was poisoned and her back was broken before she could even call out a Pokémon. Just because you don't know her doesn't give you an excuse to act like a jerk about it. Finally…"

Spectre Dan slapped Paul with the glove again before continuing, "I've heard a lot about you. You scorn friendships and the like. You despise everything I stand for, and thus you insult my very purpose in life. For that, you will pay."

Dan slapped Paul one last time before saying, "We meet on the field of battle."

As Dan strode off, Spook hummed a funeral march in Paul's direction. Blaze didn't try to stop him.

**oOo**

"Brock will referee. This will be a full battle, six-on-six, no substitutions, with one exception. Say I take out one of your Pokémon. As you switch him out, I have the option of switching for one of my other Pokémon. You will have the same option in a similar situation, but I doubt you will find yourself in that situation," Spectre Dan said as he explained the rules.

"You sound cocky," replied Paul.

"It's not cocky if you now your Pokémon's limits. It is something you can only be sure of IF you are friends with your Pokémon."

Both opponents took their places at the opposite ends of the battlefield.

"Paul is a dead man," said Dawn.

"Bet you five that Paul doesn't take out a single one of Dan's Pokémon," said Ash.

"Make it ten."

"Deal."

"The battle between Spectre Dan of Littleroot and Paul of Veilstone will now begin. Both challengers know the rules. Begin!" called Brock.

"Weavile! Stand by for battle!"

"Gyarados! To the front lines!"

The two stared each other down for a moment before their trainers ordered attacks.

"Weavile, use Swords Dance!"

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!"

Both Pokémon stared undulating, the two moves powering up their respective users stats. But, out of the two moves, Dragon Dance was the better booster. Paul had Weavile use Metal Claw, with Swords Dance powering it up. But, Gyarados dodged easily, since Dragon Dance boosts speed as well as attack. One Bite attack from Gyarados later, and Weavile was down for the count.

"WHAT? One attack!" shouted Paul in disbelief.

"Well, isn't this poetic," said Dan mockingly, "Gyarados evolved from a Magikarp, the first Pokémon I ever captured. He is living proof that any Pokémon can become strong if trained with love. But, I doubt that that's anything YOU understand. I know all about you. You witnessed your brother's defeat at the hands of Pyramid King Brandon of the Battle Frontier. Brother Reggie retired from battling after that, to become a Pokémon breeder. You never understood why. I'll tell you why. He found happiness in raising Pokémon with love. He liked it better than battling with them. It didn't matter if they weren't strong; they could become strong."

"Stop talking and battle. GO, Torterra."

Paul's starter came out and roared. Then, Dan shocked everyone by sending out Static, a Pokémon with a disadvantage to Torterra. However, Torterra sized up Static and looked worriedly at Paul. Paul ignored the look and told Torterra to get his head in the game. Moments later, the Electivire showed why Dan chose him.

"Static, Shatterpoint."

It wasn't a move; it was a combo that Dan had come up with through many hours of training with Static. Static rushed forward and hit Torterra with an Ice Punch, freezing a large part of the shell. Then, Static used Brick Break, hitting the frozen part and causing massive damage.

"This is what can be accomplished when you and your Pokémon trust each other. This sort of trust can only be accomplished through friendship," said Dan.

"Do you ever stop talking? Torterra, Stone Edge!" shouted Paul.

"No. Static, ignite the blades!"

Static activated his special move, extending electrically charged plasma from his extra-long tails, and wielding them like swords. He easily cut a path through the hail of stones, and landed two hard hits on Torterra, fainting it.

"No way," said Paul.

"Two down, four to go," said Dan in a sing-song voice, "This is cake."

"Why I ought to…"

"You 'ought to' what, Paul? You can't beat me. Torterra tried to tell you that Static was out of his league, but you didn't listen. If you were closer to him, you would have realized Torterra's limits, and realized that he didn't stand a chance."

"Will you shut up?"

"No, I won't. Right there, you can't control your emotions. I thought Brandon warned you about that when he crushed you."

"How do you know that?"

"Brandon told me about the battle. But, enough about that. Let's see what the next battle brings."

"Fine. Magmortar, stand by for battle!"

"Spook, you're up!"

Spook giggled as he drifted onto the field. Dan was playing Paul like a violin. He knew that Paul would be thinking that Spook and Blaze were weak, since out-of-ball Pokémon clashed with his idea of strength. On the other hand, Gyarados and Static were both tremendously strong. This created a paradox in Paul's head, which clouded his judgment. His judgment was further clouded by anger. Dan knew all this, and had planned it. He was playing a chess game in his head while battling.

Paul was losing both.

"Spook, show him your skill."

Spook laughed maniacally and began to weave his illusions. Darkness covered the field, cutting out the view from the sidelines. Ash, Dawn, and Brock couldn't see what was happening inside the dome of shadow.

Within the dome:

"Where am I?" asked Paul.

"Spook has read your mind and peered into your soul. He is now projecting what he has found," came Spectre Dan's voice.

"Quit playing mind games and fight!"

"First, let us see what is in your soul. Well, this is interesting. Nothing but blackness. Wait! I see something."

An image began to form out of the darkness. It was two figures. One was a little boy. He was lying on the floor and crying. A tall, black figure stood over him. Dan's image appeared beside Paul.

"The boy is your younger self," the shadow Dan explained, "He represents who you once were, a bright boy full of hope and love for Pokémon. The taller figure is a different matter. He is both you now and who you may become. He is a persona consumed with rage and a lust for power. He is your dark side. He is poisoning your younger, brighter self. Soon, your own darkness will take over completely. When that happens, your life will become naught but pain and suffering. I have seen it happen to many people. They lose themselves in their own darkness, and never climb back out. But, at the same time as your darkness is overtaking you, your light side is trying to fight, crying out for friends."

"Enough! I don't believe you. I don't care about anything but strength. It's all I want," shouted Paul.

"You're fooling yourself," said the shadow, and he pulled out a large green crystal before continuing, "I found this within your subconscious. Look at it. What do you see?"

"I see…Ash. And his Pikachu."

"Do you know why this crystal is green? Green is for envy. You envy Ash's relationship with his Pokémon. You want it, but don't know what to do. It is something you must come to terms with, if you are to change. But, you must make the change. No one else can tell you how to feel love. You must find it yourself."

"SHUT UP! Magmortar, use Rock Tomb!"

Magmortar fired blindly though the darkness, accomplishing nothing but a small pile in the corner of the field. The shadow Dan disappeared, and his voice called out.

"Why curse the darkness, when you can light a candle. Spook, light him up."

Spook fired his attack barrage, knocking out Magmortar with a clean hit. The darkness faded, and the battlefield was once again visible.

"What kind of game are you playing, Spectre? What was all that?" shouted Paul.

"A warning," said Dan, "Now, I will be using Blaze for the rest of the fight. Choose your Pokémon."

"Fine. Honchkrow, stand by for battle."

The bird Pokémon appeared and sneered at Blaze.

"Give me all you have," said Paul.

"Fine. Your funeral. Blaze, take off the bands."

Blaze nodded, and took off the weighted bands around his wrists and ankles. He tossed them aside, and Paul was shocked at the crater they made upon landing. But he shook it off and ordered an Aerial Ace from Honchkrow. He figured that the loss of weight made Blaze much faster, so a sure-hit move was the best thing to do.

But, Dan just ordered Blaze to catch the attack. Blaze leaped up and caught Honchkrow by the wings as he was starting the attack. Blaze then used Rock Smash to pound Honchkrow into the ground. When the bird tried to get back up, Blaze finished him with Blaze Kick. The most amazing thing was that Dan never told Blaze what to do after catching Honchkrow.

"Unbelievable," said Paul.

"Blaze was my starter," Dan said, "We trust each other so much, that we are able to practically read each other's minds. I trusted him enough to know what to do. This sort of trust is born out of deep friendship. Is the concept that alien to you? Or, are you just stupid?"

"Be QUIET!"

"Do you even know how your Pokémon feel about you? I'll tell you. They are afraid. They are afraid of what you would do to them if they don't live up to your rules of strength. Only Torterra and Electabuzz trust you, but they are starting to waver. They saw what you did to Chimchar, and how the little bugger has grown under Ash's tutelage. He has grown into a fine warrior. He should actually evolve into Infernape soon, if my hunch is correct. My hunches are usually correct. Your Pokémon wonder if Ash's training techniques are superior to yours."

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't bother to deny it. I was born with the ability to understand Pokémon speech. Understanding what they feel came with age, maturity, and love, until I was able to look into a Pokémon's soul at a glance. I am never wrong about these things."

"You don't know me or my Pokémon!"

"Then let's put that to the test. Do you trust your Pokémon enough to battle WITHOUT your orders? Do you believe in them? I trust and believe in Blaze. Call out your last two Pokémon. Blaze will beat them both at once, and neither of us will give any orders."

"FINE! Electabuzz and Ursaring, pound him!"

The two Pokémon came out, and Dan explained to rules of the round to them. Dan noticed that while Electabuzz seemed to be an honorable fighter, Ursaring was a raging behemoth, who, like his master, cared only about strength.

"This should be interesting," said Brock, "Let the final round begin!"

Ursaring was the first to react, charging at Blaze with a Hammer Arm. Blaze effortlessly dodged. This went on for while, Electabuzz and Ursaring attacking and Blaze easily, almost mockingly, dodging. Soon, Electabuzz realized that he couldn't win.

Ursaring was more thick-skulled.

'Get back here and fight you coward!' he roared.

'As you wish,' Blaze calmly replied.

Blaze's speed caused him to disappear for a moment, before reappearing in front of Ursaring and whipping out a Sky Uppercut. Ursaring was launched skyward, and Blaze leaped after him. Blaze bear the tar out of Ursaring, scoring multiple hits as they fell, before using a Blaze Kick about two feet from the ground. The force of the kick broke Ursaring's arm and drove him about a foot into the ground. Blaze then turned to Electabuzz.

'I can see that you are a more honorable fighter than he was,' said Blaze as Dan translated for Paul's benefit, 'So, I'm giving you a chance to surrender. You know that you can't beat me. Will you admit defeat, or will you stick to Paul's teachings and fight until you are broken? It's your choice.'

Electabuzz thought about this, and then knelt and said, 'I yield to the superior warrior and the bigger man.'

"Ursaring is unable to battle, and Electabuzz concedes. The victory goes to Spectre Dan," said Brock.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone get beat so badly," said Maria.

"Dan didn't beat Paul," said Dawn as she forked over Ash's winnings, "He DESTROYED him."

"Paul never stood a chance," said Ash, and Pikachu voiced his agreement.

Dan strode over to Paul and spoke, "You are a good fighter. But, without trust in your Pokémon, any victory will be hollow. You must face your own darkness, if you are to become as strong as you wish to be."

Dan turned and walked away. But, Paul chased after him in anger at what had just happened.

"Wait a minute, you piece of -"

He never finished. A sword blade pressed against his throat. Spectre Dan's next words were spoken in a glacial tone.

"It's never wise to try that on an agent of the International Police. If you try it again, keep in mind that I have a license to kill. Now, go and heal your Pokémon. We're done."

Dan sheathed his sword and walked over to the others.

"Come on. We have a zeppelin to catch."

"Did you mean what you just said to Paul? About your license?" asked Maria.

"No, but he doesn't know that," Dan answered in a whisper, "It should give him something to chew on. Now, let's go play Cupid."

* * *

_I'm not the best at providing lots of details, which is a bit of a problem in action sequences. But, I think this turned out well. I greatly enjoyed writing this, mostly because I, like every other watcher of the anime, hate Paul's guts. So, pounding him flat was very enjoyable for me. Hee-hee-hee. Also, to you Naruto fans, yes, Blaze's finisher on Ursaring was based on Sasuke's Lion's Barrage._

_Spectre Dan runs a VERY good bluff, doesn't he?_


	13. Operation Matchmaker

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_I told you guys that I would get around to an AAML story. Here it is. Spectre Dan plays both Cupid and DJ. YAY!_

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XIII

Operation Matchmaker

Misty was released from the Cerulean City Hospital at about noon. Her sister, Daisy, picked her up and took her home. However, she was still in a wheelchair. Misty couldn't believe her luck. Not only were her other two sisters unreachable, as they were aboard on a modeling gig, but she wouldn't be able to run the gym in her condition.

"Cheer up, Misty. At least you've been training an apprentice. Mary will help me run the gym while you're on the mend," said Daisy.

"Yeah, like I'm going to trust you with the gym," retorted Misty.

"Like, do you have a choice?"

Misty shot her eldest sister a glare.

"Good point. But I still don't like it."

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched by a ghost Pokémon. It was a Spiritomb with a red-and-white striped scarf tied around his keystone. His name was Spook, and he flew off to report to his trainer.

**oOo**

"Phase One complete," said Spectre Dan, "My man on the inside has done his job and injected the serum."

"Your 'man on the inside'? Isn't he just an orderly who owed you a favor?" asked Ash.

"Whatever. The point is that Misty's weakened immune system was the only thing keeping her in the hospital. The serum she was injected with boosted it to regular levels so that she could be released. Now for Phase Two: Special Delivery."

**oOo**

It was 5 PM. Daisy was taking a pizza out of the oven when the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer the door.

"Wow," she said. Standing there was a black Charizard wearing a blue hat. He had a bag with him that said 'Special Delivery' on the side. He took two items from out of it: a small package and a letter.

"Don't I have to, like, sign or something?" Daisy asked, and the Charizard shook his head. He pointed to the letter before flying off, and Daisy noticed the letter had the words 'For Your Eyes Only' on the envelope.

Daisy went back to the kitchen. She set the package marked to Misty on the counter, and opened the letter. It said:

_Don't let Misty see this. I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum's. I am writing this on his behalf. He wants to finally tell Misty the truth. If you care about your sister's happiness, then you will follow these instructions to the letter. In the next five minutes, you will get a phone call. You will pretend it is your agent, telling you to come see him 'this minute'. You will tell Misty that he was stubborn and hung up before you could protest. Then, you will leave. Hang out at the Pokémon Center until my Blaziken comes to get you. I will send him after the operation is done. Signed, Cupid._

Daisy was skeptical, until the phone rang.

"Is this Daisy?" the voice at the other end asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Daisy answered.

"This is Cupid. Be ready to do this."

"Like, hold on! My sister isn't well. I can't just leave her on the fly. How do I now this is legit?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line, and then a different voice came on.

"Daisy, it's Ash. Please. Help me." Ash's tone was pleading and serious. Daisy was touched.

"Well, okay, I guess," said Daisy.

**oOo**

Spectre Dan closed the line on his wrist communicator.

"Phase Two accomplished," he said, "and while that was being done, Spook was inserting a computer chip in Misty's radio."

"That's the chip that will let us take control of the radio, right?" asked Ash.

"Yes, and with our control, it will play only love songs, with particular attention to the one you wrote."

"By the way, thanks for helping put my poem to music. I didn't know you could play the violin."

"Not enough as I'd like. But thank you though."

**oOo**

Misty was home alone now. She hadn't liked the idea of staying home alone, but her Pokémon (at least the ones that could go on land) were keeping close watch her. There was nothing good on TV, so she decided to listen to the radio. However, she couldn't find anything but love songs, which she was in no mood for. It simply reminded her of someone whom she hadn't heard from in a long time.

"Maybe he's found someone else," Misty said sadly, "If only he knew how much I miss him. How hard it was to leave in the first place. Sweet Ho-oh, what do I do?"

She shook her head, as she often did when those thought intruded. It wasn't good for her to dwell on them. But, just as she was about to turn the radio off…

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL!" shouted the DJ on the radio, with such force that Misty started.

The DJ continued, "We have a special request coming up. It's a song written by an anonymous young man with a Pikachu. It goes out to girl named Misty. Hey Misty, if you're listening, this one's for you. Heh-heh, I love playing Cupid."

"A young man with a Pikachu? I wonder, could it be…" said Misty.

The song itself was very sweet. It had a lovely violin playing the tune, and the lyrics told a story that Misty found oddly familiar. The story was about a boy and a girl, who traveled together. Both secretly had feelings for each other, but both never acted on their feelings. Eventually, they separated, and the boy feared that he would never tell her how he felt. Finally, when he hears that the girl was hurt badly, he resolves to tell her how he feels before it's too late. The song touched Misty.

"I wonder…"

**oOo**

"How's she doing Spook?" Dan asked over a psychic channel.

'She's wondering about the origin of the song,' giggled Spook, 'It might be time to continue. What's the next phase?'

"Make sure she opens the package. That's Phase Three. I'll send Static and Staraptor to set up the flowers. That's Phase Four. Then, when the time is right, we will initiate Phase Five."

'That's when Ash shows up, right?'

"Right. Now, let's do it."

**oOo**

Misty got hungry. Remembering that Daisy had made a pizza, she sent Politoed and Corsola to the kitchen to get a slice for her. They had to warm it up in the microwave for a bit first, though. Then, Politoed noticed the package that had arrived earlier on the counter. He grabbed it and brought it to Misty along with the pizza.

"What do you have there?" Misty asked, taking the package, "Huh. It's addressed to me. Daisy must have forgotten to give it to me."

She opened the package and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace. On the end was a heart-shaped stone of a deep blue color. Misty had never been one for jewelry, but this was extremely beautiful. A note fell out of the box, and Azurill picked it up and gave it to her. It said 'To Misty. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier.' It was only signed with an 'A', but it was written on Pikachu stationary, leaving little doubt as to the sender.

"It can't be, can it? Is he that much of a romantic?" she said aloud.

There was a sound outside the window, as if someone where tossing rocks at it. She wheeled over and looked out the window, the pizza slice forgotten. She thought she saw a flash of yellow in the bushes, but quickly forgot about it upon seeing what was outside the window.

Flowerpots were arranged in a heart-shaped pattern on the ground. Within the heart were flower petals spelling out a message. They were blown away by a gust of wind, but the message drilled into her brain.

A + M

"No way."

"Misty?" a voice called out.

Misty turned her wheelchair, asking who was there. A ghostly Pokémon materialized before her. It was wearing a red-and-white striped scarf, and he psychically moved the ends in a beckoning gesture. Against her better judgment, she followed.

The Spiritomb, for Misty recognized the species from a Gym Battle, lead her down the hall to the foyer of the Gym. It then promptly disappeared, but Misty barely noticed. Standing there was a boy who she knew very well, one that she had long wanted to get closer to, but could never summon up the courage.

It was Ash.

"Misty," he said, "I came as soon as I heard what had happened. I didn't want this kind of thing to happen again. Not without telling you how I felt."

"Ash…" Misty started to say.

"Please, let me finish. I've been a fool. I should have told you this a long time ago. I've regretted not telling you when I could have. I just didn't know how to say it before. But, I'm going to say it now, loud and clear.

"I love you, Misty. I love you with all of my heart."

"Ash," Misty said tearing up, "You have no idea how often I have dreamt of you saying those words. By Ho-oh, I love you too. I always have, and I always will."

Ash moved toward Misty, lifted her out of her wheelchair, and kissed her passionately. Misty returned the kiss, and for a few moments, everything else melted away. All there was in the world was Ash, Misty, and a love that finally rose to the surface. A deep love that was always meant to be, even if they hadn't known it at first.

But, Spectre Dan, the matchmaker and orchestrator of the whole affair, wasn't done yet. When Ash at last set Misty back down, Spook reappeared.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

Spook beckoned them to follow, so they did. He led them to the kitchen, where the table had been set up with a checkered tablecloth, lit candles, and a spaghetti dinner. Spook hit the PLAY button on a boom box before disappearing with a smile and a wink.

The boom box started playing soft strains of music, and a voice sang a love song. The music was from an old animated movie, and the dinner was set up just like the famous scene from the same movie.

"By the look on your face, I take it that this was a surprise," said Misty.

"To be completely honest, I had help pulling this night off. I guess our Cupid had one last surprise for us, the little sneak," answered Ash.

"Well, at any rate, it's very romantic, and we shouldn't let this effort go to waste, should we?"

"I guess not. You'll probably meet him tomorrow anyway. He's watching my Pokémon for tonight, so that it could be just you and me. Even crazy Spook knows when he's the third wheel, so he won't bother us any more tonight."

"That's good. We have a lot of catching up to do, but for now, let's just talk."

**oOo**

Spook returned to Spectre Dan and Pikachu, with word of success.

"Well Pikachu, we did it. Ash and Misty are finally together," Dan said.

'Yeah, it's about time,' answered Pikachu.

* * *

_I think this turned out well, and I found myself in joy at the kiss between Ash and Misty, even if it's just a fan fic and not cannon with the anime. I'd like to thank two writers on DeviantArt, bonitalatina45 and c-war. Their AAML stories ('Blast From the Past' and 'Hooked' respectively) were a big inspiration to me. The flower petal thing was originally from bonita's story, but it was so good that I adapted it into my tale. Also, to clarify, the spaghetti dinner thing is from the Disney movie 'The Lady and the Tramp'. But, you probably figured that._


	14. Final Blast Off

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XIV

Final Blast Off

Misty woke up in her own bed, remembering last night. She and Ash finally professed love for each other, but eventually decided that they weren't ready for sharing a bed (wink, wink, nudge, nudge), partially because Misty hadn't recovered from having her back broken. As she was now, Ash carried her upstairs to her room, helped her change into her pajamas (with Misty blushing the whole time), and then headed to the guest room himself. Misty's Politoed, Corsola, and Psyduck (who had been remarkably intelligent through the whole affair) helped her get downstairs to the kitchen, where they found Ash helping Daisy make pancakes.

"Morning, beautiful. I made breakfast," said Ash.

"I didn't know you could cook," said Misty.

"I've traveled with Brock long enough to pick up a few things."

"Yeah, like how to use pancake mix," said Daisy snidely.

Everyone laughed at that, and eventually sat down to eat. Daisy excused herself early, saying that she needed to feed the Pokémon, but Ash and Misty knew that she just wanted to give them some 'alone time'. Politoed, Corsola, and Psyduck followed.

They just talked for a while, about where to go from there.

"I won't be able to do much battling with this," said Ash showing Misty his burned right hand, "so it's a good time to take a break from the Sinnoh League, and work on our relationship."

"You know, you didn't tell me where you got that," said Misty.

Ash was about to explain, but the wall suddenly collapsed and a robotic arm grabbed Misty.

"NO!" shouted Ash, following Misty. He came face to face with a large Wobbuffet with multiple arms coming off it, like the one that got Misty. It had a large red 'R' on the front.

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Who else?" they said, and then proceeded to recite their motto. Misty interrupted them, asking if how low they were willing to go, attacking an infirm. They seemed a bit surprised by the news that Misty was temporarily confined to a wheelchair, though it was strange that they hadn't noticed it. But they shook it off.

"At least she makes a better hostage," said Jessie.

"Now, hand over Pikachu before she ends up in a wheelchair PERMANENTLY!" threatened Meowth.

"I don't know, this seems a little too cutthroat for us," said James.

"With that Spectre guy gone, we need to strike now. Who cares if it's extreme?" shouted Jessie.

While they argued about whether or not this situation was too much, Ash climbed up the robot and tried to pry Misty loose.

"Ash, this is too dangerous without Pokémon," said Misty worriedly.

"I don't care. I won't let them hurt you. I guess people really do crazy things for love," said Ash.

Unfortunately, Team Rocket had stopped arguing, and noticed Ash climbing. They used one of the other arms to capture Ash.

"Trying to rescue your little girlfriend?" asked Jessie. She thought the accusation of Misty being his girlfriend would throw Ash off his game. That ploy had worked before.

"Yes," Ash answered, and Team Rocket was disoriented for a minute. They hadn't expected that answer. Thus, they were distracted when the ally Ash had noticed a minute ago struck.

"I can't leave you alone for one day, can I Ash?" asked Spectre Dan as he cleaved his sword through both arms of the robot. Spook used his psychic powers to catch Ash and Misty, while Blaze aimed a Blaze Kick at the robot. However, the robot glowed as the attack hit, and Blaze was blasted back.

"Good luck. Our robot perfectly mimics Wobbuffet's Counter and Mirror Coat attacks. It can even do both at once. You can't touch us," said Meowth.

"Ah, but all Wobbuffet have trouble countering multiple attacks of different elements, so…" said Dan sheathing his sword.

He released all his Pokémon, as well as Ash's (who he had been watching). Misty put her fingers to her lips and let out a sharp whistle. Her Gyarados, Politoed, Staryu, and Corsola came running

"Alright everyone," shouted Dan, "pick a partner and aim at a different spot on the robot. GO!"

(Author's note: Because several things happened within the space of about two minutes, I will number a list for ease)

Team Rocket's robot lashed out, spearing and shredding the wings of Ash's Gliscor. The Pokémon fell, so Dan and Ash quickly got him out of the line of fire.

Spook psychically lifted Registeel and tossed him at the robot. When Registeel made contact, he unleashed an Earthquake.

Blaze leaped on Darkwing. They flew up high, and executed a Double Phoenix Dive, with Darkwing using Flamethrower and Blaze using Blaze Kick.

After he finished using Dragon Dance, Dan's Gyarados told Static to hop on. Static did, and they both charged forward with a Thunderpunch and an Ice Fang.

Pikachu and Buizel charged forward with a Volt Tackle and an Aqua Jet, respectively. Staraptor joined them with a Brave Bird.

Monferno charged forward with a Flame Wheel, swiftly evolving into an Infernape as he went.

Grotle fired an Energy Ball.

Misty's Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam.

Staryu and Politoed fired a Water Gun.

Corsola fired a Pin Missile.

A Hidden Power came from high in the sky and hit the robot in the back.

However, the robot didn't explode, which was odd. It collapsed and out rolled Team Rocket. A Milotic came out of nowhere and wrapped them up before they could make a move.

"Maria? I thought I told you to stay behind. I bet that Hidden Power was yours," scolded Dan.

"Yeah, did you really expect me to sit back while you had all the fun? But, that Hidden Power wasn't mine," Maria said, coming out of the bushes. She was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Suddenly, a white blur zoomed out of the sky, weaving around the Pokémon. It plowed into Misty, knocking her wheelchair back about a foot.

"No way. Togetic? Is that you?" asked Misty, extreme surprise etching her face.

'You bet!' said Togetic happily, 'A lot of the other Togepi in the Mirage Kingdom evolved, so they didn't need me to protect them anymore. So, I decided to come back.'

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," said Ash, surprised to see Misty's old Pokémon.

"So, this is the famed Togetic. Nice to meet you, little one. I take it the Hidden Power was yours," said Dan.

'Yep!' said Togetic

"First, who are you?" asked Misty.

"He's our Cupid," replied Ash.

"Guilty as charged," Dan said, taking the bouquet from Maria before continuing, "Spectre Dan at your service."

**oOo**

Misty was surprised on three counts; one, she couldn't believe that the girl she had tried to save was sitting there, perfectly fine and with sight healed. Misty was sure that the kidnapped girl had been blind. Two, she couldn't believe that the fabled Arceus had healed Maria. Three, she was shocked that the man before her was an agent of the International Police.

"It's all true, every word of it," said Maria.

"Now," said Dan, coming back from the kitchen with a glass, "Everything you have heard is technically classified, so none of it leaves this room. You're only being told because you were injured in the kidnapping, so you are technically connected to all this. Now, drink this."

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"It's an old family recipe. It's a shake absolutely loaded with nutrients. It will help you heal faster."

"All right," said Misty, taking a sip, "Huh, it's a bit bitter."

"Imagine drinking it without cinnamon. THAT was bitter."

"Hey, what about the kitchen wall?"

"My guys are fixing it. It should be done in a little bit. They work fast."

Then, Ash and Daisy returned from the Pokémon Center. They had gone to have Gliscor's wings fixed.

"How is he?" asked Dan.

"They want to keep him overnight, but his wings are pretty bad. It's doubtful that he will be able to fly again," answered Ash sadly.

"You have my condolences. I can airlift him to Oak's Lab tomorrow. Give him one last flight, you know."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Misty.

"It's still a shame that he has to retire so early in life," said Maria.

"By the way Dan, thanks for helping bring me and Ash together," said Misty.

"To be honest, most of the stuff was Ash's ideas. I put his poem to music, hijacked your radio (I'll fix that, by the way), had you injected with an immune system booster so you could be released from the hospital, and came up with the spaghetti dinner. He did everything else."

"I thought your voice sounded familiar. You were the DJ. But, how did you get the dinner in here?"

"That was me," said Maria, "I cooked the dinner at my house, then had Synch, my Ralts, teleport the whole thing to your kitchen. Then, he teleported the mess back to my house so I could wash the dishes."

"What about the necklace?"

"I found it at a market in Vermillion," said Ash, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," said Ash, and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take care of Team Rocket," said Dan.

**oOo**

"Whatever happened to the Pokémon thieves that were actually a threat?" Spectre Dan asked Team Rocket.

"You mean we're not a threat?" Jessie angrily asked.

"How long have you been chasing Ash and Pikachu? Answer: years. But, how many times have you ACTUALLY come close to getting away with Pikachu? Getting away AND having Ash completely lose the trail? How many times have your traps worked all the way? How many times have you WON? Answer to all: ZERO."

"Well…" said Meowth, but Dan wasn't done.

"Your success record is horrendous. Not just in criminal endeavors. I've seen a lot of Pokémon Contests, and I can recognize a disguise when I see one."

"Wait, you know all my contest personas?" asked Jessie.

"It's not hard to pick out. A master of disguise knows a disguise when he sees one. You've entered loads of contests, and how many have you WON? Three, two if you take out the one James did in your place. You stink for two reasons. You don't have a real connection with your Pokémon. And, you're a spotlight hog. It's the Pokémon that shine in a contest, NOT YOU! You are NOT the beauty you think you are. You're vain and ill-tempered, and that's not going to get you far in the world."

"Why I ought to…"

"James. You can't assert yourself at all. You let other people walk all over you. Even your Pokémon know that. It's why they won't stop chomping on you. Get a backbone and stand up for yourself! You are supposed to be a Pokémon trainer. Act like it!"

James looked like he was about to say something, but didn't.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Meowth. You're a sleaze and a coward. There is no reason that you can't become stronger. You just need experience."

"That's not true. Teaching myself to talk used up my ability to learn new moves," countered Meowth.

"WRONG! All Pokémon have the ability to understand human speech, although by different degrees. But, there is a theory that a few are born with the potential to learn to speak it. This would come at no cost to battle skills. You simply do not partake in battles and thus never gain any experience. You are gifted with lightning speed. USE IT!"

"Why I ought to -," and Meowth wiggled out of Rose the Milotic's grip and leaped at Dan. Blaze intercepted and fought with Meowth for a bit before subduing him.

'You're pretty fast, Meowth. You just need to train, and you will be a viable threat in battle. Trust me, I know these things,' said Blaze.

"Really?" asked Meowth.

"Moving on," said Spectre Dan, motioning for Rose to release them, "I can tell that you guys are good people deep down. You have no place in a criminal organization whose other members don't respect you. I'd bet 50 Fire Stones that even your boss dislikes you. A lot. You are in the wrong game. Get out while you can. You must have thought about leaving Team Rocket and settling down or something."

They had thought about it, but were reluctant to. It was true that they were tiring of all this, but they were worried about what Giovanni would do to them if they quit.

"We need to think about it," said Jessie.

"If it helps, I can get you protection. In return, you can tell us what you know about Team Rocket operations," said Dan.

"Betray Team Rocket?" shouted James.

"Your lives have been a terror for the past several years, all because of your involvement in Team Rocket. You're free to go, but ask yourselves this…

"What do you owe them?"

**oOo**

"What did you talk to Team Rocket about?" asked Ash over dinner.

"Oh, just where their lives are going. If they were happy. If it ends up like I think it will, I don't think we will have any more trouble with them."

"I'd like to see that," said Misty sarcastically.

"Oh, I think you will. Now on a lighter note, how about a little violin after dinner?" Dan asked, "I don't think any of you have really heard me play to my fullest."

After dinner, Dan treated them to some violin music. And it was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

_I set out writing this intending to solve three problems:_

_1. I wanted to incorporate the Gible Ash caught recently (at least when I wrote this it was recent) into my story. But, I needed to get rid of Gliscor first._

_2. I needed to evolve Monferno, and I needed to do it in a cool way._

_3. I had long wanted to take Jessie and James out of the equation, ever since I had a dream where I psychoanalyzed them, and drove them away from crime. I may catch heck for it, but I think it's worth it._

_I needed to accomplish all these things while keeping the A+M romance going. I think it went well._


	15. Cerulean Days

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This is really just a transition piece. Just something to fast-forward through Misty's recovery. Still, it's worth the read, since it ties directly into the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XV

Cerulean Days

The next few weeks played out in a similar fashion. Spectre Dan and Maria helped out around the gym, training the Pokémon and helping with Misty's physical therapy. Ash and Misty, when not working with the Pokémon, worked with each other. Between Dan's nutrient shakes, the physical therapy regime, and Ash's encouragement and love, Misty grew stronger by leaps and bounds. Soon, she was about to walk with support for small amounts of time, but these increments grew slightly longer every day. As for Ash and Misty, they spent a lot of time together, both very much in love. It was a very un-stressful time, until one day, at about lunchtime…

"Misty, this place gets satellite TV, right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"Do you think we can get Sinnoh from here?"

"Oh, I get what's going on. I can say for a fact that we can get Sinnoh TV signals," said Dan.

"Sweet, Dawn's contest is today," said Ash.

Misty looked confused as they went to the den, but Ash and Dan explained what was going on.

"Funny, you didn't mention a Dawn," said Misty warily.

"Really?" asked Ash as he found the station, "Ah, just in time for the appeal rounds."

"You know, that city is the only one where contests are in the form of doubles. Like double battles, for instance," said Maria.

As Maria gave Misty a brief rundown of Pokémon Contests, Dan got a little worried about Misty's reaction to Dawn. This worry was magnified when Dawn made her appeal. Misty looked at the screen, and then back at Ash, who was cheering for Dawn.

"She looks pretty," Misty said.

"Really? I -" Ash began, but Spectre Dan interrupted.

"Ash, why don't you go make some popcorn," he said.

"All right," said Ash. As soon as Ash was out of earshot, Dan rounded on Misty.

"Misty, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then stop thinking it."

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I think you know what I think you're thinking."

"Can we stop doing that?"

"Fine, but seriously, how could you think that?"

"Think what?"

Dan pointed to the screen and said, "Dawn is just like May; she thinks of Ash as nothing more than a friend and a mentor. Ash sees her like a little sister. Do you think that he would even think about another girl? Answer: NO! You are the only one for him, Misty. You two are meant to be. You always will. No one will ever come between you. You know, I asked Brock about you and Ash, and he said that parting was probably the hardest thing Ash had ever done. He beat himself up the whole time he was in Hoenn for letting it happen. It's a no-prize that he won't let it happen again, not after this."

"But…"

"No buts. Stop doubting yourself. Think about this: his hand fully healed a week ago. He could have gone back to Sinnoh then, won his gym badge, and then competed in the Sinnoh League. But, he hasn't. He told me that he is going to wait until you are better, so that you could come with him to Sinnoh."

"He said that?"

"They can't get me to stop saying it." Ash had heard most of the conversation and was now walking into the room.

"Oh Ash, that is so sweet," said Misty tearing up.

"Dan's right about everything. He usually is. So, does that make you feel better?" Ash asked.

"Much," said Misty, and she pulled Ash into a kiss.

"Are they going to keep doing that?" Maria whispered to Dan.

"Just wait till YOU hit puberty, Maria," Dan replied.

"Bum bum BUUUUM!" said Spook

**oOo**

The next day, Daisy went out with Maria, and Dan decided to check out the nearby Daycare Center, which had undergone some renovations. While they were gone, a challenger came to the gym. He was about Dan's age, and had a repulsive aura about him. Just looking at the guy made a person sick. His haunty attitude didn't help either. It was hard to believe, but it was worse than Gary's!

"I've come to challenge the gym. Where is the leader?" he said in an ugly tone.

"Right here," said Misty, wheeling over. She had gotten much stronger, but she had just finished her physical therapy and was resting in her wheelchair.

"OH NO! I'm not going to pound a cripple. I heard this gym was weak, but I didn't think the leader was like this!"

"Why I ought to…" Misty's trademark temper was flaring, but Ash stepped forward.

"No, Misty, you can't. You're still in no shape for this. I'll take him on. Call it chivalry if you want, but this guy is rubbing me the wrong way too. I want a piece of him."

**oOo**

Misty took a referee's position as the competitors stepped into position. In keeping with the gym's theme, Ash had borrowed Misty's Politoed and Corsola. He also planned to use Buizel.

"This will be a three on three match-up. Only the challenger is allowed to switch-," Misty began, but she was interrupted by the jerk (henceforth Gregory).

"Let's just get on with it, cripple. I don't have all day."

"Why you (*CENSORED*). Go Politoed!" shouted Ash.

"All right, FINALLY! Go Skarmory."

The battle was short. Politoed's superior fighting skill won the fight in record time. A similar thing happened with Gregory's Mismagius. However, the ghost Pokémon used Destiny Bond, causing Politoed to faint as well.

"WELL. I didn't think I would have to use this guy. But, I guess you could say that he's my trump card. GO VENUSAUR!" shouted Gregory.

A rather large and powerful looking Venusaur appeared on the field. Ash immediately began to worry. Corsola would have double the disadvantage against this Pokémon, and he wasn't sure that Buizel could handle it. In the end, he trusted the bond he had with Buizel, and he trusted all the hard training he had done under Dan.

The Pokémon materialized, ready for a fight. Gregory didn't notice that this Pokémon acted different from Politoed, since a different trainer trained him. It would be his undoing.

"Use Razor Leaf, Venusaur!"

"Dive underwater and use Aqua Jet."

The attack from underwater surprised Venusaur, but didn't do much. Venusaur knocked Buizel away with a flick of a foot.

"Come on, Buizel. You can do this. I know you can!" shouted Ash.

"Give it up! You're too weak," said Gregory cruelly, "Finish it, Venusaur."

Venusaur grinned evilly and began to charge up a Solarbeam. But, Ash's words awakened a fire within Buizel. A sort of 'eye of the tiger' thing. At any rate, a blue aura began to form around his fist.

It was an Ice Punch.

Buizel seemed shocked, but Ash just smiled. This was the break they needed.

"Buizel, remember that final blow against Maylene's Lucario? The Water Pulse and Aqua Jet combo? Do the same thing with this Ice Punch"

Buizel nodded. He leaped up, spun, and unleashed an Aqua Jet, all while keeping the energy of the Ice Punch active. The result was a spinning Aqua Jet of high power, spearheaded with an Ice Punch. The combination hit Venusaur, causing an instant KO.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash," Misty said excitedly.

"Fine, enjoy your victory. But, I'll be back. You will all pay for this!" screeched Gregory angrily.

"Oh, I don't think so," came a voice from the hall.

"Who's that? Show your sorry face," shouted Gregory.

"Tell me, do you know anything about a Skarmory and the Daycare Center?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, the chumps there tried to dump a worthless egg on me. They said that my Skarmory had it, but I think that that's just a load of-"

"That's horrid!" shouted Misty, clearly ready to beat the tar out of Gregory, wheelchair or not.

"Hmm. Déjà vu," said the voice, the person attached to it finally walking forward to reveal Spectre Dan. Dan lowered his hood before continuing, "I seem to remember something similar happening in Hoenn."

Gregory stiffened and let out a small squeak.

"Remember me? Or, do you remember this?" Dan said raising his fist. Spook, hovering behind him, made a musical tune from a now-famous shower scene in an old 'slasher' movie.

Gregory screamed. He screamed like a frightened little girl. He screamed like a banshee. He screamed bloody murder. Then, he ran out of the gym and out of town. He ran so fast, you'd have thought the devil himself was after him.

"He was the same guy who left behind a Charmander egg at the Hoenn Daycare Center. It was the egg that hatched into Darkwing," Dan explained.

"I remember that story. You beat the jerk up. That was the same guy?" asked Ash.

"Oh yeah. I also met him again in Fortree City, trying to take revenge on a trainer who beat him. I beat the jerk up again, and this time, Blaze helped. Heh-heh-heh."

Dan smiled a scary smile, and Ash grew thankful that the man was on his side.

**oOo**

Maria began to care for the egg that Gregory left behind. Soon, it hatched into a Skarmory. Maria named the Skarmory 'Shimmer' and loved her immediately. In addition, Synch the Ralts evolved into a Kirlia. The moment it did, Dan produced a Dawn Stone from his bag.

"It's best to evolve a male Kirlia into a Gallade as soon as possible, for two reasons," Dan explained, "One, so that the Kirlia doesn't form psychological problems, for obvious reasons. Two, so that he can learn as many moves as possible. Moves that Kirlia and Gardevoir don't learn."

"What do you say, Synch. What to evolve?" Maria asked. Synch nodded

And with that, Maria's roster became composed of Pinky the shiny Marshtomp, Synch the Gallade, Rose the Milotic, and Shimmer the Skarmory.

**oOo**

About a week later, the doctor gave Misty a clean bill of health. She could now travel with Ash back to Sinnoh. At dinner…

"Wait! Like, what about the gym? I can't run it myself!" said Daisy.

"You're supposed to be the older sister. You're supposed to be responsible. But, all you've been doing is dump your problems on me. All my life, that's all you and Violet and Lily did. Well, I'm done. Take some responsibility and WORK IT OUT!" yelled Misty, years worth of rage lacing her words. Azurill ducked under the table in fear of her 'mommy's' fury.

"Whoa, let's not get enraged. Crasher Wake owes me a favor. He's the Gym Leader of Pastoria City in Sinnoh. It's a water gym, but it will be slow this time of year," explained Spectre Dan, "He'll help whip this place into shape."

"That's good," said Ash, "At least the gym won't be lost with your 'massive influence'."

"Dense boy," commented Misty.

"Scrawny girl," retorted Ash.

Then, they started kissing again.

"Sheesh," said Maria and Spook. Blaze gave them both a slap.

**oOo**

The next day, Ash, Misty, Maria, and Spook went to the airport. Spectre Dan had secured a small, private blimp to take them to Sinnoh.

"Hey, where is Dan?" asked Misty, holding Ash's hand.

"Uncle Dan said that he had one more thing to take care of here. He said that he would meet us at the airport," answered Maria.

"You know, since he is your stepfather and legal guardian, you don't have to call him 'Uncle'."

"Force of habit," said Maria, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, here he comes."

'Where have you been?' asked Spook.

"Getting this for Misty, just in case," answered Dan, revealing a blue walking stick topped with a carving of a Horsea.

"Wow, it's lovely," said Misty taking the stick, "but I don't think I need this. I'm much stronger."

"I'm just covering all the bases."

"He does that. You get used to it," said Ash.

They walked to the chartered blimp, where the captain greeted them. He was about fifteen years older than Dan, with gray temples, a strong jaw, and a scar down his right cheek

"Ladies, gentlemen. If you'll step this way, we can…Wait, Dan?"

"Carter? Hawk, is that you?" Dan asked.

"Whoa! Spectre Dan! Man, it's good to see you again!"

"You know this guy?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he used to work for the International Police. He was one of my mentors. How are the other guys, Carter?"

"Well, Ted and Kent founded a tavern in Ecruteak called 'The Brownstone'. It's doing quite well. Jay helped found the Pokéathlon. And Rex is the head of a profitable pharmaceutical company," Carter said as they entered the blimp.

"What about Wesley and Al?"

"I guess you missed their funerals."

"Oh. So, how are you getting along?"

"Well, I'm good. I bought this blimp with my pension, and the charter business been doing real well. Guess I picked a good retirement. How is Alan by the way?"

"He transferred to an office job in the IP. Guess he couldn't leave the place."

"Well, that's enough catching up. Get to your seats and let's take off," said Carter.

**oOo**

It turned out that Alan's daughter, Jenny, was the stewardess and the co-pilot was also an old friend of Spectre Dan's. Small world, isn't it?

Soon, they were airborne and on their way to Sinnoh. Carter and Dan spent most of the flight catching up on things. Soon they were over Sinnoh and heading toward Sunyshore City.

Suddenly, a ball of energy shot up from the ground and hit the blimp.

"We're going down!" shouted the co-pilot.

* * *

_So, I decided to add a few jokes and nods toward DC Comics. Basically, since Spectre Dan's look is based on The Spectre from DC Comics, and the original Spectre was a founder of the Justice Society of America (precursor to the League), I decided to name some of my character's old friends and mentors after the other founders. The names:_

_• Carter – Hawkman (Carter Hall)_

_• Ted – Wildcat (while Ted Grant wasn't a founder, he is an old stand-by of the JSA, a fixture, so it seemed logical to include him)_

_• Kent – Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson)_

_• Jay – Flash (Jay Garrick) (There's a pun in the story)_

_• Rex – Hourman (Rex Tyler)_

_• Wesley – Sandman (Wesley Dodds)_

_• Al – Atom (Al Pratt)_

_• Alan – Green Lantern (Alan Scott)_

_The Flash and Green Lantern in question are the original, Golden Age ones, and the name of Ted and Kent's bar, 'The Brownstone', is a nod to the fact that the JSA's headquarters is always in an old brownstone building._

_I know too much about this stuff._


	16. Dragon Fire

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XVI

Dragon Fire

"We're going down!" shouted Tom the co-pilot.

"Does anyone else have a Flying-type?" shouted Spectre Dan over Azurill's cries as the blimp pitched back and forth.

"I have still have my Fearow and Salamence," said Carter.

"You always did have a thing for fliers."

"What about my Staraptor? Or Maria's Skarmory?" asked Ash.

"Staraptor doesn't have the flight experience we need. And, Shimmer isn't old enough or large enough for the job. Go, Darkwing!"

"Help us out, Fearow and Salamence!" shouted Carter.

"All right, Jenny and Tom, you take Fearow. Carter, take Blaze and Maria on Salamence. Ash, Misty, Azurill and Pikachu, you're with me," said Dan.

"Still a take-charge guy, eh?" said Carter jokingly.

They all boarded their assigned fliers and managed to get out of the falling blimp before it crashed into a mesa.

"That was close. And, Carter, I'll get the Chief to replace your blimp," said Dan.

"Thanks, Dan. That means a lot."

"Now, let's go find out what the Heatran just happened."

**oOo**

They found out just 'what the Heatran' happened within five minutes. They dodged as a rain of energy nearly blasted them.

"I've seen this before," said Carter, "It's a move called Draco Meteor."

"Well, let's found out where it came from," said Misty.

'Looks like it came from over there,' said Blaze.

"Let's go then," said Maria.

**oOo**

They found a large field pockmarked with many craters. The only people there were an old lady and an Altaria.

"I detect no significant threat," said Dan, "Even without using the scanning tech in my glasses."

"Let's just go talk to her," said Ash.

'Yeah,' said Pikachu, 'What's the worst that-'

'Whoa, you really don't what to say stuff like that,' said Blaze.

"Hey, what are you doing? You shot down our blimp," called Ash.

"Did I? I am terribly sorry," said the old lady, "Let me introduce myself. I am Wilma. I'm a teacher of Dragon-types. I was training, you see, teaching Draco Meteor to this Altaria, and I thought the area was clear."

"I don't know. I've seen Draco Meteor before, and what hit my blimp seemed different," said Carter.

"Yeah, what we just saw was a meteor shower. What hit us was just a solid ball of energy," said Misty.

"Well, I think I can explain that," said Wilma sheepishly, "A Gible has been hanging around here. He has been trying to learn Draco Meteor, but he hasn't been doing very well. That attack was probably him."

"Then he needs work," Carter deadpanned.

"Well, I guess there's no harm done. We should be getting on if we want to reach Sunyshore by nightfall," said Dan.

"Wait! I want to catch this Gible," said Ash.

"Well, I saw that coming," said Misty.

**oOo**

They soon found the Gible munching on a rock. Yes, a _rock_. But, as soon as it saw them, it got scared and fired off a Dragon Pulse. It then used Dig to escape.

"Not a very sociable guy, is he?" Misty asked.

"Come on, Misty. Do you think that is going to stop me?" asked Ash.

"No, I guess it won't."

"Let's set down some bait. I know a recipe for Ground Pokémon food that should work," said Dan.

"Nah, I have some Dragon Pokémon food in my pocket. Salamence likes treats after a successful job," said Carter.

"Better. Let's do it."

**oOo**

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Misty.

"Sure. When Gible takes a bite of the food in that bowl, the mechanism will cause a loud noise that will stun him. Then, Ash jumps out with Buizel," said Carter.

"And, that pokeball I gave him is an experimental one. The Chief gave it to me to field test before I took time off. It works well on Dragon-type Pokémon, so he should have a better chance," said Spectre Dan.

"Shush. Here he comes."

And with that, everyone ducked behind the bushes. Gible stopped at the bowl and sniffed it. He looked around and then spoke.

'I know this is a trap. It's really obvious.'

"He's on to us, Buizel. Let's go," said Ash, "Water Pulse."

The attack hit squarely, dishing out a lot of damage. But, Gible countered with a Rock Smash. Buizel easily dodged and Ash ordered an Ice Punch. It hit and knocked Gible within an inch of fainting.

"Okay, go pokeball!"

Ash chucked the pokeball at the twitching Gible. The little dragon was sucked in and after a few shakes, a pinging sound was heard.

"YES! I caught a Gible!" shouted Ash in his traditional 'Victory' pose. Pikachu and Buizel joined him.

"He hasn't changed at all," Misty said to herself, but Dan caught it.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised how much he has grown. Just wait and you'll see. Oh, Ash," Dan caught Ash's attention, "If you don't mind, I'd like you to fill out this questionnaire when you get the chance. It's standard for field tests."

"Sure, no problem. I'll do it tonight," said Ash.

Then, Dan looked at his watch and swore.

"Oh crud, now we'll never get to Sunyshore before dark."

"Why don't we just fly?" asked Maria.

"Three people are pretty much Darkwing's limit. We have four, five if you count Blaze. And, Spook tires after carrying something for a long time, so that's out."

"Wilma has pointed the way toward a Pokémon Center. My crew was going to stay there," said Carter.

"Sorry old friend, but we have an appointment at Sunyshore before sundown that we can't miss."

"Well then, take my Salamence. Then you can get to Sunyshore quickly."

"Carter, you are a life saver!"

**oOo**

Within minutes, they were airborne. Spectre Dan, Blaze, and Maria were on Darkwing. Ash, Misty, Azurill and Pikachu were on Salamence. Spook and Togetic (who Misty let out for the flight) were bringing up the rear. They zoomed over the countryside quickly, and made it to Sunyshore with an hour to spare before sundown.

"Wow," everyone said, marveling at the Sunyshore skyline.

"I've been here a few times myself, but the view is always impressive," said Dan as they touched down near the Pokémon Center, "Thanks Salamence. Tell Carter to stay healthy."

Salamence roared that he would, before taking off back to his trainer.

"Ash! Spectre Dan!" came Dawn and Brock's voices. Dan glanced at his watch.

"Right on time."

**oOo**

"So, you're Misty," said Dawn as they sat down at a diner to eat a late dinner, "Ash and Brock have told me a lot about you."

"Really? Like what?" Misty said snidely. Ash and Brock exchanged looks of worry.

"Well, for one thing, you had a dangerous temper. But, that was probably an exaggeration. You seem like a level person."

"You haven't known her long," mumbled Brock. Unfortunately, Misty heard him whacked him on the head with a mallet. HARD.

"Saw that coming," said Ash.

'This won't end well,' thought Dan.

But, even Misty had to laugh when Brock tried to flirt with the waitress.

"Gunk!"

"UGH! Poison Jab," said Brock as he collapsed to the floor, the victim of his Croagunk's paralyzing attack. Croagunk giggled to himself as he dragged Brock away.

"Well, I guess that's like my ear-pull thing," Misty said laughing, "He still hasn't learned has he?"

"Nope," said Ash.

"Uh-uh," said Dawn.

'Negative,' said Pikachu.

'No,' said Blaze.

"BZZZT!" said Spook.

"Probably never will," said Dan.

"Oh, Dawn, congratulations on your contest," said Maria.

"Yes, much better performance than last time," said Dan.

"Oh, you saw that?" Dawn said sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You didn't have quite enough synergy with Mamoswine during that contest. He lost his temper, and the Carnivine used that to his advantage. It happens to the best of us."

"Funny. Fantina said the same thing. She trained me some before we left Hearthome, and it really helped."

"Well, she's not just a gym leader, but a former coordinator," said Ash, "She would know."

"I'm curious. That combo with Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. Where did that idea come from?" asked Misty.

"An ice cream bar. Fantina helped me figure out how to make it work," said Dawn, "I owe a lot to her."

"Well, you can definitely repay her by doing well in the Grand Festival," said Dan, "She'll probably be watching to see how much you have learned."

"For now, let's give Ash good luck on his gym battle tomorrow," said Misty.

"He may need it. Volkner is the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh," said Dan, "I know that for a fact. It was one of the toughest victories I ever had.

"Let's hope my training pays off."

* * *

_Ash caught a Gible in the anime, and as I've said before, I wanted to include it. Plus, this was a chance to imagine how Misty would react to Croagunk taking over her old 'pull Brock off girls' position._


	17. The Disillusioned Gym Leader

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XVII

The Disillusioned Gym Leader

"Well, there's the gym," said Spectre Dan.

"I am psyched for this!" said Ash.

"Hey, you have to battle and win to get a badge, right?" asked Maria.

"I'm going to pretend NOT to be insulted at a question that SHOULD be common knowledge about gyms. But, yes, that's right," said Misty, Azurill in her arms and Togetic fluttering behind her.

"Then explain THAT," said Maria, pointing to a bucket-like podium near the door. It was full of gym badges. Any joker could just walk up and take as many as they wanted without a fight.

"That's just sick," said Misty, her anger spiking.

"Amen, sister," said Dan, "What the Heatran is this about?"

"Hey," said Ash, pounding on the door, "What's the big idea? I want an honest battle for this badge."

Robotic arms came out of the wall and grabbed Ash. It was some kind of security system. Dan quickly sliced Ash free with his sword.

"I was about to do the same thing," came a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Dawn.

"Wait, I know that voice. FLINT?" said Dan.

"Spectre Dan? Is that you?" said a man with an Infernape. Dan and the man rushed forward and vigorously shook hands.

"Man, flame-brain, how have you been?" asked Dan.

"You should know, ghost-boy," Flint replied.

"Right, Mister Big-Shot Elite Four Man. But, what are you doing here?"

"Let's hit the old bar, and we'll talk."

"Dan knows a member of the Elite Four?" Misty asked Maria.

"Uncle Dan knows a lot of people," Maria replied.

**oOo**

"The usual, Masters," said Flint.

"Coming up," said the proprietor.

"So, what brings you guys here?" asked Flint.

"Well, we did come for a gym battle. Do you know where the leader is?" asked Ash.

"And, better yet, why there is a pile of badges outside the gym," added Brock.

"Volkner is the leader here, and an childhood friend of mine. But, lately he has retreated into his machines and the upkeep of the Sunyshore Tower. That's the solar tower that powers the whole city. That's a good thing, but Volkner has completely retreated away from his gym duties. I don't know the last time he was at it," explained Flint.

"What's the point?" asked a voice. The Gym Leader had just walked in.

"The point is that you're supposed to be the gym leader," said Ash.

Volkner ignored him and ordered some tea.

"He's completely disillusioned. I don't think he can hear you, Ash" said Brock.

"Hey, snap out of it!" shouted Misty, but Volkner just drank his tea.

'I can sense it. His fighting spirit is extremely dim. Too much longer and it will be gone,' said Blaze.

"Then let's battle him and snap him out of it," said Ash, after Dan translated for the benefit of the others.

"I've tried that, but he won't take any challengers. He refuses all comers," said Flint.

"Then we do it the hard way," whispered Dan, "Spook, send him to dreamland."

Spook giggled wildly as he psychically hit the right nerve and Volkner's head fell into his tea.

**oOo**

When Volkner awoke, he was in the gym. He looked around found that he was in on the battlefield, with the kid, Ash, at the other end. Flint was in the referee's position. Masters and Ash's friends were in the stands, as well as a Spiritomb that looked familiar.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Sunyshore Gym Battle between the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and the Gym Leader, Volkner, will now begin," said Flint, "This will be a three on three match-up. It will end when all of three of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. Begin!"

"Go, Infernape!" called Ash.

"Wait, what?" asked Volkner confused.

"I'd call out your first Pokémon if I were you," said Spectre Dan from behind Volkner, "The doors are locked and I have the key, which I will relinquish after the battle."

"You guys are forcing me to battle? I should have you all arrested," said Volkner angrily.

"Good luck. I'm with the International Police. You report us, and I'll report to the Pokémon League that you have been giving away badges."

There was a short stare-off, which Dan easily won.

"Wait, I know you, and your Blaziken."

"Yes, you said it was the best fight you had had in years. Now, let's see if this fight with Ash has the same result. I've been training him, you know, and if this doesn't reawaken your fighting spirit, I don't know what will."

"Fine," said Volkner, "Go, Jolteon."

Infernape made short work of Jolteon, but it was a damaging battle for Infernape, and Volkner's next Pokémon, Luxray, KO'ed him. Ash then called for Pikachu, and a change came over Volkner.

"What's with him?" asked Maria.

"His first Pokémon was a Pikachu. I suggested Ash use his," said Masters, "If I'm right, Volkner will see some of himself in Ash."

Masters was right. As the battle between Pikachu and Luxray wore on, Volkner began to smile. Finally, he began to laugh.

"HA-HA-HA! This is GREAT! I haven't had this much excitement in years."

"Then let's keep it up," said Ash, "Pikachu, Electric Iron Tail!"

"Luxray, Crunch!"

Pikachu charged up electrical power in his tail to give extra bite to his Iron Tail. Both combatants charged forward, trading blows. Luxray latched onto Pikachu with his Crunch, but the Iron Tail made him drop Pikachu. Pikachu rolled away and leapt to his feet, just like Static had taught him. But, the Crunch had done a lot of damage, and Pikachu was on his last legs.

"It's a risk, but let's finish this. Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Ice Fang, Luxray!"

Both attacks hit and both Pokémon fainted.

"It's all right, buddy. You did great. Just rest for now," said Ash.

Volkner looked at Ash, but he saw himself as a kid, a Pikachu in his arms, comforting the little one after a tough battle.

'Well, that's a look I haven't seen in years. We did it. His fighting spirit is back,' thought Flint.

"So, we're down to our last guys. Let's finish this on a high note," said Volkner.

"Who do you think Ash will use?" asked Dawn.

"The Gible Ash caught on the way here would be ideal, since it's a Ground-type, but he hasn't trained with it yet, so it would be too big a risk," said Misty.

"Well, either way, we're about to found out," said Brock.

"Go, my old friend," said Volkner, calling out his Raichu.

"Go, Grotle!" called out Ash.

"Yes! I can feel the charge in the air! It's ELECTRIC!" shouted out Volkner, eyes ablaze with determination.

"Grotle, Swallowing Energy Ball!"

Grotle formed an energy ball, but instead of firing it, he swallowed it. The energy surged through his body, charging every inch of him. The foliage on his back blazed with green energy.

"This is interesting," said Volkner.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!"

The attack that fired was made of leaves charged with the same energy Grotle had surging through him. Raichu dodged most of the leaves, but several hit with a large amount of damage.

"Now THAT is impressive," said Misty, and both Azurill and Togetic agreed.

"It's a combination that Ash accidently came across while battling Tower Tycoon Palmer," said Dawn, "When a Pokémon swallows a move of the same type as it, it gets a huge boost in strength. I've already adapted it to my Mamoswine in contests. It's really useful."

"Raichu, Quick Attack."

"Grotle, Rock Climb."

Both Pokémon charged forward, ramming into each other and wrestling for ground.

"Now use Signal Beam, point blank," said Volkner.

The attack hit Grotle hard, driving him back and stripping him of the energy from the power-up.

"Come on, Grotle. You can do this. I believe in you!" screamed Ash.

Grotle staggered to his feet and reared up on his hind legs, screaming. He glowed a bright light and grew. He was evolving.

He stamped his front legs down, and the area shook. He had gotten a lot heavier. He roared and unleashed a Leaf Storm attack skyward.

"Tor-TERRRRAAAA!"

"Didn't see that coming," said Dawn.

"Me neither," said Flint.

"This could be bad," said Volkner.

"Alright, this is just the break we needed," said Ash, "Okay Torterra, use Rock Climb, full power!"

Torterra charged forward at a great speed. His new heavier weight made the hit all the more powerful. Raichu was pounded into the ground and knocked out.

"Raichu is unable to battle. The victory goes to Torterra and Ash!" Flint said excitedly.

Volkner laughed out loud, "That was the best fight I've had in years!"

"Déjà vu," said Dan.

"Well, it was. I don't get too many challengers, especially ones that know what they are doing like that," said Volkner to Ash, "You have given me back my fire, my 'eye of the tiger'. Thank you, so much. Now, I can give you this properly."

He held out the Beacon Badge, which Ash gratefully took, getting into his "Victory" pose. Pikachu and Torterra joined him.

"That was an excellent battle," said Dan to Ash, "I trained you well. Oh, and Volkner, about the doors… I lied."

"So, all you wanted to do was rekindle my fighting spirit, so you forced me to battle?"

"Pretty much. But, I worked didn't it?"

"Good point."

**oOo**

At dinner…

"So Ash, what now?" asked Misty.

"Well, the Sinnoh League isn't for another month. Until then, we train, and Dawn takes part in the Grand Festival," said Ash.

"That will be near Valor Lakefront. Good luck, I'll be watching," said Spectre Dan.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Dawn, and Piplup echoed her confusion.

"The Chief has called me back in. Maria will be coming with me to Snowpoint City to track down a rouge bounty hunter. I'll try to wrap it up fast, so we can see you at the Sinnoh League, Ash."

"So, this is good-bye?" asked Ash.

"For now. But, we will see each other again," answered Dan, "Until then, keep in mind two things; the training I have given you, and the words of my father…

"'All good things must end. But, that doesn't mean that they can't begin again.'"

* * *

_This is where Ash wins his final badge, and the gang says good-bye to Spectre Dan for a while. But, we will see him at the Sinnoh League. By skipping forward. HAH!_


	18. Battle On Part 1

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_ASH VS. PAUL!_

_

* * *

_

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XVIII

Battle On

Part 1

Two flying Pokémon were speeding across Sinnoh. One was a coal-black Charizard. The other was a Skarmory. Both Pokémon had two riders. On the Skarmory, a teenage girl with flowing blond hair rode with a Gallade. On the Charizard, a man in a green hooded cloak rode with a Blaziken. A Spiritomb wearing a red-and-white striped scarf was following.

They were Spectre Dan and Maria.

"I can't believe it took us almost a month to track down that sleaze," said Maria.

"Well, he was trained by Hunter J. I expected it to take a while," replied Dan, "But at least it was an adventure. You gained some needed experience, and Shimmer has grown enough to allow you to ride her."

"True," said Maria, stroking her mount, "You did a good job helping us, Shimmer."

The Skarmory cawed its happiness, and asked to be scratched behind the ear again.

"Okay," said Maria, scratching at the spot before speaking to her Gallade and thankful she could partially understand her Pokémon's speech, "You did well too Synch. That last attack saved the day."

'Thank Blaze's training,' replied Synch.

"You should also be proud of your new Sneasel," said Dan, "Without him, we might not have tracked down that bounty hunter as fast as we did."

"True. Hey, how much further to the Sinnoh League HQ? I can't wait to see our old friends again," said Maria.

"Well, we have to go slow, since Shimmer is still pretty new at flying with a person, but we should reach the tournament grounds by sundown."

"Cool. I've been waiting for this."

"As have I, Maria. As have I."

**oOo**

It was night. Ash and Misty were walking back to the hotel after their date. The gang had arrived that afternoon, dropped off their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, and gone their separate ways to sightsee. However, Ash and Misty never left each other's side. They were in love, and went out on the town together. However, as they walked back to the hotel, they discovered that the city was not as bright as it looked.

"Ash, I think we should stick to the main roads," said Misty.

"Come on, it will be faster to the Pokémon Center down this alleyway," said Ash, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bunch of street toughs.

"Maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that," said Misty.

"Okay, let's have it. Money, jewels, whatever you got," demanded one of them, obviously the leader of the group, "Give it to us, or things get ugly. You don't want things to get ugly. Let's start with the lovely necklace around the girl's neck."

"Touch her, and you're dead meat," said Ash, spreading his arms protectively.

"Okay, hero, you brought this on yourself. Get 'em, boys!"

"Not so fast!" came a voice, and two figures leaped down from the rooftop. A man with a sword and a Blaziken. More figures surrounded the thugs. A teenage girl with a bat, a Gallade, a Sneasel, an Electivire, a Swampert, and a Spiritomb.

"You want to rumble? Try us," said the girl.

The thugs released their Pokémon, but were no match for the rescuers. In about ten minutes, the last enemy Pokémon fell, and the man pressed a button on his watch calling the police.

"Spectre Dan! Maria!" said Ash and Misty, recognizing their rescuers now that the dust had settled.

"Hello, Misty, Ash. This is the third time where we have met up while I was saving your butts. I'm detecting a pattern," joked Dan.

**oOo**

"So, what's new?" asked Brock. They had all gotten back to the hotel, and met back up with Brock and Dawn, who had picked up the Pokémon.

"Well, with me, not much. With Maria, a bit more," replied Spectre Dan.

"Yeah, Shimmer grew enough to let me fly her, Pinky evolved into a Swampert, Synch is starting to hate his pokeball, and I caught a Sneasel. His name is Slicer," said Maria, showing Slicer off. Slicer yawned and asked when bedtime was.

"He's probably just tired from the trip, or something," said Dan, "What about you guys?"

"Well, Togetic is back to being an out-of-ball Pokémon," said Misty gesturing to Togetic, who was playing with Azurill.

"Gible evolved into a Gabite," said Ash, "and he doesn't have problems with Draco Meteor anymore."

"And, I got into the Top 4 in the Grand Festival!" said Dawn excitedly.

"I saw. Congratulations. You did well out there," said Dan.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" said Maria, "That combo with Pachirisu and Buneary was really cool."

"Thanks. Have you ever thought about competing in contests?" asked Dawn.

"Nah. Battling my game."

"And she's learning from one of the best," said Dan.

"I'll say," said Brock, "You could give the Elite Four a hard time."

"Well, I did battle Cynthia once. It was quite a battle, but she won in the end. However, she did say that my team was one of the most formidable that she had ever seen."

"Wow. That's impressive," said Ash, "Cynthia isn't the Champion for nothing."

"Well, I'd like to see how you do in the tournament. It starts the day after tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah, I've been training hard for it."

"Good, because you will need all your skill to win."

**oOo**

The start of the tournament arrived, and the opening ceremony consisted of the traditional torch lighting. In Sinnoh, this was done with a flame from Heatran.

"Ah, memories," said Spectre Dan.

The prelims then began. Ash cleaved through all challengers, hardly ever losing steam. His Pokémon were pumped, and he was ready.

"He's on fire," said Misty after several matches over several days.

"I just hope it doesn't go to his head," said Dan, "That's the worst thing that could happen right now."

Soon, Ash was in the Quarterfinals. But, he was about to face his toughest opponent yet.

He would be battling Paul.

**oOo**

"This isn't going to be like last time, Paul," said Ash, "I'm going to win."

Paul didn't answer. He simply threw out his Weavile and the battle began.

"Go, Pikachu!"

The two Pokémon stared each other down for a bit before Paul ordered a Swords Dance.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle before he finishes!"

The Volt Tackle hit dead on, and Weavile was blown back, his Swords Dance interrupted.

"Keep it going Pikachu! Electric Iron Tail!"

Just like against Volkner, Pikachu charged energy in his tail to give his Iron Tail some extra kick. It was enough to faint Weavile before Paul could order another attack.

"Weird. I thought Paul was better than that," said Dawn.

"He's off his game," said Spectre Dan, "This could be a shorter battle than expected."

Paul called out Electabuzz next. Ash switched Pikachu for Infernape, and Electabuzz gasped.

'Little Chimmy? Is that you?' asked Electabuzz.

"Why are you so surprised? I had evolved into a Monferno when you last saw me," replied Infernape.

The two combatants walked toward each other, oblivious to questioning shouts from the crowd.

'Listen, I got to get something off my chest,' said Electabuzz, 'Out of all Paul's Pokémon, I liked you the best. You reminded me of myself. But, I had lost my innocence after meeting Paul. You kept yours. I watched you grow in both Paul's care and Ash's. The other's may not agree, but I think that you going to Ash was the best thing that could have happened to you. You've achieved so much since.'

Electabuzz put his hand on Infernape's shoulder before continuing, 'I'm proud of you, kid. Never forget that.'

'Awww. Thanks, you big lug,' replied Infernape, 'You know, Paul's other Pokémon were kind of cold to me, but you weren't. You were like a big brother to me. You were my first real friend. It means a lot to hear you say that.'

'Let's forget about the feud between our trainers. Let's let this fight be for honor,' said Electabuzz.

'Agreed,' said Infernape. And with that they shook hands and got into fighting stances.

"I wonder what that was about," said Misty.

"Dan, do you know?" asked Brock.

"Yes. But, I'm not saying anything. What was said was for them alone," replied Dan.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!"

"Electabuzz, Protect!"

'Sucker,' Ash thought. He had expected this, so he made sure all his Pokémon knew what to do. Instead of a direct punch, Infernape jumped behind Electabuzz and struck, breaking through the Protect. It was a makeshift Feint.

"What?" said Paul, "What just happened?"

"Your Protect doesn't work anymore. I found a way around it," said Ash.

"Wow, that was good," said Misty.

"Partial credit goes to me. I gave him the idea. He modified it and put it into practice. He has learned well," said Dan.

"Thunderpunch, Electabuzz."

"Mach Punch again!"

The two Pokémon charged at each other repeatedly, their punching attacks striking each other, yet not doing much damage. Soon, they both began to tire.

"That's it. Let's finish this, Electabuzz. Use Giga Impact."

Electabuzz began to charge energy as a purple aura surrounded him. Ash knew he had to act fast. Giga Impact was a physical version of Hyper Beam, and when it hit, Infernape would be driven to the brink of fainting.

"I got it. Infernape, remember that combo we were working on? Bust it out. Inferno Charge!"

Infernape rushed forward, delving for power deep within him. He activated a Flame Wheel, and then a Flamethrower. At the same time, he formed energy in both fists for a Double Mach Punch. The result was a large fireball coming at Electabuzz, with Infernape inside, fists aglow with energy.

The Giga Impact and Inferno Charge collided, causing a massive explosion. When the dust settled, both combatants were on the ground. But, Infernape was staggering to his feet. The flames had lessened the power of the Giga Impact.

Electabuzz looked up at Infernape, then just smiled and said, 'Well done.'

Then, he fell unconscious. Infernape had won.

"All right Infernape!" yelled Ash.

Infernape smiled, then collapsed. He was done for the day.

Ash called Infernape back to his pokeball, congratulating him on a job well done. As Ash sent Pikachu out again, Paul sent out his Magmortar. The last time Pikachu had battled Magmortar, it hadn't ended well. But, Ash felt more confident this time, and ordered a Thunderbolt. Magmortar easily blocked it with a Flamethrower, and then hit Pikachu twice in succession with Rock Tomb and Flamethrower.

'Give up,' said Magmortar, 'I'm bigger and stronger. You can't win.'

"Yes… I… CAN! Ash believes in me, so I can't lose!" screamed Pikachu, unleashing a Thunderbolt that had an insane level of power. It hit Magmortar, causing a lot of damage, but Pikachu didn't have a lot of energy left. So, Ash switched him for Buizel.

'Let's rumble,' said Buizel.

'Fine, but you didn't win last time. What makes you think you can this time?' asked Magmortar.

'You're cocky. And, I got better.'

"Buizel, use Super Aqua Jet," said Ash, clearly taking no chances. Buizel charged up a Water Pulse and used to give his Aqua Jet a powerful tip. Magmortar tried to stop Buizel, but the attack hit, knocking Magmortar back a bit. But, Magmortar used Smog, poisoning Buizel.

"Come on Buizel, you can do it!" called Ash.

Finally, Paul spoke.

"You still go on about that stuff. Strength is all that matters."

"He hasn't learned," said Dan.

"I guess you didn't pound him hard enough," said Maria.

"I'll show you that strength is what matters. Finish it Magmortar!" shouted Paul.

"NO! You can do it, Buizel. Show him that you won't lose to HIM!" shouted Ash, and Buizel heard him. He began to glow. Ash's voice was giving Buizel the will to go on, and his body was answering the need…

by evolving.

"Float-ZEL!" he screeched as he fired off a barrage of Water Pulses. Magmortar couldn't dodge them all, but the poison was taking its toll on Floatzel. Both fighters fainted.

Honchkrow was next. Pikachu demanded get back in the game, so, against his better instincts, Ash put him in. It was short. Honchkrow must have been having an off day, but Paul didn't notice. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt that hit Honchkrow squarely, but Honchkrow kept going with his Aerial Ace. The attack struck the already weakened Pikachu, fainting him. Honchkrow also fainted.

"Weakling. One attack, and you crumble," said Paul as he returned Honchkrow to the pokeball.

"He must have been having an off day, but you're too cold to notice it!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Shut up. Go, Ursaring."

"Go, Torterra."

Torterra couldn't match Ursaring's speed, even with an energy-charged Rock Climb. But, Torterra's tackles, plus a pair of Leaf Storms, took their toll on Ursaring. While Torterra fainted, Ursaring was breathing heavily, and easily fell before Staraptor.

But, Paul still had one Pokémon left…

And it was his most powerful.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Battle On Part 2

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XIX

Battle On

Part 2

Paul started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash.

'Maybe he finally snapped,' said Pikachu.

"I know that I'm going to win now. Your Staraptor and Gliscor are no match for my final figher. Torterra, CRUSH HIM!" said Paul.

Paul's starter Pokémon appeared on the field and roared. Ash ordered an Aerial Ace and a Brave Bird from Staraptor, but neither attack seemed to do much.

As the damage from Brave Bird's recoil set in, Paul smiled.

"Victory is mine. Now you will see what happens when you have strong Pokémon. Torterra, Giga Drain!"

Green tendrils came out of Torterra's back, snagging Staraptor and draining all the energy out of him. Staraptor fell to the ground, and Torterra roared again, his energy fully restored.

"You go on and on about making friends with Pokémon. How that makes them stronger," said Paul, "Well, where's that strength now? You might as well give up. Your Gliscor can't beat Torterra now."

Ash was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"You're right. He can't. But, Gliscor's not here. He tried to protect me from a trio of crooks. His wings were shredded. His battling days are over. But, it's okay. He was protecting a friend, and that's what matters. But, I digress. I caught another Pokémon on the way here. He was sort of weak at first. He kept trying to master a powerful move, but it kept failing. Well, I worked hard training him to be strong. He needed a friend to help him, and I came through. I wanted to save him for the semifinals, but you asked for it. I'm going to show you just how wrong you are about everything."

Ash held out a pokeball. It was in a ball capsule, with seals that could modify a Pokémon's entrance.

"Make me proud. Go!"

Flames erupted from the pokeball, wreathing the Pokémon Ash had just summoned. The flames dissipated, revealing a crouched figure. The figure rose and screeched a battle cry.

"GAAAAA-BIIIIITE!"

"Dramatic entrance. Two thumbs up," said Spectre Dan.

"How did you get a Gabite?" asked an astonished Paul.

"I trained him hard from a little Gible. Let's see how your philosophy pans out against my friendship with Gabite," said Ash.

"Doesn't matter. You won't win. Your friendship with your Pokémon makes them weak. Torterra, use Frenzy Plant."

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw to plow through!"

The thorny vines swept toward Gabite, but Gabite sliced them like a machete, cleaving a path to Torterra. Gabite then started to wail on Torterra with Dragon Claw. Paul ordered a Crunch, but Gabite was much faster, and easily dodged. Gabite continued to slice at Torterra, wearing it down little by little. Finally, Torterra unleashed a Stone Edge, knocking Gabite back.

"Fine, then we'll go for long range. Gabite, use Dragon Pulse, multiple shots," ordered Ash.

The orbs of energy blasted toward Torterra and hit squarely. But, Torterra was a tough Pokémon, and shrugged the attacks off. Even so, he was weakening. Paul whispered something to Torterra, but Ash couldn't hear it.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Torterra, use Stone Edge and have them home in."

"Gabite, dodge it!"

Gabite dodged all the projectiles, but they turned and followed Gabite. Gabite continued to dodge, and leaped back toward Torterra.

"NOW! Use Giga Drain!" shouted Paul.

The tendrils wrapped around Gabite, draining his energy and giving a boost in health to Torterra.

"Gabite! Use Dragon Claw to escape!"

Gabite sliced apart the tendrils, but more took their place. Torterra continued sucking, trying to drain Gabite dry.

"Gabite! You've got to fight it! I believe in you!"

"Give it up!" said Paul.

"Come on Gabite. We've come too far for it to end here! You can do it. I know you can!"

'Give it a rest, pipsqueak. You can't win,' said Torterra.

Gabite mumbled something in response.

'What was that?' asked Torterra, drawing Gabite closer so he could hear.

'I said, "Eat this."'

Gabite blasted a Dragon Pulse right in Torterra's face, causing Torterra to stagger and drop Gabite.

"Now Gabite," screamed Ash, "Do it…

"USE DRACO METEOR!"

Gabite concentrated energy between his hands, forming an orange orb. He launched it skyward, and the orb split apart into multiple shots of energy. The shower came down, nearly all the shots hitting Torterra. Torterra staggered back, nearly all his health gone.

"NO! This can't be happening!" screamed Paul.

"But it is. Gabite, finish this with Dragon Claw!" shouted Ash.

'Knock him into next week!' yelled Pikachu.

'Endgame, chump!' screeched Gabite as he rushed forward, slicing at Torterra.

Torterra wavered for a moment, then crumpled to the ground.

He had fainted.

Ash had won.

The crowd was silent for a moment, the last moments of the battle silencing them. Finally, a roaring rose toward the heavens.

"All right Ash!" roared Brock.

"That was awesome," said Maria.

"Hooray for Ash!" Dawn called out.

'Oh yeah!' hollered Togetic, Piplup, and Spook.

'That's what I'm talking about!' yelled Synch.

Azurill trilled with happiness.

"That's my guy!" shouted Misty.

'An epic battle,' said Blaze.

"Well done, Ash. Bravo!" cheered Spectre Dan

**oOo**

Ash was walking down the hallway out of the arena when he was nearly trampled by his excited friends, all offering congratulations.

Misty hugged and kissed him, saying, "You were awesome out there. I haven't seen a fight like that in a long time."

"Thanks Misty. It was really tough, but I believed in my Pokémon, and they didn't let me down," said Ash.

"I'm glad to see that my training was so helpful," said Spectre Dan.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could have won without your advice."

"What kind of training did you two do anyway?" asked Misty as they walked toward the Pokémon Center.

"Well, it was basic battle training," explained Dan, "But, I showed him combinations I worked out with my Pokémon. Then, we brainstormed combos he could do. Then, we put them into practice. Inferno Charge is an example. That Electric Iron Tail is a variant of an earlier combo, but we worked out how to do it more easily."

"That's interesting. It must be challenging to work out that stuff."

"I am a master planner. It would be wrong NOT to do it. Plus, the benefits are great. I can't count how many times Phoenix Dive has turned the tide in a battle, or Blaze's Air Gambit. It's always good to have trump cards. The REAL challenge is knowing when to use them."

**oOo**

The next day, there were the semifinals. Ash lost. It wasn't partially his fault. His Pokémon were still a little worn out from the battle with Paul. Ash didn't care too much, and neither did his Pokémon. They had beaten a major rival. That was enough for them.

"At least I got into the Top 4. That's better than Hoenn," said Ash.

"Atta' boy! You'll just learn from this experience and keep getting stronger," said Spectre Dan, "That's the way of the Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

_The Gible evolution line is a pseudo-legendary line. That means that it is very powerful. It's like the Dragonite of Sinnoh! Eat that, Paul!_


	20. Back in Pallet

_I don't own anything related to Pokemon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_This is just filler really. Sorry for the BIG delay, but the uploading was giving me issues._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XX

Back in Pallet

"There it is," said Ash pointing into the distance, "That's Pallet Town. It's nice to be home."

"I'm afraid I don't know that kind of feeling. I can't remember the last time I was in Littleroot Town," said Spectre Dan.

"I wonder what Mrs. Ketchum will say about so many people coming to her house," said Brock.

"There's only me, Uncle Dan, Ash, Misty, and you, plus our Pokémon. I don't see the problem," said Maria.

"Well," said Ash, "my mom's a little…"

"High-strung?" offered Misty.

"Not what I was going to say, but sure, let's go with that."

"Come on," said Maria, "How bad can she be?"

No one had an answer to that.

**oOo**

After keeping Mrs. Ketchum from smothering her son in her hug, introductions were made. Delia seem particularly impressed with Spectre Dan, as he was the oldest of the group and an actual adult. She excused herself to the kitchen and dragged Dan with her.

"I guess the adults need to talk," said Maria sarcastically.

'I'll go make sure she doesn't kill him or anything,' said Blaze.

"I don't think you need to… okay, yeah, go," said Ash.

**oOo**

In the kitchen:

"So, has he been eating alright?" asked Delia.

"Between me and Brock cooking, yes," answered Spectre Dan.

"Has he been staying safe?"

"Safe as one can be an a Pokémon journey. Besides, I've been training him, and he's learned a lot."

"I saw the Sinnoh League. He did great. Okay, big question: Has he been wearing clean underwear?"

"Okay, now THAT is something I don't think one should talk about with his friend's mother. And, it's ESPECIALLY something two guys should NEVER ask each other."

She thought about this for a second, and then said, "Fair enough."

"Now, I have a question for you," said Dan.

"Shoot."

"Who was Ash's father?"

Delia became silent and she turned away.

"I'm sorry. I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"No, no, it's fine. I just haven't thought about him much in the past few years. To be honest, I have trouble picturing his face sometimes."

"Don't you have photos?"

"He hated cameras. I do know that Ash is a lot like his father. He has a lot of his features, and his personality is similar."

"If he was anything like Ash is, I'm sure he was a great man."

"Thank you."

"I mean it," said Dan, "your son is the kindest, bravest soul I ever met. He would go to the ends of the earth for his friends, and I have little doubt that if he puts his mind to it, he can accomplish anything."

"You think so?"

"You should worry less. Your son is strong. That's a fact."

**oOo**

Over at Oak's lab, Ash was introducing his Sinnoh Pokémon to his others. Many Pokémon hit it off quickly. Torterra, Bulbasaur, Heracross, and Donphan started talking. Floatzel went swimming with Kingler, Corphish, and Totodile. Staraptor, Swellow, and Noctowl went flying. The rest caught up with Pikachu. The only odd men out were Gliscor and Sceptile. They just stared at Gabite, until Gabite broke the ice. After that, they got along fine.

"Wow," said Misty, "Gliscor doesn't seem bitter about his wings at all."

"I thought he would be a little bitter about it. I mean, he can never fly again," said Brock.

"Gliscor was always a happy-go-lucky guy," said Ash, "I guess he's just not letting it get to him. I heard that some of the Tauros ferry him around when needed."

"That's good, I guess," said Misty, "Hey, where's Maria?"

"Talking with Professor Oak and Tracey. She's learning a lot," said Brock.

"Excellent," said a voice, and all three of them jumped. It was Spectre Dan.

"She will get a lot of use out the information she learns," he said.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ash.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yes."

"Good. My stealth training is working."

"Hey, what were you talking with my mom about?"

Dan didn't answer. He just gave a creepy smile that said, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

**oOo**

"So, you're Spectre Dan," said Professor Oak, "I've heard a lot about you."

Dan stiffened and glared at Ash and Maria.

"Really? What have you heard?"

"Just that you dealt in classified work. Hush-hush stuff. Maria was rather tight-lipped about specifics."

"Oh," said Dan relaxing a bit.

'That's my girl,' he thought.

"So, Professor, how's it going?" asked Ash, eager to steer the subject away from Dan's job.

"Very good. My research is progressing smoothly, and I recently received some interesting information."

"What kind of information?" asked Misty.

"Two bits of information actually," said Oak, "First, Crasher Wake has put the Cerulean Gym back on track. It's a fully operational Pokémon Gym again."

"That's good," said Brock. Misty harrumphed.

"Secondly, a Battle Frontier has opened up in Johto."

"Seriously?" said Ash, "Wow. A Battle Frontier. That takes me back."

"I know what you're thinking," said Misty.

"Oh? What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that you, me, and Brock travel through Johto, just like old times. Only this time, you challenge the Battle Frontier."

"You know me so well," said Ash, pecking Misty on the cheek.

Oak chuckled, then excused himself to go find Tracey. After finding him, Oak demanded the money from the bet he had just won.

**oOo**

"So, you and Maria will be joining us?" Ash asked. He and Spectre Dan were in the kitchen of his house, packing some food for the trip to New Bark Town.

"That's right," Dan answered, "There have been some strange reports, and the Chief wants me to check it out. It might be a Team Rocket resurgence. All I know right now is that we're to meet up with an informant in Ecruteak. He's someone who recently defected, so he should have some interesting info."

"Well, count me in. This is the kind of adventure I love."

"I had a feeling you would say that. But, I must warn you, it may be dangerous."

"It wouldn't be much of an adventure if it wasn't."

"Touché. Then we are agreed," said Dan as he stuck out his hand.

Ash heartily shook it, saying, "It's good to work with you again."

* * *

_I'm probably opening up a can of worms just MENTIONING Ash's father. Oh well._


	21. The Informant

_I don't own anything related to Pokemon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_OKAY, I'm preparing for a big shake-up in Ash's life. One that will put Ash in a greater state of fear than he's ever been in his life._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XXI

The Informant

"Wow, we made great time," said Ash as they arrived in Ecruteak City.

"Well, after Professor Oak lent us his Dragonite for transport, we had enough fliers for everyone," said Spectre Dan.

He was right. Dan, Blaze, and Brock flew on Darkwing, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu flew on Dragonite, and Maria and Synch flew on Shimmer. Spook and Togetic brought up the rear. So, they were able to get to Ecruteak quickly, stopping only to eat and make camp. Misty's Azurill had even evolved on the way, deciding to grow up and be in a pokeball.

They landed near the Pokémon Center, where Brock made his usual pass at Nurse Joy, and Croagunk prepared a Poison Jab. But before he could strike, Misty yanked Brock back on his ear, throwing him bodily several feet back. Croagunk was impressed.

"Just like old times," said Ash with a nostalgic look on his face.

**oOo**

That night, at the predetermined time, they all arrived at the restaurant that Spectre Dan had arranged as the meeting place. They were meeting a recent defector of Team Rocket, who had decided to inform the International Police of recent Team Rocket activities.

"So," said Brock, looking at the quiet restaurant, "This is The Brownstone."

"Yes, and be nice. The founders are old friends of mine," said Dan.

"Right, you told us," said Ash, "Ted and Kent, right? What are they like?"

"They're decent guys, but don't ask Ted about his fighting days. You will NEVER shut him up."

**oOo**

"Spectre Dan! You made it!" a muscular man with a strong jaw called out.

"Ted! How are you doing, you old warhorse?" asked Dan, shaking his old mentor's hand vigorously.

"Just fine, although between Kent's experiments and protégée, it's a wonder I'm still kicking. But, I still have three lives left."

"I thought you made that 'nine lives' thing up, Cat."

"Who said I did?"

"Fate."

"Aww, Kent's full of it."

"The man's precognitive. I trust him better than your boasts," said Dan drily.

"Look, are we going to yammer about this AGAIN? Aren't you meeting someone?"

"Right. What table?"

"Table 10, in the back, just like you asked. Kent has set one of his secrecy spells, so nobody else will hear you."

"Excellent. Come on guys."

Dan's party sat at the table, where Dan explained that Kent was a sorcerer, and that there was a spell on this table that prevented eavesdroppers from being able to listen in.

"Cool," said Ash, "So, where's the informant?"

Before Dan could answer, a purple-haired man with sunglasses, a hat, and a mustache walked up. A Meowth was on his shoulder.

"The north winds disturb the Mareep," he said.

"But Skitty enjoy potatoes," replied Dan.

"And Swellow fly high to catch Wurmple."

"But Pikachu prefers ketchup."

"You're the agent?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have known the countersigns."

"Good point," said the man, sitting down.

"Down to business then."

"Are you sure we won't be overheard?"

"All the precautions have been taken. Also, you can take off the disguise."

"How did you-"

"Like I told your friend Jessie: 'A master of disguise knows a disguise when he sees one.' So, take off the hat and mustache, JAMES."

"Wait, that's James? James of Team Rocket?" asked Misty, shocked.

"Clearly…"

James sighed and took off the hat, sunglasses, and the false mustache.

"I told you it wouldn't fool him," Meowth said.

"Now, start at the beginning, and tell us everything," said Dan.

"Are we really going to trust this guy?" asked Ash.

"If you don't want my information, I'll leave," said James rather forcefully, which was odd for him.

"Just talk, we'll listen," said Dan. Ash looked like he was about to argue some more, but Dan glowered at him and Ash fell silent.

"Well…" began James.

**oOo**

Me, Jessie, and Meowth went back to Team Rocket headquarters. We had decided to resign from active duty, and then quietly slip away. But, the second we arrived, we were pushed into the boss' office.

(Spectre Dan interrupted then, saying, "Why don't we just call him Giovanni? The International Police have know his identity for a while, but he's been underground.")

Fine, Giovanni. He congratulated us on a job well done. I guess he heard that we had helped beat Team Galactic. Although, all we did was take out one of the admins. Not much really. But, who were we to correct him? Anyway, Giovanni gave us a bonus and sent us to Johto to help oversee a special project.

We reported to a secret base in the Ilex Forest. It was a lab experimenting with DNA technologies. We were sickened. I almost don't want to talk about what happened there.

But, here it is: they were splicing human DNA with Pokémon DNA to make super soldiers. They were using human test subjects, vagrants whom no one would miss. The people died horribly, but the sick minds pushed on. The sheer disregard for life made me throw up. After what we had seen, the three of us agreed that we wanted no part of an organization that condoned such acts.

So, in the dead of night, we broke into the head scientist's office and forged a document saying that we were to be reassigned. We were going to sneak out, but we wanted to make sure the head scientist didn't send find it suspicious. Then, we hacked the computer and downloaded everything onto this flash drive. The only thing is that we were caught trying to sneak out. Jessie broke her leg, and was captured. Meowth and I barely got away. I can't imagine what they're doing to her.

**oOo**

"That's disgusting," said Misty.

"I think I've lost my appetite," said Maria.

Pikachu stopped licking his ketchup bottle and set it aside, also having lost his appetite.

"So, you're saying that if we go, we're in for a fight," said Ash.

"Yes," replied James, "But we still have some information we can use. They wouldn't have had enough time to change all the guards, or move operations."

"Then let's go kick butt and save people," said Spectre Dan.

**oOo**

Ted let them borrow his Pidgeot to fly to the Ilex Forest. Before they left, Dan called the Chief for some backup. The Chief said he would send someone, and to rendezvous with him in the north part of Ilex Forest.

When they arrived, Dan asked to see James' Pokémon.

"All I have is Carnivine and Mime Jr., but the latter isn't really a battler. Jessie also tossed me her Yanmega before telling me to run," he said, calling out the Pokémon in question.

Dan looked over the Pokémon before shaking his head.

"Needs some work. Yanmega is interesting, but Carnivine needs a new move. I'm thinking…Energy Ball. I know a few techniques. The learning curve will be slight, but Carnivine should be able to master it."

"Should?" asked James.

"It really depends on you. Is your friendship with your Carnivine strong enough? My analysis says yes."

James thought for a moment, before saying, "Do it."

**oOo**

The next morning, everyone started to get ready for the operation. Ash got his Pikachu, Gabite, Floatzel, Staraptor, Torterra, and Infernape ready. Misty did the same with her Togetic, Gyarados, Marill, Corsola, Politoed, and Psyduck. Brock had called for his Steelix earlier, so he was getting it acquainted with his Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny. James was getting in some last minute Energy Ball work with Carnivine. Spectre Dan was busy making plans, so Maria got his Pokémon ready along with hers.

Suddenly, several of the Pokémon stiffened. They sensed a presence. A figure leaped out of the bushes, and Dan's Pokémon called everyone off.

The intruder was a tall man. He had muscles on his muscles, and moved with the grace of a predator. He wore dark clothes, a strange belt with multiple pouches, and a black cloak. His face was covered with a strange mask that had horn-like projections in the top. They mimicked bat-like ears.

Spectre Dan stepped forward and shook the man's hand and saying, "Good to see you, Bruce."

"Good to see you too, Spectre Dan," replied the man in a deep, scary voice.

"Do you have to use the scary voice with ME?"

"Force of habit."

Then, Dan turned toward the others and spoke.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend and colleague, Agent Batwing."

* * *

_We will see more of Agent Batwing. I like Batman, sue me._


	22. Assault

_I don't own anything related to Pokemon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo _ and their affiliates do.

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan

Episode XXII

Assault

Spectre Dan and Batwing looked through binoculars at the hidden Team Rocket lab. It was fortified, and had guards patrolling the perimeter.

"I presume you have a plan," said Batwing.

"You know me well enough to know that I ALWAYS have a plan," replied Dan.

"True. Let's have it."

"I've already put it in motion. See those two guys? Spook will send them to dreamland. James and Ash will then take their places. When the new shift comes to relieve them, James and Ash will deactivate the security from the inside. Then, they will set off a fake proximity alert. Multiple guards converge on a single spot. We take them out, and then just walk in. Things should be easy from there."

"So, Bob, how are things?" said one of the targeted guards.

"Oh, you know, Rick. Same old, same old," replied the second.

"Well, I'll bet -"

He never finished his sentence. He suddenly fainted. His partner followed him to the ground a second later, as did the Raticate with them. They were immediately dragged off into the bushes by an unseen force. There was shuffling in the bushes, and moments later, James and Ash emerged, with Pikachu right behind.

"I forgot how uncomfortable these were," said James, "Now I remember why Jessie and I made our own uniforms."

"Just be cool," said Ash, "We need to fool the other Rockets."

"By the way, you and Misty are at item now, correct?"

"Yeah. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. What can I say? I love her, and I always will. What about you and Jessie?"

"PLEASE! Don't go there. She's a respected colleague, that's all."

"And yet, you're risking your neck to rescue her. I thought you were the cowardly one of the three?"

"She's my best friend. That's all."

"SUUURRREEEE," said Ash, unconvinced.

The relief shift interrupted the conversation. Ash and James went into the building, and then followed the signs to the main security room.

One of the people asked if they had clearance.

"Sure we do," said Ash mischievously, "Pikachu, show him our clearance."

A few Thunderbolts and some rope later, and Ash and James had access to the security mainframe.

"What now?" asked Ash.

"Batwing gave me this," said James, holding up a pokeball, "He called it 'Oracle'."

James the released the Pokémon and Ash whipped out his Pokédex.

_Porygon-Z. The Virtual Pokémon and the evolved form of Porygon2. Its programming was modified to make it a better Pokémon, but the modifications did not work quite as planned._

"Seems to be our hacker," said Ash.

"Alright little fellow. Do your stuff," said James.

The birdlike Pokémon jumped into the computer as a stream of data. It took two minutes for Oracle to hack the systems and give them full control. James did exactly as Spectre Dan instructed, and the proximity alert was pulled off without a hitch.

"Alright everyone. Get ready," said Spectre Dan.

"That won't be necessary," said Batwing, taking out a pokeball, "You probably remember this guy."

Batwing called out the Pokémon revealing a Darkrai.

"That guy looks familiar," said Brock.

"It should," said Batwing, "It's the same one you helped Dan catch in Sinnoh."

'Indeed,' said Darkrai via telepathy, 'I am in your debt for calming my rage.'

"I get it!" said Maria, "Darkrai can put all the incoming guards to sleep!"

'THAT I can do.'

"The proximity alert came from here, but I don't see anything," said a guard.

"Maybe it was a glitch," said another.

Suddenly, balls of dark energy fell upon them. The balls enlarged, trapping the guards. The balls soon disappeared, and the guards all fell, sound asleep.

"I have seen it multiple times, yet every time it is amazing," commented Batwing.

'Thank you,' said Darkrai, 'Shall I give them nightmares?'

"No, there's no time," said Spectre Dan, "We have to move."

As they stormed the lab, they met with a little resistance, but that resistance quickly fell.

"Something's not right," said Dan, "It's too easy."

"You think they moved their operations?" asked Misty.

"Doubtful," said James as he and Ash rejoined the group, "They wouldn't have had enough time. At best, they moved some of the files and test subjects, but not the whole operation. Not one this large."

"Well, something smells rotten, and it isn't a Weezing," said Batwing.

They soon arrived at the main lab. Blaze and Synch knocked down the door…

And the team came face to face with the most disgusting gallery of creatures they had ever seen. The creatures were kept in tubes of liquid and lined up like a display.

_(Author's note: NO, I'm not going to describe the creatures. Just think of the most gruesome monstrosity you've ever imagined. Now, think of something three times as disgusting.)_

"Why do I get the feeling that the people who made 'Alien' would be grossed out by this?" asked Brock.

"I've seen that movie. They probably would be," said Batwing.

"Quite the collection, isn't it?" asked a voice.

A weasel of a man stepped out from behind one of the tanks.

"Hey, you're the head scientist, Dr. Johann," said James.

Dr. Johann motioned them to follow, so they did. The arrived at what looked like a chemistry lab.

"This is where we make the serums that splice the genes," he said.

"And this," he said walking toward a door, "is where we perform the tests. You're in luck. I was about to begin."

They walked through the door and beheld a room that was rather sparse. The only things of interest were two tables. One held a collection of needles. The other had a person strapped down to it.

"JESSIE!" screeched James.

"What DNA do you think I should use?" asked Dr. Johann, running his fingers over the injections, "Macargo? Nah. Gyarados? No, that's just asking for trouble. Vileplume? No, not quite. Ah, what about a Raichu? That should be interesting. We haven't done electric types yet."

"You're sick!" shouted Ash.

"Thank you," said the doctor as he reached for a needle. Suddenly, a small, black shape flew out and toppled the table.

The thrower of the object was Batwing.

"I've heard enough," he said, leaping at the mad doctor. But, the doctor dived out of the way. He ran to the wall and pulled a lever. The wall opened up.

"I'd like you to meet one of our latest and most successful creations. Lupus."

A creature staggered out of the opening. It was big, muscular, and covered in hair. He had a muzzle filled with sharp teeth, and hands that ended in claws.

"He was spliced with the DNA of a now extinct creature. I think he turned out well," explained Johann.

"This won't end well," said Brock as the beast leaped forward.

It was chaos. The Pokémon tried to hit Lupus, but it was too fast. Suddenly, it turned toward Misty, licking its lips. It leaped.

"NO!" shouted Ash, leaping at Lupus and trying to wrestle it to the ground. In the scuffle, the beast bit down on Ash's shoulder. Ash cried out in pain.

"Ash!" Misty cried, "Togetic, use Hidden Power!"

The orbs of energy hit the beast, knocking him off Ash.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked.

"I…I think so."

By this time, James and Meowth had freed Jessie. But, Lupus turned toward them.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Meowth, "Eat this!"

Shots of light collided with the creature, causing it to stagger back.

"What was that?" asked Jessie.

"I think it was Pay Day," said James.

"Okay, let's get the wounded out of here," said Maria, "Shimmer. Get Ash, Jessie, and James to the hospital in Azalea Town."

As Shimmer got them out of there, the beast tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't! Steelix, block him!" shouted Brock, calling out the massive Pokémon.

Steelix swatted Lupus back…

Straight onto Spectre Dan's sword, which went straight through the beast's heart.

The beast fell like a mighty oak.

"And so it ends," said Spectre Dan.

Later, at the Azalea Town Hospital:

"There were five other successful experiments. Two were found on the grounds and killed. That leaves three," said Spectre Dan.

"Plus the mad doctor," said Ash from the hospital bed.

"Let us handle that. Batwing and I can track down the last beasts and the doctor. It might take a while. I'll call you when we're done."

"How are you feeling, Ash?" asked Misty.

"Better. The doctors got to the wound in time. It should be healed soon," said Ash.

"That's good," said Misty, planting a kiss on Ash, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"For now, I get to play monster hunter," said Dan, bidding the two lovers good-bye.

'I wonder,' thought Dan, 'Ash said that he felt odd after the creature bit him. I hope that the bite had no adverse side effects.'

"Hey, Uncle Dan! Come on!" Maria's shout yanked Dan back to reality.

"Coming! Oh, Maria, I almost forgot."

Dan took an item from his pocket.

"You and Slicer preformed brilliantly. So, I think it's time for him to evolve. This is a Razor Claw. When night falls, it will work it's magic."

"Cool!" said Maria, and Slicer agreed, eager to evolve.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking. About the bite Ash received from that beast. _

_Wait for it…_

_No, I mean it. Wait for it. It'll be a bit before it comes, since I'm going to post 'Phantom and Spectre' next._


	23. Transformation

_I don't own...AWW FORGET IT! By now you should know this._

_Okay, back to business. I told you to wait for it. Ash is going to face the biggest challenge of his life..._

_HIMSELF._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXIII  
Transformation

It had been about three weeks since Ash, Misty, and Brock had split from Spectre Dan and Maria. The last Ash had heard, the two were headed to Sinnoh to track two of the escaped beasts.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were camped out on the route between Ecruteak and Olivine. They were headed to Olivine for Ash's first Battle Frontier challenge. But, for now, Ash and Misty were enjoying each other's company.

They were deeply in love. Feelings that had been hidden for so long now had no need to stay hidden. Of course, they set boundaries. They both agreed to not go to the 'next level' until Ash hit eighteen. Of course, that was only a little while away, but they could wait. Brock definitely heard wedding bells in the future. Even old enemies Jessie and James seemed happy about it, even when they forked over the money they lost to Brock.

However, all what not well.

Ash was having strange dreams. He didn't tell anyone about them, not even Misty, whom he now told everything to. The dreams were scaring him. They were filled with blood and the flashing of teeth and claws. This was strange, as Ash wouldn't think about this kind of stuff, nor had he eaten anything that would warrant such strange dreams.

One of them plagued him now.

Ash started awake, in a cold sweat. He had dreamed of Misty being attacked and killed by a strange beast. He looked over at the sleeping form beside him in the tent. Misty was fine, resting easy.

_(Author's note: NO! They didn't. They agreed not to yet. So stop thinking it. Sickos.)_

He tried not to disturb her as he crept out of the tent. He needed some air. So, he went for a walk, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean? What is wrong with me? Great, I'm talking to myself. I never talk to myself. Hmm. Must be the full moon. What's with tha-"

Suddenly, Ash collapsed in pain. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body. As he looked down, the saw that his fingers were elongating, and hair was sprouting from his hands. Hair was sprouting everywhere, actually. He could hear his pajamas ripping as he grew larger, muscles bulging. His eyes turned a dark green. Every bone in his body grew painfully. Ash screamed. His body felt like it was on fire. Pain wracked his body as Ash underwent the change.

Finally, he lifted his head up, and howled at the moon.

Ash was no longer Ash. His mind had taken a back seat to a beast.

The creature that loped forward was neither man nor animal, but something in-between. It surged ahead, seeking out prey to quench its thirst for blood.

It came upon a Miltank farm. The Pokémon were sleeping in the field. The beast chose one, crept up on it, and quietly sliced the throat. The beast began to gorge itself, eating only about half the carcass. The beast was still young, after all, and did not have as strong a stomach yet.

Suddenly, a noise reached the incredibly keen ears. Someone was patrolling the field. Fool.

The person barely had time to scream before the beast was upon him. But, before the killing blow was struck, something stayed the beast's hand. The beast staggered back, clutching its skull. It was as if something was pounding it from the inside.

Ash was still resisting.

The beast ran off, leaving the man thanking Ho-oh for his survival.

**oOo**

When Ash woke up, he was outside the campsite. The sun was just coming up, and no one was awake yet. Ash looked at himself and saw that his pajamas were in tatters. Worse, he was covered in dried blood.

"What happened last night? Oh man, what have I gotten into this time?"

**oOo**

When Brock and Misty woke up, Ash was already dressed and ready. They found this a bit odd, but Ash said that he had a rough night and woke early.

As they got on the road, Ash was silent. Pikachu sensed something was wrong, put he couldn't put his finger on it. He thought he smelled blood on Ash, but shrugged it off, mumbling, 'I'm imagining things.'

"Hey, Misty, can I talk to you?" asked Ash.

"Sure," answered Misty. Brock, Togetic, and Pikachu quickened their pace, leaving the two alone to chat.

"You love me, right?" Ash asked Misty.

"Of course I do. You know that. Why would you ask that?"

"Even I had had done something terrible?"

"What do you mean 'terrible'?"

Ash didn't answer.

"Ash, you're scaring me," said Misty, with a worried look in her eyes.

Brock interrupted them, saying, "You guys might want to take a look at this."

Ash and Misty joined Brock and saw a gruesome sight.

The field before them was littered with corpses. There were some Pokémon, but there were mostly humans. They had all been torn to pieces and half eaten. Togetic actually threw up.

"What could have done this?" asked Misty.

"My question exactly," said Spectre Dan.

Everyone jumped.

"Where did you come from?" asked Brock.

"Well, I could tell you, but this isn't the time for 'the birds and the Beedrill'," replied Dan humorously.

"Where's Maria?" asked Misty.

"She's waiting at a nearby inn. This isn't a pretty sight. I'm guessing that one of the creatures is responsible, but for the life of me, I can't figure out how. There were three left. Batwing has killed one. A friend helped me bring in the other two."

"Maybe the mad doctor did this. Maybe he created another monster," suggested Brock.

"If he did, we'll hunt it down and gut it," replied Dan coldly.

Ash was silent about that. He already had a feeling what had done this.

**oOo**

That night, Ash got dressed and crept out in the dead of night. He would have to leave everything behind. It tore at his heart, but that meant Misty too. He was a monster now. He couldn't be with anyone without hurting them.

As Ash crept out of camp, a voice pierced the night.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A dark shape leaped out of the bushes and knocked Ash back. It was Agent Batwing.

"Let me pass. Please," plead Ash.

"I don't think so. Creeping out like this. It's too suspicious," replied the man in his scary voice.

The scuffle had woken everyone else up, and they rushed out.

"Bruce? What the Heatran is going on?" shouted Spectre Dan.

"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Misty.

"Stay away! Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt any of you," said Ash.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brock.

"Just get away!"

Suddenly, Ash fell on the ground writhing in pain. His muscles bulged and his face elongated. Hair burst from his skin and his hands became claws. His eyes darkened to a greenish shade. He managed to squeak out "RUN!" before his voice gave way to howls.

"By Arceus!" shouted Dan.

"Sweet Ho-oh," said Batwing.

"Ash! No! What's happening to you?" cried Misty.

Ash had turned into a beast.

He tried to run, but Brock blocked him, trying to stop this thing that his friend had become. Bad idea. The creature knocked Brock aside, sending him flying into a tree. A resounding crack echoed around the campsite, and Brock slumped to the ground.

The beast took one last pleading look at Misty before loping off into the night.

"What just happened?" Misty screamed.

Batwing went to report to the Chief, and Maria went to tend to Brock. Dan turned to Misty.

"I've heard stories," he explained, "about creatures of the night so fearsome, that all cower before them. They were thought myths. Men who were cursed to turn into beasts resembling a now-extinct species. The beast is bloodthirsty and kills with no remorse. The man is helpless to stop the change, no matter if he is pure of heart or not. These creatures are relentless. They are extremely strong, extremely fast, and nearly unstoppable. This creature is known as…

"a WEREWOLF."

* * *

_I like werewolves. Sue me._


	24. Dawn of the Wolf

_I don't...awww, you know._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXIV  
Dawn of the Wolf

The sun rose. The wolf receded back into Ash's subconscious and Ash returned to normal. Well, at least as normal as a werewolf on the run could be. Thankfully, Ash had enough willpower to stop the wolf from feeding that night, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could do that.

Ash crawled over to the river and splashed water on his face. Then, he looked at his reflection. For a minute, he saw himself. Then, the image changed. It changed into the image of a wolf. Ash dashed at the reflection in anger, his mind in turmoil.

He screamed at the sky, shouting questions.

"WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? **WHY ME?**"

After he had yelled himself horse, he took a drink from the river. Then, he found a tree hollow he could curl up and hide in. As he snuggled into the tree, one word passed his lips…

"Misty."

Ash cried himself to sleep.

**oOo**

"I won't do it. I won't hunt down a friend."

Spectre Dan, Batwing, and the Chief were in a private room in the Ecruteak City Hospital. Batwing had told the Chief all about what had happened, and the Chief had put out an all-points bulletin on Ash.

"He's a danger to everyone now," argued the Chief, "You saw the carnage in that field. The orders are to shoot on sight, and that's final."

The Chief handed Dan a gun.

"These bullets are silver-tipped," he explained, "The lab boys studied the body from the Ilex Hideout and found that silver may have an adverse effect on the creatures."

Dan slapped the gun out of the Chief's hand.

"I said no."

"Why are you so stubborn?" asked Batwing, "There is no other choice. Your friend is a monster."

"Wrong. Ash is still in there. YOU may not have noticed, but I did. Before running off, he looked at Misty with longing in his eyes. My friend hasn't been completely taken over by that beast. And, with his willpower, I bet he is fighting it as we speak."

"The field tells a different story," countered the Chief, "I'm calling all available agents to hunt this monster down. You and Batwing are to lead them."

"I'm sorry Chief," said Dan, "But I can't follow that order. I'm going to save my friend whether you like it or not."

The Chief saw the fire in Spectre Dan's eyes. He saw a man who would not back down. Ever.

"If you go to look for him, if you interfere, then I will hunt you down as well," said Batwing, "You have to follow orders if you want this nightmare to end."

"That's where you're wrong Bruce. I don't," said Dan as he turned away.

Batwing put his hand on Dan's shoulder to try and stop him, but Dan suddenly whirled around and gave him a right hook to the face. Batwing stumbled back and fell, surprised by the power in the punch.

Then, Dan took something from a pocket in his cloak. It was another watch. It was much like the one he was wearing, but smaller, as if some hardware had been removed. He switched the watches.

"I had this prepared. It is exactly like the original, but without the tracking technology you build into each watch."

Dan tossed the original watch to the Chief, along with his badge.

"Consider that my **resignation**."

And with that, Spectre Dan left the room with a sweep of his cloak.

**oOo**

Later, Spectre Dan met up with Misty and Maria outside The Brownstone. Pikachu was with them, wearing Ash's hat.

"How's Brock?" he asked Maria.

"Nothing too serious. Some cracked ribs and a broken arm."

"What now? Are the International Police going to hunt Ash?" asked Misty.

"Well," said Dan, "The orders for all agents are to shoot on sight, and not with tranquilizers. Lucky for us, I'm not an agent anymore."

"You **quit**?"

"I won't hunt down my best friend. Now, let's go find Ash."

'How?' asked Pikachu, 'With his new powers, he'll be hard to find, even WITH good trackers.'

"That's why we're here," explained Dan, walking into the tavern.

"Dan! Back so soon?" asked Ted.

"I've come to see Kent."

Ted's face got serious.

"Look," he said, "You don't just 'see' Kent. He's very secretive. I barely see him myself."

"Knowing him, I'm already expected," said Dan, heading toward the back.

"He's not back there. He's our townhouse across the street. Just make sure you knock first."

"Thanks Ted."

**oOo**

"Weird door-knocker," said Misty.

"I believe the symbol is an ankh. It symbolizes life," said Spectre Dan, grasping the knocker. But before he could knock, the door opened and a voice called out, telling them to enter.

"You were right," said Maria, "He was expecting us."

"Have you met this guy?" Misty whispered to Maria.

"No, but from what Uncle Dan had told me, he's a reclusive sorcerer. Nice guy, but a bit odd."

"If anyone can help us track Ash down, it's Fate," said Dan, hearing the conversation, "One more thing: DON'T TOUCH **ANYTHING**."

They walked down the hall and up the stairs. Soon, they came to an open door. In the room was a man sitting cross-legged within a circle, meditating. The circle had symbols drawn in it, symbols that gave off a strange energy. The man himself was dressed much like Dan, except for a few things. One, his cloak was yellow and was clasped with an amulet. Two, the cloak had no hood. Three, on his head was a full-face golden helmet that seemed to pulse with energy.

But the oddest thing about the man was that he was floating about two feet off the floor.

Finally, the man floated down to the floor. The glow from his helmet and the circle stopped. He stood up and walked over, taking off his helmet as he went. His face was deeply lined, making him look much older than he was, and his hair was white as snow.

"Greetings. I am Kent Banu. But you may call me Fate."

**oOo**

"So that's the story. Can you help us?" asked Spectre Dan.

Kent was silent for a moment, simply sipping his tea and thinking. Finally, he spoke.

"My magic is much more limited than it was years ago. The curse of age I'm afraid. But, I think I can whip up a locator crystal. All I need is time and a personal article from Ash."

Pikachu stepped forward, offering Ash's hat.

"That will do," Fate said, taking the hat and leaving to begin his work.

Dan turned to Maria and Misty.

"While he's doing that, I'm going to go get Brock from the hospital and bring him here. You two are to stay here until we get back. You'll be safe here. After Kent's done, I'm going to find Ash."

"I'm coming with you," said Misty, "I love Ash. I want to find him and bring him back. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"I was going to bring you anyway."

**oOo**

Ash awoke later in the day. He washed his face in the river and started to walk, following the river. He didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was he had to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. After a while, he stopped, his feet bleeding from lack of shoes. As he washed them off, he looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting dark. Fearing another change, he grabbed some vines, climbed up a tree, and tied himself to the branches.

Someone watched the whole thing, wondering whether or not to get involved.

'Well, I do owe him,' he thought, and he moved toward Ash's tree.

"Hey," he called, "What are you doing?"

Or perhaps called isn't the right word, as Ash didn't so much as hear the words as they bounced around his skull.

Ash looked down and saw the figure below him. He instantly recognized the person, even if he was dressed in a long tan cloak.

"Mewtwo?"

"The one and only. Now, do you want to stay in a tree all night, or do you what to talk?"

Before Ash could answer, he started to convulse. The change was happening.

The beast sliced through the vines, jumped down, and stared at Mewtwo for a moment.

"This answers one question, but raises so many more," Mewtwo said drily as he psychically paralyzed Wolf-Ash and began a mind link.

With in Ash's mind, Mewtwo was shocked. All he found was blood and animalistic thoughts. It was as if Ash wasn't there.

"That can't be," Mewtwo said, "I know Ash. This isn't him. I'll have to go deeper."

As Mewtwo explored Ash's mind, he found it in shambles. Mewtwo had been inside the mind of a person with a split personality. Two personas, fighting for control and reeking havoc on the mind in general. This was similar.

Suddenly, he came upon a wounded person. It was Ash, or rather, his mind-self. Ash was mumbling to himself.

"No. You won't use me like this. I won't let you hurt anyone. No, stop. You can't do this. No."

"Ash, can you hear me? Say something."

Ash finally seemed to sense Mewtwo's presence.

"Mewtwo? What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. However, it appears that another mind has invaded your own, intent on conquest and destruction."

Ash mumbled something, and Mewtwo asked him to repeat himself.

"The beast."

A figure materialized in front of them. An animalistic figure.

"Him," Ash squeaked.

The creature howled and charged.

* * *

_'Banu' is an anagram of Nabu. Nabu is the spirit that inhabits the Helmet of Fate, the source of Doctor Fate's magic. Just another nod to DC Comics._


	25. Mind of a Wolf

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do. _

_But you knew that already._

_Okay, on to business. __You know, the idea for a werewolf arc really cemented after seeing 'The Wolfman'. And I mean the recent remake. The movie isn't for everyone (kind of gory), but it's exciting, and the werewolf looks GREAT._

_Sorry this is so short…_

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXV  
Mind of a Wolf

"This locator crystal is working great," said Spectre Dan as he, Misty, and Blaze flew on Darkwing, following the crystal's glow north.

'Yeah, but I'm not sensing Ash nearby,' said Spook, flying beside them.

"How far do you think Ash went?" asked Misty.

"Well, werewolves apparently have great speed and strength, so I'd say pretty far. But, we haven't seen any gory crime scenes, so he's not stopping to feed," said Dan.

"Is that bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it. It's good because nobody is being hurt, but bad because he's not stopping. Meaning, he has gone further than if he had stopped. But, it's also good, since the lack of food will weaken him, slowing him down. But, again, that could be bad, since beasts are more ferocious when they haven't eaten in a while. Do you follow?"

"Barely. Why did you let me come? I would have kept pestering you until you did, but you agreed right away. Why?"

"What, do you think I have an ulterior motive for everything?"

"You're a master planner, so, yes."

"Fine. Ash appears to be resisting the animal side, as evidenced by the lack of corpses. It's possible that your love for each other may combine with this. The result will be getting our Ash back."

"You think that will work?"

"It's a long shot, but it might. Did you see the way he looked at you before he fled? That tells me that Ash is affecting the wolf, making it a little more tame."

'You realize that that could work the other way around, right?' asked Blaze, 'The wolf could make Ash more vicious and animalistic.'

Dan didn't answer, nor did he translate for Misty's benefit. It would only worry her more. But, he prayed that that wasn't the case.

Ash had one of the strongest wills he had ever seen, but Dan wasn't entirely sure if it was enough.

**oOo**

_Within Ash's mind:_

The beast charged, and Mewtwo grabbed Ash and leapt aside.

"I didn't know you had a split personality," said Mewtwo.

"I don't."

"Then explain that."

"I don't know what it is. All I know is that it thirsts for blood. I think I've hurt people because of it, but I'm not sure how bad, to be completely honest."

"Well," said Mewtwo, blasting the beast, "I heard about a field of corpses outside Ecruteak. Your doing?"

"Field of corpses? What? I've been semiconscious during the changes, and I only remember killing a Miltank. Hurting others, yes, but I don't remember KILLING so many. THAT I'm sure of."

"But if you didn't, who or what did?"

The beast slashed Mewtwo across the back.

"ARGH! That's it. PSYCHIC FREEZE!"

Mewtwo's eyes exploded with blue energy, and the flash of light consumed everything.

**oOo**

Ash woke up to see Mewtwo tending a campfire.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Do you remember what happened in your mind?"

"Barely. It feels like a dream."

"It's no dream. You're holding host to a type of psychic parasite, some kind of beast. This beast is causing you to physically transform at regular intervals. I've put a psychic binding on it, so you won't transform, but I don't know how long that will last. I've never seen anything like this before, so I'm really just using trial and error."

"What now? I can't go back to my friends. They saw me change. They know I'm a monster."

"Listen to me Ash Ketchum," Mewtwo said sharply, "You are a lot of things. But, you are NOT a monster. You have some kind of condition. You seem to have limited control over yourself when you change, and so far, you have been resisting the urge to kill. That's good. I was in your mind, so I know these things. But, we best find a cure soon, preferably before my binding fails."

"Even if we find a cure, which I'm starting to doubt, what then? I've done terrible things. What if that field WAS my work? How can I look anyone in the eye again? It's hopeless," said Ash with his head hung low.

"You're giving up? What happened to the boy I fell in love with?" asked a voice from above.

Ash and Mewtwo looked up and saw Spectre Dan, Blaze, and Misty riding Darkwing. Darkwing landed and the three dismounted. Spook and Togetic joined them seconds later.

"Misty! Stay away. I don't what to hurt you. I'm a monster," said Ash, taking several steps back.

Mewtwo grabbed Ash's hand, yanked him back, and slapped his face, screaming, "GET A GRIP, MAN!"

"Mewtwo's right. There's always hope," said Dan, "We're going to take you to Fate. He can help, but only if you have the will to resist the wolf within."

"I don't know," said Ash sadly.

Pikachu hit Ash with a Thunderbolt and started yelling at him. The jist of it was something about having faith.

"Pikachu's right," said Misty, "We can beat this werewolf thing."

Misty took Ash's hand and drew him close.

"But, we can only do it together," she finished, giving Ash a passionate kiss.

They broke after a moment, and Ash had a stunned look on his face.

"After what I've done…?"

"About that," said Dan, "I compared the footprints you left behind when you ran yesterday with the footprints I found at the corpse field."

"And?" asked Mewtwo.

"No match. Whatever did it, it wasn't Ash. The IP will figure that out soon, and start tracking whatever REALLY did it."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. His hands were clean, relatively speaking.

**oOo**

They all flew back to Ecruteak. Spectre Dan, Ash, and Misty rode on Darkwing. Mewtwo used his prodigious psychic powers to lift and fly with Blaze. Spook was jealous.

"Are you sure Fate can help?" asked Ash.

"His powers my have diminished with age, but he is still a knowledgeable sorcerer. I'm confident that he will find a way," replied Dan.

Suddenly, a blast of air hit Darkwing's wing, throwing him off balance and unseating his riders. Mewtwo caught them all in time, and they all touched down in a large clearing.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

Four figures came out of the bushes. One was a Crobat. One was a Growlithe.

The other two were Batwing and the Chief.


	26. Pack War

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_Now, for the EPIC FIGHT!_

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXVI  
Pack War

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. You're under arrest for multiple murders," said the Chief with authority.

"If you want him, you have to go through me," said Misty.

"And me," said Mewtwo.

'And me,' said Pikachu.

'And me,' said Togetic

"You won't get Ash while I'm around," said Spectre Dan, eyes ablaze.

"Boys," said Batwing, calling out his Pokémon. A Mightyena, Ambipom, and Scizor joined the Crobat, as well as Oracle the Porygon-Z and Darkrai. The Chief released his Magneton and Froslass to join them. Fang the Growlithe also stepped forward, growling.

Spectre Dan just smiled and released his Pokémon.

"Mine are bigger, and better, than yours."

Misty released her Gyarados and Corsola, then brought out her mallet and stood in front of Ash.

"So, it comes to this," said the Chief.

"I guess it does," replied Dan, "Your move."

"Then, I'm sorry Dan."

With that, the battle began.

Misty and her Pokémon squared off against the Chief. She wasn't moving from her position and wouldn't let them touch Ash. Fang actually was brought down by a combination of her mallet and Togetic's attacks. However, Gyarados fell before Magneton.

"It's all right, take a rest. Go, Politoed!"

Froslass froze Politoed on the spot, and then did the same with Corsola.

'I don't like this,' Misty thought, 'Marill isn't strong enough for this. Togetic could probably take out Froslass, but that Magneton is still a problem.'

The situation remedied itself when Psyduck popped out of his pokeball. But, it seemed different. On his face was an expression Misty had never seen on him before.

Rage.

'Back OFF,' he shouted, blasting Froslass with a Hydro Pump. But Froslass blasted back with Blizzard. Psyduck got right back up and used Zen Headbutt to slam Froslass across the clearing, where she beaned Oracle on the head.

"Wow, Psyduck. You really what to help protect Ash," said Misty amazed that the dense Pokémon actually beat someone without succumbing to his perpetual headache.

'Hey, Psyduck, I could use a hand here!' shouted Pikachu, fighting Magneton. But Psyduck's last attack had worsened his headache, and he couldn't battle anymore. So, Togetic stepped in.

"Okay girl, use Metronome," Misty said.

Togetic's attack turned into a Flamethrower. It hit Magneton squarely in one of the eyes, taking it out of the fight.

"I'm not done yet," said the Chief, taking out another pokeball. But, Misty's mallet flew out and hit him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"Don't touch my Ash," Misty said, punching the Chief.

While that was going on, Mewtwo was squaring off against Darkrai.

'So, you're Mewtwo. You don't look like much,' said Darkrai.

"I was about to say the same thing about you," replied Mewtwo.

'Shall we dance?'

"Let's."

Mewtwo fired off a blast of psychic energy, but it had no effect against Darkrai.

"WHAT?"

'Oh, didn't you know? Psychic powers have little to no effect against a Dark type, like myself. Your precious abilities are of no use to you.'

Darkrai fired a Dark Void attack at Mewtwo. The ball of energy encased Mewtwo, but Mewtwo resisted its spell, blasting the ball apart with energy.

'WHAT? How are you not asleep?'

"I'm an insomniac. Haven't slept in days," replied Mewtwo.

'Then we do this the hard way.'

Darkrai shot forth, ramming into Mewtwo. As Darkrai circled around for another charge, Mewtwo concentrated energy in his hands, forming a shape.

WHACK!

Darkrai tumbled back and shook his head. Then he got a good look at what hit him.

'Did you just hit me with a giant SPOON?'

"Lifestyle choice," Mewtwo replied, swinging the spoon and hitting Darkrai several more times.

'Enough!' shouted Darkrai, grabbing the spoon and breaking it. The pieces evaporated away.

'Eat this!' shouted Darkrai, firing off a Dark Pulse. It hit Mewtwo causing a lot of damage. Mewtwo fell onto one knee, not giving up, but not uninjured either.

'Now to end it,' said Darkrai, gathering energy in one hand for the final strike.

Suddenly, a purple ball of energy hit Darkrai in the chest. Darkrai stumbled back, hurt.

'What the-'

Mewtwo fired another ball of energy. Darkrai tried to dodge, but the ball curved and hit him. Mewtwo fired several more shots until Darkrai fainted.

Mewtwo panted, then spoke, "Spectre Dan had told me that learning Aura Sphere would be a good idea, but didn't get the chance to explain why. I assumed that it would be good for low accuracy situations. Apparently, it also helps against a Dark type. Good thing. This warrior may have been my toughest opponent since Mew."

While that was going on, Dan's Pokémon were fighting Batwing's. The battle was fierce. Oracle managed to take out Gyarados before Registeel, taking advantage of the distraction caused by Froslass, took out Oracle with a Flash Cannon.

Alfred the Ambipom was giving Static a hard time, but Spook helped stop the little monkey by projecting an illusion of multiple Statics. Alfred got confused and Static knocked him out with a well-placed Brick Break.

'That will teach you to keep your stinking mitts off me, you dang dirty ape!' Static shouted.

Darkwing and Nightwing the Crobat engaged in an aerial battle, but Nightwing was too fast in the air. He was built for speed, while Charizard was built for power. Eventually, Charizard got a lucky shot and pegged Nightwing in the wing. The bat plummeted earthward and Darkwing caught him. He squeezed Nightwing in a bear hug until the pressure made the bat scream 'Uncle'.

Blaze had ripped off his bands and was engaging both Robin the Scizor and Ace the Mightyena in combat. They were well trained, but no match for a master of martial arts. The battle was short. Blaze hit Ace with a Sky Uppercut to launch him up, whacked Robin with a Blaze Kick (instant KO), then pounded Ace as the dog fell, driving him into the ground.

'Your skills are…disappointing. I was hoping for more,' said Blaze.

Spook hummed the Rolling Stones song, "You Can't Always Get What you Want", before Blaze shut him up.

As the Pokémon were wrapping up, their trainers were still fighting. Batwing had been blocking Dan's sword strikes with the braces on his arms, but Dan kept powering on. Both were seasoned warriors, but were strong in different areas. Spectre Dan was unequaled with a blade. Even Pokémon had trouble with him. But, his martial arts skills weren't as strong as Batwing's. The two matched each other blow for blow, but it seemed that Dan was winning.

"You know the boy is a monster. Turn him over and this whole thing can end," said Batwing.

"You should talk about ending something. How long have you been tracking Smiling Jack? YEARS. I know what he did to Jason, but you have to let it go."

"Have you let Hal's death go?"

"Yes. But, you still have a grip on this. I guess your father never taught you to move on."

"Okay, low blow. My parents were killed when I was eight. I've dedicated my life to stamping out the evils that killed them."

"And you've done a good job. But, there comes a point where one questions whether or not a person's actions are for the good of society, or if it's just obsession."

"Don't you try that psycho-babble with me! The boy is a danger to everyone around him. He's a killer."

"If you weren't so obsessed with your little war, you'd notice that the footprints from the corpse field don't match Ash's."

"What?" said Batwing, stopping his attacks.

"The footprints Ash left behind when he ran don't match the ones I found in the corpse field," replied Dan, pulling two photos from his cloak, "Look, they have different lengths and different depths. There is even a minor depression on the field print, like it came from a wart. Ash's has no depression like it. Even though he IS a werewolf, he couldn't have done it. He's actually been resisting the animal's bloodlust."

Batwing studied the photos. By this time, the rest of the fighting had stopped. Mewtwo was using the energy spoon as a crutch and Misty and Ash were supporting the Chief.

"Well Batwing?" asked the Chief.

"No match. We have the wrong wolf."

"See Bruce," said Dan, "You just need to have more faith in the human condition."

"Is that an 'I told you so' gimmick?"

"No, this is. I…TOLD…YOU…SO!"

"All right. Burst my other eardrum why don't you."

"We have another problem," said the Chief, "If Ash didn't kill those people, what did?"

A growling came from the bushes and a dark form leapt from them.

It was another werewolf.

* * *

_And next episode will only be better. And yes, the wolf pun titles will stop then._


	27. Werewolf Rising

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_WEREWOLF FIGHT!_

_This turned out well._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXVII  
Werewolf Rising

Another werewolf had leaped from the bushes. It was much different from Ash's wolf form. It was larger. It had brownish fur instead of black fur. It had an evil, murderous look in its eyes.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say HE'S the one who killed all those people," said Misty.

"A good assumption," said Batwing.

"Less talk, more smashing," said Spectre Dan, "Hit him hard and fast."

"I'll take him," said Mewtwo, stepping forward.

But, the werewolf was smarter then everyone had first thought. He dodged Mewtwo's initial strike, and swiped at Mewtwo's wounded arm. Mewtwo was powerful, but he had been weakened by the battle with Darkrai and his many sleepless nights. Not only that, the slash cut deep. Mewtwo screamed and fainted.

"There goes our most powerful player," said the Chief.

'I am insulted, sir!' said Blaze angrily.

"Darkwing, get Mewtwo and the Chief out of here," said Dan, "Batwing, you go with them. You're out of Pokémon, and this could get ugly. Registeel, cover them."

"Right," said Batwing.

Registeel used his Lock-on-Zap Cannon combo to slow down the beast. Before they left, the Chief tossed Dan a gun.

"Silver-tipped bullets. Just in case," he said as Dan caught it.

As Darkwing took off, the werewolf took a leap at the fire Pokémon, but Static knocked the beast back.

"Static, get back! Blaze is the only one fast enough to take this guy on," said Dan, "You're up pal."

'Good luck, kung-fu boy,' said Static, high-fiving Blaze.

'Thanks, thunder fist,' said Blaze before turning to the growling beast, 'Okay, mutt. Let's rumble!'

The two leaped at each other, trading blows and slashes.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast," said Misty.

"The first time I saw Blaze demonstrate his speed, he ran one mile in 15 seconds flat," said Ash.

"Speed is Blaze's best weapon," explained Dan, "Fast attacks that build damage onto the opponent are his specialty. Still, this werewolf may be his toughest challenge yet."

Spectre Dan was right. After a while of matching each other blow for blow, Blaze began to tire. But, the werewolf was still going strong. It showed no signs of tiring.

"This isn't going well," said Dan.

"How long can they keep this up?" asked Misty.

'Burn you!' shouted Blaze as he executed a Blaze Kick. It made minimal contact, but the flames made the beast howl in pain. Blaze used Sky Uppercut and leapt after the werewolf, intending to pound it in the air. It was a gambit that had worked before. But, the wolf struck back, knocking Blaze away before crashing to the ground.

With his Air Gambit no use, Blaze went with a Spiral Pounding; a combo where Blaze ran around the enemy, scoring multiple hits. It worked for a while, but suddenly, the beast lashed out, knocking Blaze into a tree. Blaze tried to stand back up, but the werewolf grabbed him by the throat. Blaze struggled for air as the monster's grip tightened.

'NOOO!' shouted Spook, blasting the beast with a Shadow Ball. The monster dropped Blaze and leapt at Spook. Spook turned intangible to dodge the blow, but in order to attack or craft illusions, he had to turn solid again. As soon as he did, the werewolf hit Spook in the keystone, the one weak point. Spook fell, the stone cracked.

'You'll pay for that,' said Blaze, and he renewed his attack on the beast. But, the wolf had learned. It dodged and punched Blaze in the gut before grabbing and throwing Blaze into the nearest tree.

"Registeel, get in there!" shouted Dan. But, the beast's claws somehow had the ability to slice through metal if the blow was strong enough. After several blows, Registeel fell.

"That thing just beat a Legendary Pokémon. And it doesn't even look tired," said Ash, awestruck.

"What can we do against it?" asked Misty.

"I can think of one thing, but I don't think I'll be able to get a good shot," said Dan.

The creature made a strange chuffing noise, and they realized that it was laughing.

"What is this thing?" asked Misty.

"The real monster. It represents everything Ash isn't," said Dan, "Ash. You can gain control if you will it, if you swear that you will never become anything close to that. I believe in you. It's been an honor to know you. Now, run."

Dan drew his sword and charged. The beast swatted him aside and stomped toward Misty. It probably saw her as the weakest one physically, and thus, the first to target in the hunt.

As the beast cornered Misty, she spoke to Ash.

"If this is the end, know that I've always loved you."

"Misty," said Ash, "No, you can't. No, I won't let it. No!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ash leapt forward at an astonishing speed and punched the beast, knocking it back. Ash then spoke in a voice that got deeper and more guttural with every word.

"No one hurts my Misty! NO ONE!"

Ash grew larger. Hair grew from his body. His face and fingers elongated. His teeth grew sharp. However, his eyes stayed the brown they had been.

Mewtwo's psychic seal was broken. The wolf lived again.

But, Ash was in the driver's seat.

Wolf-Ash howled and leapt at the other werewolf. They wrestled, slashing and biting each other. Each was trying to severely hurt the other.

This was a duel to the death.

The other wolf slashed Ash across the muzzle, and Ash bit down on the beast's hand. The wolf retaliated, hitting Ash in the gut and causing him to stumble back. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt hit the wolf. Pikachu charged at the wolf with a Volt Tackle, which hit. But, the wolf wasn't down for long. It stuck back, sending Pikachu across the clearing.

Spectre Dan caught Pikachu before taking aim at the beast with the gun the Chief had given him. He squeezed off two shots, but they missed. Ash zoomed in and put the other wolf in a Half Nelson. The beast elbowed Ash in the gut, breaking the hold, before slashing Ash across the chest.

Togetic tried a Hidden Power, but the beast struck, sending her flying into Ash. She fainted.

The beast turned to Misty, but Spectre Dan and Pikachu got in front of her. Dan unloaded the clip on the beast…

but it had little effect.

"So much for the silver theory," Dan said, drawing his sword again, "I don't know what we're going to do."

The beast made the chuffing sound again before howling.

Suddenly, a squelching sound was heard. It echoed across the clearing. The werewolf's eyes rolled up, and he fell. A hole could be seen in his back…

and Ash stood behind the beast, a heart in his hand.

The werewolf's heart.

The wolf began to change, turning back into a man. A weasel of a man.

"Doctor Johann. The head of the Rocket's splicing experiments. Figures," said Dan.

Ash dropped the organ and walked toward Misty, Pikachu, and Dan.

"IIISSS-EEEE," he said, "MIIISSS-EEEE."

"Ash?" said Misty.

"MIIISSST-EEEE. RIIII AHHH ROOOO."

"What?"

"RIIII LAHHH ROOOO."

"'I love you'? Is that what you're saying?"

Ash nodded before trying again.

"RIIII LAHHF ROOOO."

"ASH! You are in there!" shouted Misty, tears of happiness falling down her face. She ran at Ash, hugging him.

"I love you, too. No matter what you are."

"RIIII LAHHF ROOOO," said Ash, starting to change back, "RIIII LAHVE you."

Ash completed the change, in Misty's arms.

"Thank you Misty. You brought me back. You helped beat the wolf. You saved me."

**oOo**

"I still don't know. What if he loses control?" asked Batwing. He, Spectre Dan, and the Chief were arguing in an empty hospital room about what to do with Ash. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"He won't," said Dan, "I have faith in him."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Batwing, "What could stop him?"

"What if YOU'RE wrong? What if you're just being paranoid?"

The door opened and Misty poked her head in.

"You might was well come next door," she said, "He can hear every word you're saying."

Batwing and the Chief looked at each other in shock, but Dan just smiled to himself.

'I thought he might,' he thought.

They walked over to Ash's room. He was in a hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dan.

"Most of the wounds are gone. I guess I'm healing fast. There are still a few scars, but they're hard to see."

"Fast healing, super hearing, what next?" said Batwing.

"You had a ham sandwich for lunch," said Ash with a smile, "I can smell it on you. You should have washed your hands."

Batwing's jaw dropped, and Dan cracked up.

"AH-HA-HA! He can't smell it! I told him to say that!"

Misty and Ash laughed, and Pikachu, Togetic and Spook joined in. Even Blaze was chuckling. Batwing was not amused.

"Yeah, but, if my nose weren't full of the smell of cleaning fluid, I probably could smell it," said Ash, and Dan began to laugh harder.

"This is TOO much!"

"Okay laughing boy, enough jokes," said Batwing, "Let's get down to business."

"Ah, you wouldn't know a joke if it bit you in the cape."

"We still need to decide what to do with Wolfman here."

Finally, the Chief spoke.

"I'm putting Spectre Dan in charge of that."

"WHAT?" shouted Batwing.

"He will keep an eye on Ash and help him to control the beast within."

"I don't think I'll need to do much," said Dan, pointing to Misty, who was holding Ash's hand.

"I think these two have that angle covered."

"But Chief, what about-" Batwing began, but Ash cut him off.

"Misty helped to tame the beast. I can still feel its rage, but it isn't as strong. As long as Misty and I are together, I don't think the wolf will EVER be free to hunt."

"And if you DON'T stay together?"

"You really DON'T know Ash and Misty," said Dan, "They are meant to be. No question about it. It's called true love. They have it, and it's not going away."

"Forget it, Bruce," said the Chief, "I trust Dan's judgment. If he says it, I believe it. One more thing Spectre."

The Chief tossed Dan a watch and a badge.

"Welcome back."


	28. Birthday Surprises

_I don't own __anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_And I can assure you, I'm as tired if writing his as you are of hearing it._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXVIII  
Birthday Surprises

Deciding that a Battle Frontier challenge would put too much stress on Ash, Spectre Dan convinced him to leave it for now.

"When you have better control over your wolf form, you can challenge the Battle Frontier. Right now, I'm afraid the excitement might be too much for you to handle, and you might accidently change," Dan had said.

Ash had reluctantly agreed, and after everyone was recovered, they all headed back to Pallet Town.

"Well, we'll be in Kanto soon," said Ash, "What are we going to tell my mom?"

"I haven't thought about that," said Dan sheepishly.

"What? Mister Master Planner hasn't figured out how to talk to a lady?" said Misty.

"Have you thought of a way to tell a woman that her son is a werewolf?" asked Maria snidely.

Misty said nothing.

"Save the date," Brock whispered to Ash, "Misty has no retaliation."

Brock met the end of Misty's mallet before Ash could calm her down.

**oOo**

"ASH! Welcome home!" said Delia Ketchum, a little shocked that her son was back so soon after leaving.

"Well…" Ash began to say, but Brock cut him off.

"Isn't your eighteenth birthday soon?"

"OH! So you wanted to celebrate it at home?" asked Delia.

"Yes," said Spectre Dan, catching onto Brock's ploy, "I've already called May and Max. They haven't called back to RSVP, but we should expect them."

"Good. Oh, I better start planning the party!" said Delia, hurrying away with Mr. Mime on her heels.

Maria yanked Ash's ear and said, "Ix-nay on the olf-way. Not yet."

"Maria's right, we have to do this carefully," said Dan, "Now, I better call May and Max for real."

**oOo**

A few days later, the gang arrived at Oak's Lab. Oak and Delia had set up the party there, but the guests had yet to arrive.

"Heads up!" shouted Spectre Dan as an Aerodactyl and a Staraptor swooped down. On the Aerodactyl were Gary and Dawn. The Staraptor was carrying Barry.

"Glad you could make it," said Ash.

"Well, you only turn 18 once, Ashy-boy," said Gary.

"Oh, don't start that again! Where did you get the Aerodactyl?"

"He's part of my research on prehistoric Pokémon. Don't worry, he's very nice and only really eats fruit."

A Flamethrower came from the sky and scorched Ash. A Charizard landed and began to lick Ash's face, much to the chagrin of both Ash and Charizard's riders.

"Woah! How about letting us off first?" a girl's voice said.

May and Max came off the Charizard.

"How did you two meet up with Charizard?" asked Misty.

"We ran into him after departing from the boat. Good thing, too. He gave us a ride here," said Max.

"Hey! It's good to see you all again," called out Tracey, running over, "Oh, Ash, Squirtle just arrived."

"Sweet! The gang's all here!" said Ash.

Suddenly, other voices rang out.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said one.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," said another.

"On the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ear!" shouted a third voice.

Everyone recognized the voices.

"What are you three doing here?" said Gary, pulling out a pokeball.

"Woah, people! Stand down! Jessie, James, and Meowth don't work for Team Rocket anymore. They're with the good guys," said Dan.

"I can vouch for that," said Ash.

"Well, all right," said Gary, "But I'm keeping an eye on you three."

"It would get weird if you didn't," said James.

"We bought dip!" said Meowth.

**oOo**

The party was soon in full swing. Even the ex-Team Rocket's presence didn't upset things much. They might have still dressed in black and white, but they made it clear that they were good guys now.

"I just wish I knew who invited THEM," said Gary menacingly. Maria whistled innocently and slipped away from Gary.

"Oh, Gary, I nearly forgot," said Brock, "Pay up."

"Huh?"

Brock pointed toward Ash and Misty, who were holding hands.

"Oh. Fine, here."

"Look at the bright side. Maybe you will find someone yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Ash was talking to Barry about Paul.

"No, I haven't seen him," said Barry, "In fact, I haven't heard anything about him since you handed him his-"

"Nothing? Really?"

"Yeah, it's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"Weird."

Jessie, May, and Dawn were talking about contests.

"So, that's why I don't use Wobbuffet in contests," said Jessie, and the Pokémon in question punctuated the story by popping out of his ball.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that," said Dawn.

"I think the word you are looking for is 'insane'," said May.

"In hindsight, it was never a good idea to begin with, but I was kind of stubborn about it," said Jessie.

"When are you not?" asked a passing James.

Jessie whacked him on the head before sending Wobbuffet off to enjoy the party.

As for the Pokémon, they had formed little groups and were just telling funny stories.

'And to this day, no one in the valley has been able to look at bagels the same way,' said Charizard.

'Yikes,' said Pikachu.

'Yeesh,' said Togetic.

"In hindsight," Meowth said, "Maybe sneezing power in a valley full of fire-breathers was a BAD idea."

'That's what I said,' said Charizard, 'It's just a good thing the lake outside the valley had Water Pokémon.'

Finally, everyone gathered around to give Ash presents. Misty gave him a fishing rod. Jessie, James, and Meowth gave Ash a custom pokeball (they had swiped the blueprints from Team Rocket before they left). Delia pulled some strings to get him some Secret Potion from Cianwood City. Gary gave him training weights for his Pokémon.

But, Ash loved the present Spectre Dan gave him.

"WOW! This looks like your watch."

"It's a lot like mine, actually. It has a map function, a phone, and a dowsing machine. And yes, it tells time," Dan joked.

"Cool. I'll get a lot of use out of this."

"Especially the map function," said Misty. Everyone laughed, since Ash had a poor sense of direction.

"Har har. Very funny," said Ash.

"So, who wants to do some karaoke?" asked Oak.

"Oh please, no," said Dan.

"I'm out of here," said Maria.

"I'm with you sister," said Meowth.

"Hey, where did all the Pokémon go?" asked Dawn.

**oOo**

After several rounds of lousy singing, it was clear that James' rendition of "Greased Lighting" was the winner.

"And my parents said that singing was a lousy hobby. HA!"

"Now that that's out of the way, let me show you how to really sing," said Spectre Dan, bringing out his violin, "I'm thinking of a performance of Charlie Daniels' 'The Devil Went Down to Mossdeep'."

_(Author's note: By that I mean 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia', but this is the Pokémon world, so…)_

Dan rocked the song. Hard.

"Wow, that's the best performance of the song I've heard since the time I saw the band in concert," said Delia.

"Thank you," said Dan.

Suddenly, shots of light rained from the sky. The beams hit several of the Pokémon, and they were turned to stone.

"What the Heatran?" shouted Dan.

"Hey, I've seen this before. Heck, I've been on the receiving end. This is Hunter J's work," said Meowth.

"Not possible. I saw her ship blow up," said Gary, "She shouldn't be alive."

"If I had a buck for every time someone said that about me, I'd have enough to match my already large salary," said Dan, drawing his sword.

More shots rained from the sky. The Pokémon tried to dodge, but it was no use. In the end, the only ones left not petrified were Pikachu, Meowth, Blaze, Spook, and Togetic (but only because she bolted when the first shots came).

This time, however, there were two human casualties.

"Maria!" shouted Dan.

"MISTY!" shouted Ash.

Laughter pealed from the forest. A Salamence flew out from the trees, a Drapion and Ariados behind it. On the Salamence was Hunter J. But, she was different. Her left arm had a mechanical nature to it, as did parts of the left side of her body. Her regular petrifying cannon was larger, and it seemed more complex. Spectre Dan recognized the nature of the changes at once.

"Amazing. I didn't think cybernetic technology was this advanced."

"Wait," said Dawn, "You mean she's a cyborg now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You, boy!" J said in a mechanical tone, pointing to Ash.

"What do you what?" yelled Ash, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Revenge. Ariados, restraints!"

The spider Pokémon shot webs that entangled everyone. Spectre Dan tried to slice through his bonds, but Drapion knocked him out.

"Now," said J, getting close to Ash, "I will take what is precious to you."

J nimbly dodged a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, firing off a blast as she did. Pikachu was petrified immediately. J signaled Drapion to pick up the statute that was Misty while she picked up the frozen Pikachu.

"I want you to hurt before I kill you," she said with malice. Her left eye was blinking an evil light.

"Oh, now you're in for it," said Brock, but J whirled around and shot him, petrifying him.

"J," said Ash.

"Hmm. Yes?" she said. If she expected some sort of surrender or groveling, she was wrong.

"You are DEAD MEAT!"

"Is that a threat? It's a pity you can't back it up," J said.

"Want to bet?"

"Sure. Let's see you get out of this web," J replied snidely, turning her back and walking back to her Salamence.

"Not a problem," Ash said, his muscles starting to bulge, "But, when I do, I'm going to tear you apart."

J didn't see that Ash was growing larger, but everyone else did.

"Go ahead and try," she replied without turning around.

"You hurt my friends…"

Ash's body grew larger and his clothes ripped.

"You hurt my family…"

Black hair grew from his body and his voice grew more guttural. His hands lengthened into claws.

"You hurt my Misty…"

Ash's face elongated and his teeth grew sharp as knives. At this point, J realized that something was going on, and she turned back to Ash, surprise spreading across her face.

"You DIE!" Ash shouted, his body finishing the transformation, his new form easily ripping through the webs.

"What in blazes?" J said.

"Ash?" said May.

"What the-" said Gary.

"What's going on?" said Oak.

"Ash! What's happening to you?" said Delia.

Everyone else's jaws just dropped at the creature their friend had become.

Ash leapt at J, but she dived out of the way. She shot several petrifying shots, but Ash effortlessly dodged them all. One of them hit her Ariados, rendering it helpless.

"Salamence, Drapion, defend!" J ordered.

The two Pokémon leapt to their master's defense, but were no match for an angry werewolf. Ash pounded Salamence's head into the ground, and ripped one of Drapion's claws off. J was astounded by Ash's speed, strength, and ferocity.

Spectre Dan awoke and sliced out of his webs. He saw Ash taking out the two Pokémon, and gave a small smile.

Finally, Ash grabbed J by the throat and held her against a tree. He crushed her weapon and stared her down, snarling.

"What now? Are you going to kill me?" J asked, fear in her voice.

Ash stared at her for a moment, contemplating his options, while the wolf in him kept telling him to do it. At this point, Dan walked over.

"I won't stop you," he said, "If you want to do it, you can. But, this is different from that other wolf. It was life or death. Not this time. This time, the enemy is in you grasp, helpless. So, answer this. Can you really take another's life, even if the person's heart and soul are black as coal? Can you kill without desecrating everything you believe in? This is a question I have often asked myself in this type of situation. What will your answer be? Will you play judge, jury, and executioner?"

Ash thought for a little longer. Time seemed to stop as everyone held their breath. Finally, Ash raised his hand to strike. The claws came down…

and sliced off J's cyborg arm.

Ash threw J to the side, the woman falling unconscious upon hitting a rock. Ash then went and picked up Misty. He howled for Togetic. The little Pokémon managed to use Hidden Power to revive all the petrified victims.

Misty's eyes blinked, staring at the wolf who was looking at her.

"Ash?"

"RIIII LAHHF ROOOO," Ash growled, gently licking Misty's face.

"Ha-ha. Okay, down boy. I love you too."

"Ash?" Delia walked over, "Is that you?"

Ash made a growling noise that sounded like "Hi, Mom."

Delia rounded on Dan.

"Explain. NOW."

"Alright. But, I think you better sit down," Dan said.

**oOo**

"And that's what happened," said Spectre Dan.

"If it weren't for the fact that I saw it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it," said Oak.

"I'm still in shock about all this," said Delia.

"At least Ash is in nearly full control of the wolf," said Maria.

"Nearly?"

"Well, we still can't understand what he's saying," said Dan.

'Even I can't understand him half the time,' piped up Pikachu.

"Still, everything worked out all right in the end," said Ash, "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" asked Misty.

"These were new shoes," said Ash holding up scraps of leather and rubber.

* * *

_I've wanted to bring Hunter J back as a cyborg for a while. An attack at Ash's birthday popped into my head, and the story practically wrote itself. It ended up longer than I thought it would be, but it was worth it._


	29. On the Trail

_I don't...yeah, you know._

_Kind of wish I had come up with a better title._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXIX  
On the Trail

Maria and Synch staggered toward Ash's house. She was bleeding, and Synch had multiple bruises. Synch was supporting Maria as best he could as they finally got to Ash's porch.

It was one day after Ash's birthday, and Spectre Dan and Maria had gone for a walk in Pallet Woods that morning. So, Ash was shocked at seeing Maria bleeding on his doorstep. He called for Misty and his mom to help, and they got Maria to the couch.

"Uncle Dan," she mumbled, "Trouble. Note, here."

She handed them a crumpled note, and Ash read it aloud.

"If you wish to save your teacher, you and Misty will come to the Viridian Forest tonight. If you bring anyone else, even a Pokémon, he dies. Call the police, and he dies."

"This sound serious," said Misty.

"We have to save him," said Ash, "It'll take a day to get to Viridian Forest, so we should start traveling now."

"Without Pokémon? That's insane," said Delia.

"Between my wolf form and Misty's mallet, I don't think any wild Pokémon will mess with us twice."

"At least take Pikachu and Togetic."

"Fine. Misty, pack some things. We need to leave in an hour if we want to make it."

"Right."

**oOo**

After Ash and Misty left, Delia checked Maria's wounds.

"Wait a minute," she said, "This isn't right. What-"

Suddenly, hands clamped around her mouth.

**oOo**

That afternoon, they made it to Viridian City.

"We made good time," said Misty.

"Between a bike and the increased speed of my wolf form, it was a cinch," said Ash, adjusting a spare jacket.

'I just wish you had clothes that didn't rip when you transformed,' said Pikachu.

'At least he took his shoes off first,' said Togetic.

Suddenly, Ash heard something.

"What was that?"

"What was what? Oh, wait, this is your heightened hearing kicking in, isn't it?" asked Misty, "What do you hear?"

"It sounds like crying. It's coming from this way."

'Now I hear it too,' said Pikachu.

They followed the sound and eventually Misty heard it too. They came upon a crying child in an alley.

"What's wrong, little guy?" asked Misty.

"I've lost my mommy. Where's my mommy?" said the child, crying.

"What's your name?"

"Billy."

"Well Billy, we'll help you find your mommy."

Misty peered at Ash, who finally sighed.

"Don't move, Billy," he said, getting up close to the child and sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"My boyfriend has a super sense of smell. He'll use your scent to find your mommy. But, you can't tell anyone, okay?" said Misty.

"So, you're like superheroes?"

"Kind of," said Ash, who began sniffing the air, "Okay, I got something. Follow me."

They followed Ash until he finally said, "Aha! She's close."

"Billy!" came a voice.

"Mommy!" Billy shouted.

A woman ran over and hugged Billy.

"We did good, Ash," said Misty.

"I guess, but we lost time," he answered.

"Lost time?" asked Billy's mom.

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet someone in Viridian Forest tonight. It's really important that we get there."

"Well, since you helped my son, I can give you a ride there. It's the least I can do."

"That would be great."

**oOo**

'Thanks to that lady, we made it,' said Pikachu.

'I hope Spectre Dan is okay,' said Togetic.

"I hope whoever did this isn't sore that we brought Pikachu and Togetic," said Ash.

"On the contrary, wolf-boy," came a whispery voice, "It makes things more interesting."

"Who's there?" asked Misty, bringing out her mallet, "Are you the person who took Spectre Dan?"

"Indeed I am," the voice said, "You have passed the first tests. Now, you must pass a test of wit. Solve this riddle to find where I am."

An arrow buried itself in the ground by the group. Attached was a scroll.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ash.

"Because it amuses me," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty, but there was no answer.

"I guess we solve the riddle," said Ash, picking up the scroll and unrolling it, "Great, I hate riddles."

"Well, let's see it," said Misty, leaning over to look at the scroll.

_When the fairies dance beneath the moon,_

_The secret will be revealed._

_But beware of the blue ones_

_For they will try to sap your life's blood_

_But, with the power of thunder, _

_You can win._

Misty was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Mount Moon."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember the Clefairy dance? It was on Mount Moon. Also, blue ones who suck blood and are weak to 'the power of thunder', i.e. electricity? Zubat, which Mount Moon is crawling with."

"It seems so obvious now that you say it. I hate riddles."

'You already said that,' said Pikachu.

**oOo**

"Well, Mount Moon," said Misty, "Haven't been back here in a while."

"Yeah, it takes me back," said Ash, "but there isn't time for reminiscing."

"You're right. Let's go."

They walked into the cavern and were immediately attacked by Zubat and Golbat. Pikachu and Togetic fired attacks, but there were too many.

"That's it," said Ash, transforming into wolf form. He let out a howl that scared off the swarm.

"Nice work," said Misty, but she was suddenly attacked by someone from behind. They were surrounded by a horde of men and Pokémon.

'This could get ugly,' said Togetic.

Ash made a chuffing sound, a wolf's laugh.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this,' he thought.

The four heroes leapt into battle, Ash punching and slashing (only to wound of course), Misty whacking with her mallet, Pikachu shocking, and Togetic dishing out various attacks with Metronome.

They fought and fought, but the enemies just kept coming. Then, Ash had an idea. He let out a roar that shook the cavern, and Zubat swarmed. The swarm caused the enemies to break into groups. The heroes pounded the enemies, finally beating the last of them.

Ash grabbed one of the escaping goons, and Misty demanded to know where the boss was. But, the goon just smiled, and faded away.

"HUH?" Ash growled.

"You're getting better at speech, Ash," came a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Misty, "Are you the mastermind?"

"Sort of. Congratulations. You have passed all the tests. Prepare for your reward."

"What reward?"

A figure materialized from the darkness.

"Spectre Dan?" said Ash, changing back to human form with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face, "But you're fine. What's going on here?"

"This was all a test," came another voice, and the Chief came out of the shadows.

"A test?" shouted Misty.

"I was never really hurt," said Maria, coming out of the shadows with Delia, "It was all fake blood and acting. Convincing performance, huh?"

"You were in on it too, Mom?" asked Ash.

"Not at first," she answered, "But they ended up convincing me, especially after that big fight. I don't think I need to worry anymore."

"About what?"

"We would like you to join us," said Dan, "As a special agent of the International Police."

**oOo**

The first test was how quickly you could get to a place. You needed to be quick and get somewhere before a trail goes cold. You performed well.

The next test was one of compassion. The Chief called his niece to help with that. Her young son is quite the actor. No agent shall ignore a young child in danger, even if it distracts from the mission a little bit.

The next test was one of knowledge and logic. Ash, you're a little slack in that area, but I'm sure we can change that. The important part is that you solved the riddle, and quickly. Most people we test take longer to solve those things.

The final test is a battle. We rigged this entire cavern with a hologram system, one capable of creating hard light enemies to fight. You both have already proven yourselves in Pokémon battles, many times over. However, your own fighting skills were in question. But, you performed brilliantly. I am confident that you will work well with Maria and me.

**oOo**

"You want us to join you?" asked Ash.

"Yes, you would be an asset to any mission," replied Spectre Dan, "Your powers and battling skills. Misty's intellect, kindness, and ferocity in battle. You are both clever, and have mighty will. You both have a strong sense of justice. You both will make valued additions to the special division. You'll be facing danger, but you will love every minute of it. You will be facing foes no one else can. We are the elite. Where everyone else may fail, we will not. It is a great honor to be asked to join. It means you are the best. Not just in Pokémon battles, but in deductive skills, science, strategy, and the like. We are the last line of defense against chaos."

"Well, what do you say?" asked Maria, "Will you join us?"

Ash took Misty, Pikachu, and Togetic aside. They talked it over for a bit. Finally, they walked back over.

They all answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"Well then," said the Chief, producing two badges, "Welcome to the International Police."


	30. Team Mythos

_I don't own...eh, let's just get to the story._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXX  
Team Mythos

_6 months later…_

Spectre Dan peered out of the bushes, looking at the fortress.

"Okay, this is Spectre Dan," he said into his comm watch, "Report. Are you all in position?"

"This is Harpy, I'm airborne with Spook and ready for the distraction," said a girl's voice from the watch.

"This is Mermaid. I have the aquatic entry in sight, and I'm ready to sneak in to plant the bombs," came another girl's voice, but it sounded a bit garbled.

"Excellent," said Dan, "Proceed. And, Mermaid, don't talk from underwater next time. The aqua comm needs work."

A bird-like figure came from the sky, firing Air Slashes and exploding arrows. The fortress' turrets tried to shoot the attacker down, but the bird was too swift. Spook the Spiritomb helped, firing Shadow Balls like mad.

"That's my girl," said Spectre Dan, and with that, he and Blaze snuck forward to join Wolf and his Pikachu.

"How are we doing?" Dan asked.

"My vision detects no guards. Harpy's distraction is working perfectly," replied the large hairy one in a guttural voice.

"Good, let's move in."

**oOo**

Spectre Dan, Wolf, and their Pokémon slipped through the enemy defenses and made their way to the inner sanctum.

"By the way," said Dan, "You've gotten really good at speech in wolf form."

"Yeah, I finally worked it out," replied the black-furred beast.

Suddenly, he stopped and started sniffing the air.

"We have a visitor."

The group ducked into the shadows, and a muscular man came by.

"Weird. I thought I heard something," the guard said to himself.

A clawed hand reached out from the shadows behind him and hit him on the head. The guard crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice work, Ash," said Spectre Dan, and Pikachu agreed.

"No problem. Child's play really," replied the werewolf, "I barely touched him."

"That's your strength coming into play. Now, let's go meet up with your girlfriend."

**oOo**

Mermaid was placing the last of the bombs when she heard a noise. She and her Togetic hid behind a pillar.

"Misty, I know you're there. I can smell you."

"Ash?" said Misty, coming out from behind the pillar. She ran over to her werewolf boyfriend and gave him a hug. Spectre Dan, however, was still in mission mode.

"Did you set the bombs?"

"Yup, and the detonator is right here."

"Excellent. Now, we need to hack the main computer and download the files."

"Already done," came a voice, and a blond girl with a bow and a quiver full of arrows walked out of the shadows. A Gallade was following her.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be diverting the guards?"

"Shimmer let me off, and she and Slicer took over the distraction job. Synch and I went to hack the files."

"Did you succeed?" asked Misty.

"I'm a better hacker than I thought," said Harpy, holding up a square device, "Although, most of it was O's hacking device. I even set some bombs to destroy and bury the computer mainframe."

"Sweet," said Ash.

Suddenly, several guards walked in. The two groups stared at each other for a minute. Then, Misty whipped out her mallet, and it shot electricity, knocking out all the guards.

"I guess O's gadget is treating you well," said Harpy.

"Yes, Maria, it is. Although, I wish he would tell me what happened to the first two versions of the Mjolnir device," replied Misty.

"Enough chat, let's go," said Spectre Dan.

They raced out of the compound, pounding any guards along the way. Maria used trick arrows, Dan used his sword, Misty used the mallet, and Ash used brute strength. Pikachu, Synch, Togetic, and Blaze helped where they could. Finally, the heroes made it out of the fortress, and Misty hit the button on the remote detonator.

The explosions rocked the fortress, and the personnel ran like the wind. They needn't have bothered. The bombs were set to bury the weapons lab and the computer mainframe. No one would have been hurt.

After they got away, Dan called up the Chief.

"This is Team Mythos. Mission accomplished; Rocket operation dismantled and data retrieved."

"Excellent. Drop off the data disk at the rendezvous point, then take some leave."

"Thank you, Chief. Oh, and tell O that the gadgetry is working fine, especially the clothes he whipped up for Ash. They don't tear, and they don't restrict his movement."

"I'll tell him that. How are the trick arrows and the Mjolnir hammer?"

"They work fine, but Maria has suggested an arrow with an EMP and one that emits a sonic pulse."

"I'll pass on the message. Chief out."

"Team Mythos out."

**oOo**

Team Mythos had quickly become a hot topic within the organization. Led by the already legendary Spectre Dan, rumors flew that the other members were ex-gym leaders or Pokémon League champions. While part of that was true, no one knew the whole truth. At any rate, between Ash's battling skills and powers, Misty's own battle skills and aquatic prowess, Maria's ace archery (turns out, she was a natural) and Spectre Dan's skills and experience, Team Mythos was an unstoppable force.

**oOo**

Dan and Maria were sitting in the cabin, eating breakfast and waiting for Ash and Misty. The Pokémon were also eating breakfast, save for Torterra, Darkwing, and the two Gyarados. They were playing outside.

"Uncle Dan, I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"Are you sure the owners of this cabin won't mind us using it?"

"_I'm_ the owner. I own several cabins across the world, and I rent them to travelers and vacationers. I think there are about three here in Johto."

"AH! You could have mentioned that before."

"You didn't ask. What's the other question?"

"Well, when do you think the lovebirds will come down?"

"Oh, who knows. I bet they're just enjoying each others company."

"What do you mean by 'enjoying'?"

Spectre Dan whispered in her ear, and Maria made a face.

"GEEZ, Uncle Dan! You didn't have to put it like THAT."

"Hey, I've already given you 'the talk'. You should have seen that coming."

'Moving on,' said Blaze, munching on a waffle, 'What do you think our next mission will be?'

'Come on, Blaze, loosen up,' said Spook, 'You have no sense of relaxation. Kick back, take a load off, have some fun.'

'Forget it,' said Synch, 'Blaze is too much of a stick in the mud.'

'What? You think I can't have fun?' said Blaze, 'What say we make a bet?'

"They're at it again," said Maria, "Do they ever stop?"

"No. You'd think you would be used to it by now," replied Dan.

Then, Ash and Misty came downstairs, looking worn.

"Rough night?" asked Maria.

"You could say that," said Ash sitting down.

'Were you two safe?' asked Pikachu slyly, and several of the other Pokémon giggled.

"Can it," said Misty and everyone stopped. Misty was NOT a morning person.

"Yeah guys, you've got to stop joking about that," said Ash.

"It's not really a secret, Ash," said Spectre Dan, "But, moving on. The Battle Castle is nearby. It might make an excellent start to the Johto Battle Frontier."

"You think I'm ready?"

"You have more control over the wolf form than ever before, so there is not worry of an accidental transformation. My training has made you into a very powerful trainer. I think you're more than ready."

"Let's start there tomorrow afternoon," said Misty, "Plenty of time to prepare."

"And, since Team Mythos is officially on leave, we have time to hit at least two Frontier Brains," said Maria.

"What do you think, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded, and Ash said, "Let's do it."

**oOo**

"Impressive display," said Maria, sizing up the castle.

"They say the owner of the house is royalty," said Spectre Dan, "But I'm not sure about that, personally."

"The Frontier Brain is royalty?" asked Ash.

"No. The owner isn't the Brain."

"Then, who is he?"

"That guy," said Dan, pointing at the oncoming butler.

"Welcome. How may I serve you?" the butler asked.

"I came to challenge the Battle Castle," said Ash.

The butler's face got serious.

"Challenge accepted. I am the Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle, Castle Valet Darach. Prepare for battle."

As the group headed into the castle, Dan paused.

"Something wrong, Uncle Dan?" asked Maria.

"I'm not sure. You all go on ahead. I'm going to check it out. Come on, Blaze."

"Sir, I must protest," said Darach.

"It's all right," said Ash, "Spectre Dan is the most honest man I've ever met."

"Even so, I must object."

Dan simply flashed his badge and kept walking.

"Was that what I think it was?" asked Darach, his voice catching.

"An International Police badge? Yes, yes it was. Now, the battle? I'm psyched for this," said Ash.

"Err, of course. This way."

**oOo**

Spectre Dan walked for a while, his eyes darting everywhere. Suddenly, he whipped out his sword and pointed it at a tapestry.

"Come out and show yourself."

The tapestry ripped, and a blond woman materialized.

"Susan. What a surprise."

"Oh, admit it Dan. You're happy to see me," she said.

"Look, just because we used to date, rebound or not, doesn't mean I'm happy to see you. Besides, 'see' is relative, when you're talking about a woman who can turn invisible."

"Hey," said Susan, becoming stern, "I didn't ask to be experimented on. I was just lucky that those Rockets didn't kill me."

"True, but you gained the power to turn invisible and joined the IP. I'd say you traded up. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Chief sent me. There was a rumor of a kidnapping attempt on Lady Caitlin. I'm just here to keep on eye on things."

"Does Darach know you're here?" asked Dan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he doesn't like it."

"Well, not many people trust an invisible woman. You're lucky you weren't thrown out on your ear."

"Oh, can it. I need to get back to the lady. I've been away from her side for too long."

Suddenly, there was a crash and some screaming. The noises echoed around the vast halls.

"Definitely too long," said Spectre Dan, and they raced for the arena.

* * *

_The team is set. The legend is born. Four agents of fantastic ability. They are the greatest of the International Police. They do not fail._

_Awesomeness. And yes, the hammer that shoots electricity is a nod to Thor (Marvel Comics version), and we will see more trick arrows. There is another nod to Marvel Comics, but it's pretty obvious_


	31. Chivalry

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXI  
Chivalry

"Let the battle begin!" declared Lady Caitlin from her throne.

"Houndoom," called out Darach.

"Floatzel!" called out Ash.

Ash could barely believe that there were TWO Frontier Brains in the Castle, but that only one battled. It was strange, but Ash shook it off and shifted to battle mode.

"Floatzel, use Super Aqua Jet."

Floatzel spun and used Aqua Jet, forming a Water Pulse for a powerful tip. The attack hit Houndoom head on, fainting it in one blow. But, Houndoom used Thunder Fang at the last minute, hitting Floatzel. With Floatzel cloaked in water, the attack did a lot. Ash decided that Floatzel had had enough.

"Amazing," said Darach.

'This boy will prove interesting,' thought Lady Caitlin.

"Empoleon," called out Darach.

"You're up buddy," Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu leapt forward, cheeks sparking. Empoleon got himself ready as well.

"Electric Iron Tail," said Ash. Pikachu charged electricity in his already-energized tail, and struck out at Empoleon. Empoleon tried to block the attack with Metal Claw, with limited success. The electricity coursed through him, causing a lot of damage.

"Use Waterfall, Empoleon."

Empoleon charged forward in a column of water.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle."

Pikachu charged forward in a stream of electricity. The two attacks hit each other, but Pikachu's did more damage.

"ALL RIGHT! GO ASH!" shouted Misty.

"You're doing awesome!" called out Maria, while wishing Spectre Dan could see the battle.

'This boy may just win,' thought Caitlin.

Suddenly, the wall came crashing down. Everyone ducked, and Lady Caitlin screamed.

"What the heck?" shouted Ash.

A large robotic arm came out from the hole and grabbed Caitlin. It retracted fast, but Maria managed to peg it with an arrow.

"Milady!" called out Darach.

"Oh no you don't," said Ash, "You're not getting away that easily."

He ran out the hole in the wall, changing to wolf form as he did. Just then, Spectre Dan and a blond woman ran in.

"What the Heatran happened here?" he shouted.

"Lady Caitlin has been kidnapped!" said Darach.

"Did you get a look at the kidnapper?"

"It was a robotic arm," said Misty.

"Susan?"

"Checking," said Susan, punching commands into a PDA-like device, "Okay, I got a match. The Machinist. He's a scientific genius who uses advanced robotics technology to kidnap people and Pokémon for high ransom."

"Why are we talking when this monster is getting away with Lady Caitlin?" asked Darach vehemently.

"Relax," said Maria, releasing her Weavile, "That arrow I pegged the arm with was filled with a chemical that Slicer here can easily track."

"Plus, Ash is on the case," said Misty, "He won't let this chump get away."

**oOo**

Ash raced after the robot, glad his wolf form had a lot of speed. Finally, when he got close enough, he leapt on the arm and grabbed Caitlin. He leapt off and ran into the forest.

Caitlin screamed and beat on Ash's muzzle. She hit a sensitive spot and Ash dropped her. She ran off, and Ash sighed.

"Well, not like I didn't see this coming," he said, "Come on, Lady Caitlin. It's all right. I won't bite. Besides, you'll be safer with me."

He walked a while, following Caitlin's scent. Suddenly, several branches came out and whacked him. A Gallade came out of the bushes and attacked him with Night Slash and Psycho Cut. Ash's arm was wrenched out of its socket so far, that the bone poked out of his skin. A gasp came from the bushes.

"ARRGGHH!" said Ash, "Really? Look, Caitlin, just because I can heal really fast, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

Ash wrenched his arm back into place, and the wound healed itself.

"Uh. Okay, come out and relax. I won't hurt you. It's me, Ash. You know, the challenger."

"What?" said Caitlin, so shocked that she stood up, revealing her position.

"Look," said Ash, changing back to human form, "See? Now, are you alright?"

Caitlin shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine. But, what happened?"

"First, let's make sure our friends can find us. Staraptor, come out and give us a hand!"

Staraptor appeared, and Ash ordered him to find help. Staraptor nodded and flew off.

"Okay, now, do you have any other Pokémon, or experience in traveling on your own?"

"No, and no," said Caitlin, "I barely leave the castle. And, I don't have too much experience battling for myself. When I do battle, Darach is always helping me."

"Well, that complicates things."

Suddenly, an Aggron charged out of the bushes and pounded Gallade into the ground.

"Gallade!" shouted Caitlin.

"Heads up, your kidnapper is probably in control," said Ash, calling out Gabite and Infernape.

"Why do you say that?"

"That Aggron is wearing armor."

The Aggron had blue gauntlets with machine parts. He put up his hand, and an energy bolt flew from it. Ash pushed Caitlin to the ground, and ordered Infernape to attack. Infernape charged forward, landing several Mach Punches on the Aggron. Infernape finished Aggron with a Flame Wheel. Suddenly, a Metagross appeared, firing a powerful Psychic and fainting Infernape. A Bronzong and a robot followed it.

"Milady, I've come to take you away from this ruffian," the man in the robot said.

"And who are you?" Ash said, eyes ablaze.

"I am called The Machinist. But, that's all you need to know. Now, Lady Caitlin, come with me."

"Not while I'm around," said Ash, changing into wolf form and charging forward with Gabite.

Ash slashed Metagross with all his might, and the Pokémon fell. Ash ordered Gabite to use Dig and Dragon Claw in combination. Gabite did, and the Dragon Claw increased the power of the Dig, causing a lot of damage to Bronzong.

"Bronzong, use Flash Cannon and Extrasensory," ordered The Machinist. The mechanical implants gave the attacks greater power, and Gabite was pushed to the brink of fainting.

"Come on, Gabite," said Ash as he sliced at The Machinist's machine, "You can beat this guy. You have the training, the power, and the will to win. You can do it. I know you can!"

Gabite roared defiance in the face of his opponent, and began to glow. He rushed forward as the glow faded…

And Garchomp's Dragon Rush fainted Bronzong.

"NO! I won't let this happen!" shouted The Machinist.

"Oh, shut up," said Ash, breaking the cockpit of the machine and ripping The Machinist from it. Ash then pulled out his badge.

"As an agent of the International Police, I hereby place you under arrest."

**oOo**

The others arrived soon after. Darach immediately rushed over to Caitlin, apparently worried sick about her. Then, he noticed the creature holding the kidnapper by the throat. Spectre Dan explained as he cuffed the crook, and Maria and Susan volunteered to take him to the nearest police outpost.

Back at the Battle Castle:

"So," said Darach, "you have the ability to turn into a creature of great strength and power, with no ill effects on your human form."

"Not entirely," said Ash, "In human form, I have heightened senses. I also have a liking to rare meat and scratches under my chin."

"And, if you rub his belly, his leg twitches uncontrollably," said Misty snidely.

Everyone got a laugh out of that.

"Now," said Darach, "about the battle…"

"Give him the print," said Caitlin, "He battled both you and the kidnapper brilliantly. He deserves it."

"As you wish, milady."

Darach walked over to a wall safe and opened it, taking out a small plate.

"This is an official Johto Battle Frontier Print. It is the equivalent of the Frontier Symbols used by the Kanto Battle Frontier. I give it to you."

"Sweet!" said Ash, and he and Pikachu struck the regular 'victory' pose.

Caitlin laughed and said, "You are a funny one. I like you."

"Watch it, he's taken," said Misty.

"Misty, be nice," said Ash.

* * *

_The Battle Frontier challenge is cut short, and Ash demonstrates why he's an agent of the International Police. And they say chivalry is dead._

_As for Gabite, I couldn't resist. Also, I felt it important to highlight how strong Ash's healing ability is in wolf form, and I managed to do it in a funny way._


	32. A Question

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXII  
A Question

_5 months later…_

"Okay people, let's do this by the book," said Spectre Dan into his comm watch, "No foul ups, and no recklessness. Wolf?"

"About to transform," came Ash's voice.

"Harpy?"

"In position to create the distraction," came Maria's voice.

"Mermaid?"

"In position to hijack a boat," came Misty's voice, "And, you were right. All Gyarados had to do was growl, and the Sharpedo kept out of our way."

"Reputations precede all Gyarados. Now, let's do it."

**oOo**

The raid was on an island facility of Team Rocket. It was a prison camp, with a lot of scientists being held captive. It was to be a textbook rescue mission. However, they didn't know that the warden of the prison had been receiving a steroid-like serum, which gave him extreme strength.

Team Mythos was about to find out.

**oOo**

"Come on! Move people, move!" shouted Ash. The scientists had been scared of the wolf-creature at first, but Ash made it clear that he meant no harm. So many months of training, combined with so many missions, had given Ash complete control over his wolf form.

"Wolf!" shouted Spectre Dan, from several yards away, "Come on! We don't have much time until the main forces arrive!"

They had less time than they thought. A large contingent of armed guards came running after them, but a rain of exploding arrows and Air Slashes stopped them, creating a fiery blockade. Shimmer the Skarmory touched down, and Maria jumped off. A large guard managed to burst through the fire, but Maria decked him with her new trick arrow.

"And you said that a boxing glove arrow was ridiculous," said Maria to Dan snidely.

"Fine, point taken, can we let it die now?"

The heroes led the scientists to the docks, where Misty was waiting.

"Come on, the boats are ready!" she shouted. Suddenly, a large arm grabbed her.

"It's Warden Stalker!" shouted one of the scientists.

The warden was huge. He had muscles on his muscles on his muscles.

_(Author's note: Think of the Batman villain Bane. Really, really big)_

"Back off," Stalker said, "Or, I squeeze the life out of this woman."

He squeezed for effect, causing Misty to cry out in pain. She dropped her hammer. Togetic tried to help her, but the warden knocked the little Pokémon away with his free hand.

The minds of Dan and Ash raced. Dan was trying to calculate multiple plans of how to save Misty and beat the muscle-bound warden. He scraped several, and kept thinking.

Ash, on the other hand, was thinking back to all the missions they had done, all the foes they had beat. Even though it was dangerous work, Misty never once found herself in this sort of situation. She always had the Mjolnir hammer, which could shoot electricity, or she had Togetic to back her up. She had her Pokémon, including her recently evolved Golduck. She had Ash, who always looked out for her, whether she wanted it or not. But now, Ash was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to help her escape from this. Then, the thought was overshadowed by something else.

Ash remembered one week ago, in a department store. Maria was helping him look for something. Something special, something he wanted to use soon. He remembered the light in his mother's eyes when he told her his plan. He remembered telling Brock, who wished him luck (not that Brock felt Ash needed it). He remembered the reactions of all his friends and all his Pokémon upon telling them the plan. But, most of all, he remembered the words Spectre Dan gave him.

"_This is a big decision, a life-altering one. I'm not trying to talk you out of it, but I hope you realize that. Still, what does your heart say? If you feel that you should do this, if you feel it with all your heart, if you have no doubts, then I can't think of a better thing to do. I wish you luck, and I hope that it will turn out in the best way possible."_

That speech had strengthened Ash's resolve. Finally, he decided. He would rather die than let this monster hurt Misty. He was going to carry out his plan, and it was going to work, even if he had to gut this man like a fish. Ash roared, and the warden suddenly felt fear.

Ash slammed his fist into the dock, then grabbed at the new hole and started rocking the whole deck. Stalker lost his grip on Misty, and Ash leapt forward, tearing at the warden's chest. The warden fell off the dock, bleeding heavily. The horde of Sharpedo that circled the island began to swarm.

Ash helped Misty up, asking if she was okay. Before she could respond, a shot rang out. Blood began to pour from Misty's shoulder, the sniper's bullet having hit a major artery. Maria spotted the sniper, and fired an arrow, while Spectre Dan screamed at the scientists, asking if any one of them was a doctor.

Misty's eyes began to droop, and Ash began to cry. Suddenly, he had an idea. He gouged a cut in his arm, and let his blood pour into Misty's wound. His blood mixed with hers, and the wound began to seal up. Ash smiled, glad that his hunch was correct. He figured that the werewolf toxins were in some sort of quantity in his bloodstream, enough to grant Misty some of his healing powers. He carefully picked Misty up, and carried her to the ship.

**oOo**

Misty awoke in a bed on the ship. She wondered if she was dead, then realized that she wasn't. She looked over and saw Ash, asleep in a chair. She smiled, wondering how long he had been sitting there, and how long she had been out. She grasped her shoulder, and felt no wound, as if the bullet had never happened.

Ash stirred, and saw that Misty was awake. After some heartfelt greetings, Misty asked what had happened. Ash explained.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said, finishing, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

They kissed, and Misty asked how long Ash had been watching her.

"All night."

"Geez, Ash. Go and get some food in you. I'm fine, and you're doing no one any good by starving yourself."

"But…"

"Go!" Misty shouted, giving him a look that said 'Don't push your luck.'

Ash held up his hands in defeat, and went to the mess hall.

**oOo**

"SOOOO," said Spectre Dan, plucking the strings on his violin, "When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight," replied Ash, "I want to tell her before something like this happens again."

'You realize that that was a fluke,' said Blaze, munching on some berries, 'Misty can take care of herself. That bullet could have hit any of us.'

'Not ME!' said Spook in his usual crazy way.

'Well, most of us.'

"Still, I can't let it happen again," said Ash.

'I hope that's not the only reason,' said Pikachu, slurping some ketchup.

"Of course not."

'Well, no matter the reason, you should go for it. After her, genius, before she gets away. AGAIN.'

"You're right. I'm going to do it."

"First things first," said Dan, "I'd like to run a blood test on Misty, just to make sure your blood had no adverse effects."

"You mean to make sure a healing boost was all she got?"

"Bingo. One werewolf on the team is enough. We don't need another, especially one with a temper."

"Touché."

**oOo**

After the blood test, Spectre Dan confirmed that while there were still werewolf toxins in Misty's systems, there was so little of it, there were no real effects on Misty. The only effect she felt was a SLIGHT increase in strength. That night, Ash brought Misty to the top deck to look at the stars.

After a while, Ash spoke.

"When you were shot, I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

"But Ash, I'm fine now. Your hunch paid off."

"True, but what if it hadn't? I don't think I would be able to go on."

"Ash…"

"Please, Misty, let me finish. I don't want something like this to happen again without me saying this: You're my whole world, and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Ash, what do you mean?"

Ash went down on one knee and pulled a small box from out of his pocket. He opened it. Inside was diamond ring. Misty's eyes widened, and Ash spoke six words that shook her, heart and soul.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?"

Misty was silent, then broke into tears of happiness.

"Oh, Ash. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

They hugged and kissed, then looked at the stars. Suddenly, they heard clapping. They turned and saw Spectre Dan, Maria, Blaze, Spook, and Synch.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" asked Ash.

"We came in at 'Ash, what do you mean?' Except for Spook. He came in at the kneeling," replied Dan.

"Spectre Dan," said Misty quietly.

"Yes?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"RUN!" Misty shouted, whipping out her hammer.

Dan said "Oh" before bolting. Even though he was the team leader, he still knew better than to underestimate Misty's wrath.

* * *

_I can't be the only one who's thought about doing a story like this. Not the bit with the warden, the second half. With the talk. I also worked hard on Ash's thoughts, which I think turned out well._


	33. Bells

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

_And now, a story I'm sure a LOT of you have been wanting to see._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXIII  
Bells

_One month later…_

"I guessed this day would come, but I still can't believe it," said Delia Ketchum.

"Come now, Delia, he's a man now," said Professor Oak.

"Hey, can someone help me with this tie, or are you all going to stand there like dead fish?" asked Ash.

Brock, Delia, Tracey, Oak, Pikachu, and Gary jumped.

"Here, let me," said Brock, "I am the Best Man. There."

"How do I look?" asked Ash.

'Like a million bucks!' said Pikachu.

"Very handsome," said Oak.

Gary looked his old rival over, and then said, "You look great, Ashy-boy."

"You know what Gary?" said Ash, "I'm in such a good mood, that I don't care about that old nickname."

"Wow, that's something else," replied Gary.

"Trust me Gary," said Oak, "This sort of moment is one of the happiest of your life."

**oOo**

"Wow Misty. You, like, look amazing," said Daisy.

"Like, totally," said Lily and Violet simultaneously.

"Thanks," said Misty, looking in a mirror. She had to admit, she looked beautiful.

"Nervous?" asked Maria, her Maid of Honor.

"A little."

Daisy tapped her chin for a bit, then spoke up.

"Can you guys go for a second? I want to talk to Misty alone."

"Like, okay," said Violet, and the other girls turned to leave.

"Can you believe it? Our little sis is, like, getting MARRIED," said Lily.

"Kind of, like, makes you wonder where our social lives are going," replied Violet.

"Will you two stop talking like that? You're giving me a headache," said Maria.

After the others had left, Daisy turned to Misty.

"Getting cold feet?"

"No way," said Misty, "I love Ash. This feels right."

"Okay, but I want to give you something," replied her sister. She walked over to her purse and took out a bracelet. It was gold, and was inlaid with a few small aquamarines.

"Mom wore this when she and Dad got married. She always said that she wanted it to go to whoever got married first. The best part is, it matches your eyes."

Misty slipped the bracelet on, and then picked up the bouquet.

"Well?" she asked.

Daisy looked her over for a bit, then smiled.

"Mom and Dad would be proud," Daisy answered.

Misty smiled, and they embraced in the first sisterly hug they had had in a long time.

**oOo**

"Okay people, the bride and groom will be here soon," said Spectre Dan into his comm watch, "Rocket Boys, what's the ETA on the cake?"

"I'm glad we opened a bakery right next to Meowth's noodle shop," came the voice of ex-Team Rocket member James, "Anyway, we've arrived and are helping set up the reception ground."

"Excellent, keep me posted."

"You got it, Wedding Planner."

"Psychic Cat, how's the ride coming?"

"I've just put the finishing touches on it," said Mewtwo, "The chariot awaits."

"You've built it to the specifications?"

"My psychic powers can bind metals with little heat. Trust me, this air car will run like a dream, and with great fuel efficiency."

"Excellent, don't forget the cans."

"I won't."

Another voice came in, but on the psychic network.

'This is Spook.'

"Who else?" replied Dan.

'The priest is ready whenever you are.'

"Excellent," Dan said, turning toward Blaze, "Go get the groom and tell him we're ready."

Blaze nodded and darted off.

"This is going to be the greatest day of their lives, and I want to make it special."

**oOo**

The aisle was clear, all the guests were seated, and all the Pokémon were out. Mewtwo chose to keep himself hidden, but he made sure that his friends could see him. The groom, groomsmen, and bridesmaids took their places at the front with the priest.

Spectre Dan cued the musicians, and the wedding march began to play.

Pikachu and Togetic headed down the aisle, with Togetic spreading flower petals. Pikachu carried two gold rings on a pillow.

After they got to the front, Dan signaled an usher in the back, and the bride walked in. There were a few 'ooh's and 'aah's at Misty's beauty.

Misty got to the front, and Ash whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Finally, the vows were exchanged, and the priest uttered the words nearly everyone had waited for.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash lifted the veil and gazed into his new wife's aquamarine eyes. They kissed, and the guests applauded.

**oOo**

Later, at the reception, Brock stood and tapped his glass for attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast. To two of my friends, who have grown so much. It's been a long time since Misty fished Ash out of a river…"

There were a few dry laughs at that, but Brock continued.

"That single moment was the meeting of hearts, even if they didn't realize it at first. But, I travelled with them for a long time, and I must say, I have never seen a better match under Heaven. It took a while for them to realize it, but I doubt they have ever regretted falling in love. Now, they are officially man and wife, the highest stage of love. There will be ups and downs, but I am confident that they can overcome anything that comes their way. They are soul mates; there is no doubt about that. Let us all wish them well. May the love they share last forever and a day. To Ash and Misty."

"To Ash and Misty," said Spectre Dan.

"To Ash and Misty," said Maria.

"To Ash and Misty," said Gary.

"To Ash and Misty," said Oak.

"**To Ash and Misty!"**

* * *

_I wonder if I'm the only one who's done this. I felt I needed to be done. I've read stories where Ash and Misty have been married, but I've yet to find one on the marriage itself. Weird, huh?_


	34. Execute Order Omega

_I don't-VERMONT CHEDDAR!_

_Just making sure you were paying attention. __This is a bit of a departure from my usual Spectre Dan stories in that he doesn't appear fully until the end, and even then only for one line. But, I think the subject matter of this story makes up for it._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXIV  
Execute Order Omega

_Team Rocket Global Headquarters:_

Giovanni had a lot of job-related stress. Not only was he the head of the largest criminal organization on the planet, but many of his facilities were being demolished, one by one. All of the Rockets that escaped custody to return spoke of an unstoppable team, led by a cloaked swordsman and a large beast. Giovanni would have dismissed these as flights of fancy, but he could not ignore all the evidence.

He sighed as he played the security video for the fifth time that day. He didn't even know what he was looking for.

The tape showed a Blaziken and a Pikachu at first. Then, two more figures appeared. The Pikachu jumped onto the shoulder of the large, bestial one. The other, a cloaked figure, sheathed a sword. Speech was garbled, but Giovanni caught two words clearly before the Blaziken noticed the camera and smashed it.

"Team Mythos," Giovanni said to himself. It was safe to assume that that was the name of this group that was dismantling Team Rocket operations brick by brick. The question was, why? Was this Team Mythos working alone, or were they a part of those meddlesome International Police?

It had been a little under two months since the island prison was destroyed and Warden Stalker killed. Since then, there had been no reports of Team Mythos. Were they lying in wait, waiting to strike? Giovanni couldn't take it anymore.

He opened a drawer and took out a needle. If any of his underlings asked, it was medication. In actuality, it was a serum that was slowly increasing his strength. Doctor Johann had been on the right track, but he had been impatient. This new serum did its work more slowly. Granted, the subjects were getting a lesser dosage than himself and his apprentice, but still…

Giovanni grunted and sat back down, letting the serum work its magic. His Persian meowed its worry, but Giovanni waved it off. When the pain went away, he picked up his phone and called for his apprentice.

**oOo**

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked the silver-haired youth.

"Yes. Come, sit," said Giovanni. He recalled how he had found the boy, broken and defeated, his whole reason for battling destroyed in the face of two other trainers. Giovanni remembered how he pulled the youth out of the abyss dragging at him. He remembered how he trained the boy, made him strong and loyal. He remembered how the boy had volunteered to undergo the treatments that changed his physique and altered his perceptions. The boy had gone from a trainer obsessed with strength to a young man with nearly limitless new potential and a hunger for revenge on the two who beat him so utterly.

"I have a job for you," said Giovanni, "Should you succeed, we will be the ultimate power in the world, and you will finally be ready to take your revenge"

"I'm listening."

"I have told you of the master plan in the works. The one where we capture the mightiest of Pokémon and use their power to bring about a new world order."

"Yes, you have. Is it finally time to succeed where Magma, Aqua, and Galactic failed?"

"With the technology salvaged from their ruins, I believe it is time. We will not fail. My people have already freed Hunter J and Doctor Omega from custody. The two will capture the first target, Regigigas. You will lead the rest of our people in capturing the Hoenn Titans."

"I am honored, my master," said the young man, bowing his head.

"Now, go. Execute Order Omega."

"It shall be done."

As the youth left the room, his usually brown eyes glowed yellow.

**oOo**

Doctor Omega had upgraded Hunter J's cybernetics, and given her Pokémon armor enhancements. Not even the Legendary Pokémon of Pyramid King Brandon could stop them. Finally, the Rockets awoke Regigigas, who recognized J and attacked. But, Omega had an enhanced Machamp on his side, and the four-armed Pokémon tag-teamed with J's Salamence to defeat Regigigas. J petrified the massive Pokémon, and Team Rocket soldiers carted it away, along with Brandon.

"That was too easy," said J, "I'm a little disappointed."

"Oh, I don't know. It was fun for me," said Omega, clicking the claws of his robot arm, "Besides, if I play my cards right, I might be able to see HIM again."

"Who?"

"Why, my hobby. Now HE was a challenge. He was the one who took off my arm, you know. And, if I know him, when he hears about this, he'll come running. And we'll be ready."

Omega began to laugh insanely, sure that he would face his old enemy again.

**oOo**

The apprentice surveyed the troops. All were equipped with Cyber-Pokémon. These Pokémon were given cybernetic enhancements to create the ultimate soldiers. They felt no fear or pain, and they would keep going until they were killed, or until their assigned trainer called them off. Not only that, the soldiers themselves were enhanced with the same sort of treatments he himself had undergone. He had gotten stronger dosages, but the soldiers were strong nevertheless.

The apprentice smiled. After the Hoenn Titans had been captured, only three targets would remain. Then, he would be ready to take his revenge.

"Sir, we're coming up on Sky Pillar," said the pilot of the carrier plane.

"Excellent," said the apprentice, "Full throttle upward. Take us as high as you can, and let's hope there's a way in up there."

"Sir, yes sir."

The plane climbed high. Soon, it reached its maximum altitude. There was no opening, so the apprentice called out his Ursaring and ordered a Focus Blast to make one. The troops climbed up the rest of the way, and faced the Emperor of the Sky.

Rayquaza fought valiantly, but Cyber-Ice types eventually defeated him. The apprentice personally made the capture with a special pokeball that Team Rocket scientists had designed.

"Capture complete. Next objective, Terra Cave and Groudon."

The same thing happened at the lair of the Lord of Earth. The exact same thing. The Rockets were working like a well-oiled machine.

"My master will be pleased."

The Marine Cave was a bit trickier. Kyogre was in his element, and the Cyber-Pokémon were having trouble. Then, the apprentice called out his Magnezone.

"Use Zap Cannon and Mirror Shot."

The two attacks hit, weakening the Lord of the Sea. The apprentice ordered the same combination again and again until Kyogre fell. The apprentice then made the capture.

"Let's see my old Electabuzz do that."

**oOo**

Giovanni was pleased. Hunter J had just called in a successful capture of Regigigas, and his apprentice had just captured Rayquaza. Hours later, he received word from his apprentice again, stating that the other two Titans had been captured.

"Perhaps," said Giovanni as he stroked his Persian, "it is time to give him the final treatment."

**oOo**

Giovanni and his apprentice walked down to the laboratory where the final treatment would be administered.

"The first few treatments were to cushion your system," explained Giovanni, "After that, the real work began. You've become stronger, faster, more durable, and more intelligent. Soon, the final ability will come forth. You will be able to transform into a creature of extreme power. You will be unstoppable."

"Good. I can't wait," said the apprentice.

After the doctors had strapped him in, the head doctor readied the first needle.

"You'll be given two injections. This one will go into deep muscle. The other will go into the bone marrow. That one's going to hurt."

"Why bone marrow?" the apprentice asked.

"Well, old Johann, before his untimely death, was experimenting with it as a way to make the process more stable. We've already tested it, but you will be the first to get this kind of dosage."

"Alright. Do it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The first injection was given with little fuss. The second, not so much. It was VERY painful. After the needle left him, his body started to tingle.

The apprentice grew larger, snapping the straps holding him down. Short, sleek hair grew from his body. Projections grew out of his back, forming into fleshy, membranous wings. His hands grew into claws, and fangs erupted from his jaws. His ears grew larger, taking in every sound. His eyes turned yellow. A bloodlust filled his mind, tempered by his human mind, but powerful nonetheless. He had transformed into what could only be described as…

A VAMPIRE.

Giovanni strode forward and put his hand on the monster's shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He steered his apprentice over to a large mirror.

"Take a look at the new you, Paul."

The creature who was once Paul of Veilstone sized himself up, and began to laugh. Soon, he would be able to take his revenge on the two who had humiliated him.

Ash Ketchum and Spectre Dan.

**oOo**

A ringing came from a watch-like device. A hand reached over and grabbed it.

"What the Heatran is it Chief? It's the middle of the night," said Spectre Dan.

"Sorry Spectre, but this is important. Gather Team Mythos. We have a situation."

* * *

_Youtube video, delete the spaces:_ .com /watch? v=TY AOJ B2 P8ec

_The final gambit has begun, and Team Mythos will face the ultimate challenge. Things will never be the same._


	35. The Briefing

_I don't own anything related to Pokémon. Not the little creatures themselves (no matter how much I would like one), or the characters of the anime. Nintendo and their affiliates do._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXV  
The Briefing

A pair of Pokémon landed outside the unassuming building. Their riders dismounted and returned the Pokémon to their pokeballs. There were four people and a ghostly mass. Two of the people were a Blaziken and a Gallade. Both looked exceptionally strong. The other two were human. One was a girl, possibly about 15 or 16. She had a long blond ponytail. Strapped to her back was a quiver full of arrows and a bow. The other person was a man. He wore a green cloak, and the hood was up. He strode purposefully into the building, the others coming behind.

An air car landed ten minutes later. A young couple got out. The man was tall and muscular. He had black hair, and he wore a simple vest and a cap. The woman had red hair, and was very beautiful. Both walked toward the building in an irritated fashion. An old man met them at the door, but before he spoke, the woman grabbed him.

"You're lucky we were almost done with our honeymoon, Chief," she said angrily.

"This better be good," said the man.

**oOo**

The Chief led the couple to a conference room. Several people and a cat-like creature in a tan cloak were already assembled. The man in the green cloak stood up.

"Ash, Misty, you look well," he said.

"Spectre Dan," said Ash, "Mind telling us what this is about?"

"We only just got here," said the blond girl.

"All of us are in the dark," said a man in a black cape and cowl.

"I've refrained from a mental probe, but my patience is thinning," said the cat creature.

"Batwing, Mewtwo, suck it up," said a man. He was clad in blue pants, a red shirt, and a matching jacket with a spider on the back.

"Heave off, Spider," said Batwing, "Your attitude bugs me."

"Hey, 'bugs', you made a pun! And here I thought you had no sense of humor."

"He doesn't," replied the blond girl.

"Maria, what did I say about banter?" said Spectre Dan.

Maria sighed, like she had heard this all before.

"'Save it for the enemy'. I know, I know."

"Okay, I think we're all on edge. Everyone's here, so let's start," said the Chief.

Mewtwo smirked as several thoughts of 'About time' rattled the psychic channels.

The Chief activated the power point, only to find the screen blocked by an amorphous mass.

"Spook," said Dan, "Get away from there."

The ghost Pokémon dejectedly floated away from the screen, and the Chief began.

"We don't know much. About two weeks ago, there was a prison break on Purgatory Base. This base is on a remote island, so a jailbreak is almost nonexistent. There were only two inmates who got away. You have all been informed of the escapees."

The screen showed a pair of mug shots.

"Hunter J, no other alias. Pokémon bounty hunter and poacher. Doctor Phineas Megs, AKA, Doctor Omega. Psychotic scientist with genius IQ. Both recovered their Pokémon and are considered armed and dangerous."

"Hey, Spectre, didn't you collar those guys?"

"Shut up, Spider."

The Chief continued.

"They are believed to have been aided by Team Rocket operative Virgil Osborn, alias the Goblin."

Spider growled at the mention of the man who killed the woman he loved, Gwen.

"The threesome then dropped off the radar. But, several days ago, there was an attack on the Snowpoint Temple in Sinnoh. The attackers were Rockets led by Omega and J. They captured Regigigas and it is believed that they kidnapped Pyramid King Brandon as well."

"Lovely," said Batwing, "I suppose next you're going to tell me that Smiling Jack had been found working with the Rockets as well."

"No, but there is another thing. Operative Banshee witnessed the capture of Kyogre in Hoenn. The following is a recording he made before his cover was blown."

The video was short. It showed a man talking to someone over a wrist communicator. The man was in shadows, so his face could not be seen.

"Master. The other two Titans have been captured. I am on my way back to base to deliver -"

The man seems to notice that he is not alone. He calls out an Ursaring and orders a Focus Blast. The attack arcs toward the camera, and static replaces the view.

"It can be assumed that Banshee didn't make it. It can also be assumed that the Rockets have the Legendary Weather Trio of Hoenn. The extent of this information is not pretty."

"So, the Rockets have Regigigas, Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre?" asked Maria.

"It's not a stretch to assume that they will attempt to harness and replicate the powers of those Pokémon," said Dan.

"So, what do we do?" asked Ash.

"Mewtwo, you will go to the Tree of Beginning to safeguard Mew," said the Chief.

"Too late," replied the psychic, "I have just sensed a call for help from my 'mother'. Mew has already been captured."

"When did that happen?" asked Misty, shocked.

"About five seconds ago."

"All right, then you can help Batwing find the Rocket base," said the Chief.

"That is agreeable."

"Spider, you will help gather all available information and coordinate the assault."

"Finally, an easy gig."

"What about us, Chief?" asked Maria.

"That's the thing. This morning, I found a note on my desk. I don't know where it came from, and it burned up after I read it."

"What did it say?" asked Ash.

"It said, 'Team Mythos will be on the roof at noon today.' This might be some kind of trap, but something is telling me otherwise."

"Well, it's almost noon," said Spectre Dan, "To the roof!"

**oOo**

"It is now noon on the dot," said Ash.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Maria.

"I don't know, but be ready for anything," said Spectre Dan.

Suddenly, Team Mythos found themselves engulfed in flames. However, there were two things off. The team felt little heat, and certainly no pain. And, the flames were blue.

When the fires died down, Team Mythos was nowhere to be seen. The only thing on the roof was a feather that sparkled in a rainbow of colors before it disappeared like smoke.

**oOo**

"Where are we?" asked Maria.

They were on a small island covered in flowers. A patch of flowers near them rustled, and several small Pokémon darted to and fro.

"Hey, those are Shaymin!" said Ash.

"Wait a minute," said Spectre Dan, "Small island, abundance of flowers, many Shaymin. This must be the legendary Flower Paradise, home of the Shaymin!"

"Indeed it is," came a deep voice.

They turned and beheld a large, brightly colored figure.

"Welcome," said the figure, "I've been waiting."

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Misty.

Ash spoke a name in a revered, hushed tone.

"_Ho-oh."_

* * *

_Honestly, this one is nothing special, but it leads directly into the next chapter, which WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!_


	36. The Secret

_I don't...you people should know the drill by now..._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXVI  
Ho-oh's Secret

"_Ho-oh."_

Ash spoke the name with reverence.

"What's going on?" asked Maria.

"All will be revealed," said Ho-oh, "Come."

They followed the bird over the next hill, where found a picnic table covered with different dishes of food.

"At least he's got hospitality," said Misty, and Pikachu and Togetic nodded.

"I didn't even realize he could speak English," said Ash.

"Well, Ho-oh is incredibly private. Few have seen him, so there is little concrete information on him," said Spectre Dan.

They all sat down at the table. Ho-oh took a perch at the head of the table.

"So, what's this all about?" asked Dan.

"I require the aid of Team Mythos. As we speak, my brother Lugia is being imprisoned by the evil that is Team Rocket. Giovanni has no idea what powers he is playing with."

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"Let me explain. All the ones humans call Legendaries have important jobs. For example, the Hoenn Titans keep the balance of Earth's climate. Lugia and I keep a balance that is essential for the existence of all. The balance between LIFE and DEATH."

"Wow," said Ash, "who knew?"

"However, neither of us is immortal. Which is ironic for me, since I am the Guardian of Life."

"But, haven't you lived for centuries?" asked Misty.

"Not me personally. I got this job only about one hundred years ago."

"Pardon?"

"Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, Lugia is the name of a small number of beings. The Whirl Islands is the breeding grounds for Lugia. I believe some of you have met a mother and son Lugia before."

"Yeah, we did," said Ash, "we even saved the two from Team Rocket."

'I remember that adventure,' said Pikachu.

Ho-oh continued.

"The prime Lugia makes his home in the aquatic depths around the Orange Islands. He is the most powerful of the Lugia, and is the one who guards Death. He also has agents. They are the three races of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, as well as all the Dusknoir of the world. Ho-oh, however, do not breed."

"You don't?" asked Misty, "I'm confused. Didn't you say that you've been alive about a hundred years?"

"I'm getting to that. The main thing you have to understand is that 'Ho-oh' is not the name of a Pokémon, or anything like that. It is a TITLE OF OFFICE."

There was silence. Even Spook's mind was blown. Spectre Dan finally found his voice.

"You want to run that by us again?"

Ho-oh repeated himself. Questioning shouts immediately bombarded him.

"SILENCE!" he roared, wreathing himself in flame.

Everyone got quiet really fast. The flames died down. Thankfully, nothing was burned.

"Every thousand years, a Ho-oh dies. It is also possible for a Ho-oh to be killed, but this is rare and VERY difficult to accomplish. Anyway, when a Ho-oh dies, his Flame Spirit, his power, seeks out two souls. One is a human, and one is a Pokémon. The souls must be closely linked, intertwined if you will. The souls must also be as pure as possible. But, most importantly, the Flame Spirit must find the souls worthy. The souls can have a strong sense of justice, or the souls can be filled with compassion. At any rate, once the Flame Spirit finds the two souls, the two can choose to bond with the Flame Spirit. If they do, the souls and the Flame Spirit will come together to become the new Ho-oh."

"Wow," said Ash.

"There's more. The new Ho-oh is able to take on three forms. There is the regular Ho-oh form, as well as a human form, and the form of whatever Pokémon one soul was before."

"So," said Spectre Dan, "If the Flame Spirit bonded with a man and a Nidoking, the Ho-oh created would be able to turn into that man, or that Nidoking."

"That is actually what happened to me, but the Flame Spirit likes to find Flying or Fire types when it can."

"I can kind of see why," said Maria, looking over Ho-oh.

"The new Ho-oh can summon fires in any form. The flames can harm or heal. The flames can even teleport people, Pokémon, or objects, which is how I got you here, and how I prepared this feast."

"That explains so much," said Ash.

"Now, back to us helping you," said Dan.

"Yes, yes. Team Rocket has already captured the Hoenn Titans, Regigigas, Mew, and Lugia. They plan to replicate their powers in any way possible, in order to take over the world. This cannot happen, or every balance of power in existence will be thrown into chaos. But, there is more. Ash, you remember the splicing experiments."

"Yeah, I do," answered Ash, absently rubbing the spot on his shoulder where he was bitten. There was still a scar.

"Well, they recovered and improved on the process. They have been able to create a serum that increases the natural abilities of their operatives and turn them into super soldiers. What's more, Giovanni and his apprentice have been taking more advanced versions. The apprentice is now a monster, and Giovanni plans to use the DNA gathered from the captured Legendaries to make himself unstoppable."

"How do you know all this?" asked Misty.

"Dialga informed me before he, Palkia, and Giratina left this dimension so as not to be captured."

"Ah."

"Other Legendaries have similarly escaped, but I will not back down. I know the location of the main Rocket base, but I will need help in the assault. Powerful as I am, I can not do this alone."

"Of course we'll help you," said Maria.

"Team Mythos is by your side," said Spectre Dan.

"That is good to hear," said Ho-oh.

"One question," said Ash.

"Shoot."

"You've been looking at me funny this whole time. Why?"

Ho-oh turned his head away, as if contemplating something. Ash thought he saw tears come to his eyes.

"A part of me was hoping that you wouldn't find out."

"Find out what?"

"I knew your mother. She was a remarkable woman. Against my better judgment, I fell in love. And, when you were born, the feeling in my heart was unlike anything I had ever encountered. I would have gladly stayed, but Arceus forbade it. He stated that I was getting too close to the humans. He forbade any and all contact with Delia or you. Leaving was the hardest thing I had ever done. I watched you grow from afar. My heart swelled with pride at the man you were growing into, yet it was heavy, as I could not hold you in my arms."

"Wait, you mean…"

In answer, flames shrouded Ho-oh. When they faded, a man stood before them. He looked so much like Ash, it was frightening. He spoke in a deep voice.

"Ash…I am your father."

Before anyone could process this shocking information, two canisters hit the table. The canisters spewed smoke, and everyone began to feel faint. Ash thought he heard laughter, but his concentration was on the man before him, the man who claimed to be the father he never knew. The man swayed and collapsed. Flames wreathed him, and he changed back into Ho-oh. Ash was about to call out to him when everything when black.

A silver-haired man strode forward after the smoke cleared. He eyed the fallen heroes before he ordered Ho-oh to be taken away. He then strode toward Ash and looked at this face.

"Well, well, well," said Paul, "This is my lucky day."

* * *

_As your brains are probably mush right now from sheer shock, I going to make this short. This is only the beginning._


	37. The Beginning of the End

_I don't...tell me honestly, people. Do I still need to do this? I think I feel safe not doing it for the rest of the story._

_When I was writing this chapter, I fully grasped the meaning of the phrase 'Writers block is a b****'._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXVII  
The Beginning of the End

Ash awoke groggily. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Spectre Dan across from him, chained to the wall. Ash realized that he was too. He was about to break the chains with his werewolf strength, but Dan spoke up.

"Don't bother. An alarm will sound if the shackles are broken, and we can't afford to bring any heat down on us."

"Where are we?"

"In a dungeon deep below Team Rocket Global Headquarters. I woke up a while ago, and was visited by Giovanni himself. Ho-oh is their prisoner, and Rocket scientists are trying to collect and sequence his DNA. They are having little luck. But, Ho-oh is in pain. All the legendaries are. Giovanni sees them as tools to toss aside when he has his army. Sickening, isn't it?"

"What was your reaction when he told you all that?"

"I spat in his face."

Ash laughed a barking laugh before asking where Misty and the others were.

"Misty and Maria are in the cell across from ours, but they're resting. They both sucked in a lot of gas, and have migraines. Blaze, Pikachu, Togetic, Synch, and Spook are in cells near us. The cells have power inhibitors, so we can't count on a telekinetic jailbreak from Spook."

"Nuts," said Ash, "So, it's a waiting game?"

"Pretty much."

**oOo**

Hours later, a guard came in and unlocked the door to Misty and Maria's cell.

"Feeding time."

"Oh," said Misty, "And how am I supposed to eat when my hands are attached to the wall?"

"I guess you'll have to feed her," said Maria.

The guard grumbled, then walked closer to Misty, leaning toward her face.

"Only if I get a kiss," he said.

Misty replied by kicking him in the soft spot, then sweeping him off his feet. As he lay down, whimpering in pain, Misty kicked him in the neck, knocking him out.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm married."

Misty slipped off her shoe and grabbed the guard's keys with her toes. She then tossed the key ring over to Maria, who had more nimble fingers. After unlocking herself and Misty, Maria freed Ash and Spectre Dan.

"Nice work, Misty," said Dan.

"That's my girl," said Ash, kissing his wife.

They freed the Pokémon, then raided the guardhouse and got their weapons and pokeballs.

"All right, Team Mythos," said Dan, his voice all business, "Mermaid and Harpy will find the radio station, then send a message to the IP, informing them of our location and situation. Wolf and I will free the Legendaries and do what we can to stop Giovanni until the cavalry can arrive."

"So, we sneak through the headquarters of the most evil organization in the world, dodge traps, guards, enemy agents, secret weapons, and who knows what else on two missions which my be just short of impossible?" asked Misty.

"Pretty much."

"Good, just checking."

"Come on, Mist. Impossible missions are the best kind," said Ash.

After Spectre Dan scared the locations of Giovanni and the radio tower out of a guard, the team split up.

**oOo**

"WHAT IS GOING WRONG?" Giovanni shouted at the scientists. Several flinched, but the caged Ho-oh smiled.

"I give you a simple task," continued Giovanni, "Extract and sequence the DNA of the captured Legendaries. The DNA will be used to create clones for our army and splicing serums for our elite agents. You have done this with the other Legendaries we captured, and the serums are being made as we speak, with clones on the way. So, answer one question…

"HOW CAN YOU NOT DO THIS WITH HO-OH?"

One scientist spoke up.

"Well, sir, every time we extract a DNA sample, the DNA somehow disintegrates before we can do anything with it."

"I don't want excuses, I want RESULTS!"

Ho-oh began to snicker.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"It's hilarious," Ho-oh said, shocking Giovanni.

"You can talk?" he said stupidly.

"No, I'm just exercising my jaw, and you're hearing creaks from the pipes in the walls."

Giovanni was speechless, so Ho-oh simply continued.

"The reason your scientists can't work with my DNA is because my power cannot and WILL NOT be copied. There can only be one Ho-oh; this is a universal law. You are a fool to think you can control the power of life itself. In fact, you cannot control any of the Legendaries. If a Legendary wants a master, it is by his or her choice, and that Legendary chooses who will be his or her master. This is rare, and only used in times of great danger. After the danger is passed, the Legendary and the master go their separate ways. You cannot force a Legendary to obey you. In fact, your cloning attempts will fail, and your serums will destroy their unlucky hosts. It is inevitable. You are dealing with forces beyond your understanding, and you expect to come out victorious? You truly are a stupid man."

Giovanni stuck out at Ho-oh in anger.

"And you hit like a girl."

Giovanni stalked out, leaving a snickering Ho-oh in his wake.

"As that fairy once said, 'what fools these mortals be!'"

**oOo**

"Okay, it's taken a while, but we're here," said Misty, "The radio tower."

"Let's go send out the signal," said Maria.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

Two figures came out of the tower.

"Doctor Omega and Hunter J!" said Maria.

"This should be interesting," said Misty, taking out her Mjolnir hammer, "I never got to thank J for the stone nap she gave me."

Maria cocked an arrow.

"And I never got to thank Omega for the hospitality he gave me so long ago."

"Well then, let's chat," said J, cocking her petrifying weapon. Maria shot her arrow, which embedded itself in J's weapon and exploded, taking half her robot arm with it.

"Sorry, no easy victory for you," said Maria, calling out Pinky and cocking another arrow.

J sent out her Drapion (who now had a cybernetic claw in place of the one Ash ripped off) and her Salamence. Omega sent out his Toxicroak and his Machamp. Misty sent out her Gyarados and Golduck. Every Pokémon took battle stances, and their owners faced off against each other as well.

The battle began.

Maria fired an arrow at Omega, which spewed tear gas. Omega coughed and hacked, and Maria used the sound to peg him with a boxing glove arrow. Omega went down hard. As he tried to get up, Maria took a taser from her pocket, and used it.

"That's for my mom," said Maria.

Misty electrified her hammer, and hit J hard. J's cybernetic implants made her extremely vulnerable to electricity, so she was knocked out.

"Eat that, you (*CENSORED*)," said Misty.

Synch beat down Drapion easily. All it took was a Psycho Cut and some of the martial arts moves taught to him by Blaze. Drapion never knew what hit him.

Pinky pounded Toxicroak into the ground, commenting on how different the battle went than last time.

Gyarados hit Salamence with a Hydro Pump and a Hyper Beam. The dragon went down like a mighty oak.

Before Machamp could fire his Dynamic Punch, Golduck used Blizzard to freeze him, then Zen Headbutt to cause massive damage. Golduck had gotten the idea from Static's Shatterpoint combo (Ice Punch, then Brick Break). Machamp tried to strike back, but Golduck used a Water Gun and sent him flying into the wall.

'And THAT is how we do it,' said Golduck, rubbing his head. Despite evolving, it was still a habit.

Once the evil couple was taken care of, Maria hacked the tower controls and sent out a distress signal. Thanks to teleportation from various Psychic-type Pokémon, reinforcements led by Batwing and Spider arrived within minutes.

**oOo**

Shortly after splitting from the girls, Spectre Dan and Ash ran into the one person Ash didn't expect to find.

"PAUL?"

Paul sneered and aimed a punch at Ash, who easily dodged.

"What is your deal?" shouted Ash.

"He's with the Rockets!" said Dan.

"Bingo. Give the man a big cigar," said Paul.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Do you want to play 20 Questions, or do you want to fight?"

"If you want to fight so bad, I'll cut you a deal. Lead me to the Legendaries, and then we'll fight."

"Fair enough. But, since you obviously want to free them, you can only do so by beating me."

"Fair enough."

Paul motioned for Ash to follow, and Spectre Dan wished Ash good luck before continuing on.

**oOo**

They soon came to a hallway.

"All the Legendaries are along this hallway, in different rooms. They are all in cages equipped with power neutralizers, which keep them from using their powers," explained Paul, "Now, let's fight."

"Show me Ho-oh first. I want to talk to him," said Ash.

"Fine."

Paul entered a code on a door, and he and Ash entered.

"Woah," said Ash.

'I'll say,' said Pikachu.

Scientists were darting around, trying to work, while Ho-oh was trapped.

"Leave us," Paul ordered, and the scientists left.

"Well, here's Ho-oh, like you asked. You want to talk in private?"

"Yeah, could you wait outside?" asked Ash.

"You have five minutes," Paul called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Ash turned to face Ho-oh.

"If you really are Satoshi Ketchum, then tell me something only he would know."

"Very well," said Ho-oh, "When you were a year old, you accidently wandered into a Rattata's nest. When your mother and I found you, you were snuggled up with the youngest ones, sound asleep. That night, you wouldn't go to sleep. So, the next day, I got you a Rattata doll to sleep with. You were out like a light that night, and for years afterward, you wouldn't go to bed without that doll to snuggle with."

Ash's mouth practically hit the floor. His mom had told him that story over and over for years. It was his favorite story of his father. The doll was still in his room, as a reminder of the father he barely knew. No one else knew the full story of that doll, not even Misty and Pikachu.

"Dad?"

Ho-oh smiled.

"If it weren't for these bars and that neutralizer, I'd have you in my arms already."

Ho-oh stuck a part of his wing out of the cage, and Ash grasped it. An energy seemed to flow into him, which reminded him of home. Ash looked into Ho-oh's eyes. Usually, Ho-oh's eyes glowed like twin embers, but instead, Ash saw a soft brown.

He saw those same eyes every night, in his dreams.

"It really is you."

Ash began to tear up.

"Dad, where have you BEEN?"

"I've been away. But, when this is all over, I promise, I'm coming home. Arceus can take his order and shove it. I've been away from my family for far too long."

Ash began to cry, and Satoshi joined with happy tears of his own. For the next several minutes, they cried joyfully, happy to be reunited after so many years. They didn't want the moment to end

But, fate had other ideas.

The door opened up again, and Ash wiped the eyes.

"Times up," said Paul, "Are you ready to die?"

* * *

_The only part I had an easy time writing was the bit between Ho-oh and Giovanni. BTW, to those of you who caught it, yes, Ho-oh's last line in that bit (starting with the reference to a fairy) is a reference/quotation to Puck's famous line in Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'._


	38. Battles and Goodbyes

_REAL VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE._

_I'm sorry, but I had to throw that out there at least once._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXVIII  
Battles and Good-byes

"Times up," said Paul, "Are you ready to die?"

"What is your deal?" hollered Ash, slowly reaching for his pokeballs, "Why join the Rockets? Why are you so fixated on me? Why any of this?"

"Simple," said Paul, also reaching for his pokeballs, "Revenge. You humiliated me, destroyed my reason for battling, for being a trainer in the first place. Now, I'm going to destroy YOU."

"Giovanni has twisted your mind. You don't have to do this."

"Maybe. But I WANT to."

"There's no getting through to you, is there?"

"Shut up, weakling, and fight."

Paul called out his Ursaring, Magmortar, Nidoking, and Magnezone.

"Where's Electabuzz?" said Ash.

"That weakling? He couldn't take the heat, so I threw him out of the kitchen."

"You got rid of him?"

"Depends on your definition of 'got rid of'."

"You're sick," said Ash, calling out Infernape, Floatzel, and Garchomp to back up Pikachu.

"Enough talk."

"For once, I agree."

And with that, the Pokémon engaged in battle.

The attacks and counter-attacks were so swift, it was hard to follow the battle. Both trainers had grown immensely since their fight in the Sinnoh League. Neither side anticipated a clean win.

Infernape faced off against Ursaring, both Pokémon exchanging blows. Both combatants were giving it their all, and neither was backing down. Finally, in a titanic clash, both of them fainted.

Floatzel faced Magmortar, and won with a Super Aqua Jet. However, Magmortar poisoned Floatzel, weakening him immensely. A stray shot from Magnezone hit him, taking Floatzel out of the fight.

Pikachu faced Magnezone in an electric showdown. After several exchanges of electricity, Magnezone called a time-out.

'It is clear that this is not a contest to be won by electric power, but by our skills with other weapons.'

'Agreed,' said Pikachu, 'No more lightning then. Let's dance.'

From there, it was Mirror Shot against Iron Tail, a contest Pikachu eventually won.

'And, done,' Pikachu panted, exhausted.

Nidoking was a formidable fighter, having held off Brandon's Registeel once before. But, the large Pokémon was no match for Garchomp, and was defeated soundly.

'Next,' said Garchomp.

Paul called back his fallen Pokémon, as did Ash. The look in Paul's eyes was so piercing, that Garchomp took a defensive stance in front of Ash.

"Well, I can see that a contest of battling skill is not an option. But, I'm guessing you have a different set of skills. Skills that make a Pokémon's strength pale in comparison. Skills like MINE!"

Paul dashed forward at an inhuman speed and grabbed Garchomp by the throat. Paul began to squeeze, and the dragon lashed out in an attempt to free himself. The cut he made on Paul's face healed in seconds, leaving little blood.

"Now, now. It's not nice to waste blood."

Paul reared his head back, and sank glittering fangs into Garchomp's neck. Ash was stunned, as Paul began to suck greedily. Ho-oh called out for Ash to focus, and Ash lashed out with amazing strength, knocking Paul back.

Ash inspected Garchomp's wounds, and found that they were deep. Ash returned the wounded Pokémon to his pokeball, and then turned to Paul.

"How? What ARE you?"

Paul smiled, his fangs still dripping with Garchomp's blood.

"I'm complicated."

Paul began to change. His clothes ripped, and hair grew from his body. His muscles bulged, and wings grew from his back. His hands formed into claws, and his fangs grew longer. But, his eyes were the most startling. They were filled with a bloodlust that spoke volumes, and staring into them filled Ash's soul with dread.

"Behold," said Paul, "the pinnacle of strength."

"How?"

"Why, it's simple. Giovanni's scientists made me and offer, and I took it."

"You let yourself become this?"

"Yes, and I must say, I enjoy it."

Ash clenched his fists and began to change as well. His face elongated into a fang-filled muzzle, and his hands turned into claws. His body bulked up, and fur grew from everywhere. But, unlike Paul, Ash's eyes were unchanged.

"Since you have all but forsaken humanity, I have few reservations about breaking you in two," said Ash, "Let's rumble."

"With pleasure. I will drain you dry!"

Paul leaped at Ash with a roar, but Ash dodged and grabbed one of Paul's wings. Ash twisted the wing until he heard a snap. Paul howled in pain and slashed Ash across the muzzle. Ash let go of Paul.

The two looked at each other and watched as Paul's wing straightened itself and Ash's cuts closed.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ash.

Paul sighed.

"We'll be doing this ALL DAY."

**oOo**

Some time later, the battle was still going strong. Pikachu and Ho-oh watched as Ash and Paul traded blows again and again. Every time one scored a hit on the other, the wound healed in seconds.

"How much longer do you think they can go at it like that?" asked Ho-oh.

'I've seen Ash run for several hours without stopping. He can pretty much go all day in his wolf form. I'm guessing it's a similar situation for Paul.'

"How much closer are you to cracking that lock?"

'I told you thirty minutes ago that I couldn't crack it.'

"Oh, right, sorry. I guess I was just zoning out."

'Looks like the only people here who could crack it are those two, and they're a bit busy.'

"Brilliant, just brilliant."

Ash and Paul continued to bite and slash at each other. Both were starting to weaken, but it was still up for grabs who was going to win. Paul was stronger and had the advantage of flight. On the other hand, Ash had a lot more speed and experience in fighting in his altered form. With nearly equal healing factors, it was clear that neither would be winning anytime soon.

But try telling them that.

"What did I do to deserve such hatred?" shouted Ash.

"You were born," Paul growled.

"You've gone completely insane."

"Really? I'd like to think I have a unique sort of clarity. I can see things in a much better light."

"Then you need to get your eyes checked, because from where I'm standing, you're blind to all reason."

Both combatants charged at each other one more time, but before blows were exchanged, a massive explosion rocked the entire base.

Something had happened between Spectre Dan and Giovanni, not that Ash knew it at the time.

Debris fell from the ceiling, and Ash was pinned and separated from Paul. He could hear Paul whining about it.

"It seems as if my revenge will have to wait. But, I can still have my fun with the old bird. ARGH! Back off rodent!"

There came of thump and a squeal of pain from Pikachu.

"Huh," said Paul, "Just unconscious. Guess I didn't hit him hard enough."

There came a sound, like metal being sheared. Paul was opening Ho-oh's cage.

"What are you doing?" shouted Ho-oh.

"Say hi to Brandon for me."

Screaming echoed through the room, but Ash couldn't see what was happening. Finally, the screams stopped, and Ash finally got the debris off him. A wall rumbled, and a Steelix burst from it. Riding it were two familiar figures.

"Brock! Sabrina? What are you doing here?"

"The International Police called us, along with many other gym leaders. Most of the others are dealing with the Rockets," explained Sabrina, "Now, may I glean an account of what happened here from your mind?"

"You may."

It took less than a minute for Sabrina to get the pertinent details from Ash's mind and transmit them to Brock.

"Sabrina, you free the other Legendaries. Ash, you help Steelix with this debris. We have to get to Ho-oh," said Brock.

But, it was too late. By the time the debris was cleared enough for Ash to pass through, Ho-oh was too far gone.

Paul had slit Ho-oh's belly, and the blood was everywhere.

Ash cradled Ho-oh's head in his arms, changing back to human form. Suddenly, the Legendary's body glowed. A bird-like tongue of fire rose out of Ho-oh and flew skyward with a shriek: the Flame Spirit, the essence of Ho-oh's power. It had gone to seek a new host, and that could only mean one thing.

Death.

Ho-oh morphed into a man: Satoshi Ketchum, Ash's father. The man took a breath and began to speak some final words.

"My son…"

"Save your strength," said Ash, despite already knowing it was too late.

"You have grown into a fine man. Your mother would be proud."

"She is Dad, she is."

"Tell her I love her, will you? Tell her that I never stopped loving her."

"I will."

"Thank you."

Satoshi paused, as if collecting his thoughts.

"You know, I had a twin sister, once. We were inseparable, two peas in a pod. Then, one day, she was run over by a drunk driver. The police never did find him. Soon after, I became the Ho-oh. The first thing I did was track down the snake who killed her and turn him over to Lugia for judgment. I would have ended him myself, but my sister's spirit told me not to. She always was a tender person. I promised that I would see her again, and until that day, I would use my power wisely. I promised that I would make her proud. Do you think she's proud?"

Ash had tears in his eyes as he answered.

"I think she was always proud."

Satoshi was now crying as well.

"I better not keep her waiting. I'm coming, Liz. I'm coming."

And, with one shaky breath, Satoshi sighed as Lugia's agents took him.

Ash sat in silence for a bit, and then began to weep bitterly.

* * *

_Some of you may not like what happens to Ho-oh here. As to HOW it happened, the power inhibitors effectively countered Ho-oh healing powers, so the wound was grievous enough when it normally wouldn't be. Those of you who fall under the previously mentioned category can shove it. I have a plan. I know what I'm doing._


	39. The Strength of Insanity

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XXXIX  
The Strength of Insanity

You look at me, and you think, "This guy is a nut."

Don't try to lie. I can read minds.

Don't try to read my mind back. I'm so crazy, that my mind can't be snagged. Weird, huh? I can read other's minds, but no one can read mine.

Anyway, I find that insanity is an excellent excuse. People don't take you seriously as a threat when they think you're too crazy to really do anything. I'm speaking from experience here. Those I go up against don't take me seriously.

BIG MISTAKE!

See, madness is easy to spread. My opponents can't take my illusions. I often don't have to actively lift a finger to beat a foe.

Not that I have fingers. Or hands. Or arms. Or any other kind of body part. I'm a rock suspended below a ball of gases. I can't even wear hats.

That's why I wear a scarf.

Anyway, the point is, I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. When Wolfman Ash and Shocker Mouse split from Spectre, Sir Blaze of Uptight, and me, one thought went through my mind:

'This is a bad idea.'

I wanted to tell Wolfman Ash, but I doubt he would have listened. He probably knew it was a bad idea, but he went anyway. After all, he recently found his father, only for said father to be captured by the Rockets. Yeah, I knew immediately that the firebird wasn't lying. Facing him was something Ash needed to do. I can't begrudge him that. Sons really should know their fathers.

More than I can say for me.

ACK! I'm getting off topic here. Okay, writer, see what happens when you get a nut to narrate a story?

_(JUST GET TO THE POINT, SPOOK.)_

Fine, fine.

Anyway, Spectre, Blaze, and I were continuing on our way. We were going to find this Giovanni guy and pound him. I like pounding bad guys. Always have. Must be because of that thing in my childhood. That bat guy had something similar happen, but I think mine's worse.

Suddenly, we came to a large room filled with, get this, candy. I'm talking about lollipop trees and gumdrop mushrooms. There was a molten chocolate river and spun-sugar grass. I swear to The Original One, it looked like something out of Willy Wonka! The other two were stunned. Me, I smelled a trap.

The other two probably did too, but I was the one who figured the whole thing out first. I recognized the handiwork as that of a Mismagius. And, not just any Mismagius. I recognized the special touch of a woman from my past.

I fired a Shadow Ball at a tree. The illusion fell as I hit the spinner of the web.

I was right. It was her.

Dusk.

My old girlfriend.

I don't know why I call her that. We were just kids. In human terms, we would have been seven. Not in human years, of course. You know what, the aging of Ghost Pokémon is so complex, even I don't understand it half the time, and I'M a Ghost Pokémon!

Weird, huh?

Anyway, I told the other two to get going. I told them that I would handle the witch. They know and trust me to get the job done. Really, I may tick them off sometimes, but I'm incredibly lucky to have friends like them. I don't know what I'd do without them.

Probably go even more insane than I am now.

Then, I faced off against Dusk. Honestly, a good chunk of the fight is a blur. Just us battering against each other's mental shields. Don't know how long that when on. I was making good progress on hooking into her mind. Her, not so much.

'Why can I not get a grip on your mind!' she said.

I responded in my usual fashion.

'Didn't anyone tell you? I'm insane!'

I remember whipping around the ends of my scarf for effect. I like doing that. I like my scarf.

Finally, we get to the banter portion of our program:

'Still upset over what happened?' asked Dusk.

You bet I'm still upset, not that I'd tell her that.

'Perhaps you could enlighten me? Memories tend to slip around like a Surskit on ice.'

Ever seen a Surskit on ice? It's pretty funny.

Then, the girl starts bragging. What is it about psychos and monologues?

'I still remember the day the Sableye Tribe destroyed the Ghost Clan. I bet you have often wondered how they got past the sentries? Well, I told them how. I told them in exchange for sparing you, so I could have you all to myself.'

Psycho! If it weren't for the fact I hadn't seen this girl in years, I'd call her a stalker. At any rate, she's only confirming the information I'd known for years.

I don't remember much about my life before the raid. Pick a card, any card. I had a sister? Okay, I had a sister. Pick another card. I had a grandmother who told me stories? Okay, pick one more. My dad was an inventor? Okay, then that's my family in a nutshell.

Sad, huh? It's probably better that I don't remember much. I would probably have more pain.

Truth is, I remember that the Sableye Tribe had been seeking to destroy the larger and more powerful Ghost Clan for ages. See, Ghost Pokémon are virtually immortal. But, they can be killed, no matter how difficult that might be to do. That's what the Sableye did. They slaughtered everyone in their sleep. I was the only survivor. Spectre found me months later, and I've been with him ever since. Never looked back for more than five minutes. Honestly, this is the longest I've thought about this stuff in years.

You'd think I'd be more broken up, right?

Why do you think I'm crazy?

Anyway, I decided to stop playing around with Dusk. Time to end it.

If you think you can't handle the craziness now, here's your chance to look away.

Oops! Too late!

Ladies and Gentlemen: Reason has left the building.

A freak wormhole opened in space, and several balloons came out. Eight telemarketers also came out, but they dropped dead out of surprise.

Pavement was spewed up from maelstrom of improbable events. It's a nice boardwalk, if not for the fact that the pavement and buildings moved up and down while the ocean stayed as steady as a sleeping Snorlax.

A five-headed man walked by, arguing the impact of Sherlock Holmes with a bush full of Remoraid.

Two guys appeared on the pavement. A vat of custard was dumped on them. One of them began to lose his limbs. He turns to his friend.

"Ford, you're turning into a penguin. Stop it."

About a hundred green Aipom and Mankey rushed by, heading to their editor. They were eager to talk about a script for 'Macbeth' they had worked out.

A bowl of petunias fell down from several thousand feet up. Its last thoughts were, "Oh, no. Not again."

A man named Elvis decided to swing by, then found that things were getting too crazy for him. His friend Beethoven stayed, though.

Palkia sneezed, and several black holes formed. They lasted long enough to pull a bug-eyed alien and his crazy robot in. They were yelling something, but I don't know what. Good riddance to them, though.

Celebi popped in, having taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque.

Zapdos created a thunderstorm, but Suicune summoned a massive wind from the North, blowing it into a green giant's face. He sneezed, and a shower of peas fell on everything.

A man with an 'S' on his chest passed by, sparring with a robot. A little imp of a man watched this fight, eating popcorn.

Spanish-speaking cabbages rained from the sky.

A green portal opened up and a blue man in overalls popped out. He began shouting.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Freak.

A squadron of ships flew by, on their way to destroy a moon-like space station. Hey, it's a classic.

A little golden ball zoomed by, followed closely behind by a young man on a broomstick.

Rocks gathered together, forming miniature Onix. They all began to dance 'The Worm'.

A man talked into this shoe, asking for "the Chief".

A large dragon with sapphire scales flew by. On her back was a young man.

A Cyclops tried on sunglasses, and then ate a Squirtle.

The Grim Reaper played chess with the Deep Blue computer. How THAT will turn out is anyone's guess.

A hairy Canadian grew metal claws from his fists and leapt at a giant purple robot with a snarl.

A piece of Munster cheese ate a mouse. There's a pun here.

I could tell you more, but it would probably scramble your brains like eggs. Suffice it to say, Dusk is no longer a problem.

Off to the Happy Hotel for her!

As I stood, err, floated, there, happy about my victory, an explosion rocked the whole place like a cradle.

I sensed a disturbance in the Friendship Force. Something bad had happened to Spectre Dan and Blaze.

Something very bad.

* * *

_I don't usually do first person narration. But, the idea to do this chapter from Spook's point of view was too good to pass up!_

_I must refer to the work of the late Douglas Adams. Chapter 9 of 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' was the basis for some of Spook's final illusion blow to Dusk. And yes, those two guys were Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect. The penguin quote is directly from the book, as is the five-headed man and the bowl of petunias._

_The bug-eyed alien is 'Invader Zim'. I hated that show. The Box Ghost is from 'Danny Phantom' which is owned by Butch Hartman._

_There are other pop culture references. See if you can spot them all._


	40. Kung Fu Fighting

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XL  
Kung-fu Fighting

Spectre Dan and Blaze hated to leave Spook behind. The three were like family, but it was how Spook wanted it. Blaze could sense that this was a personal matter for Spook, but it was hard to tell with him. He was absolutely nuts.

Blaze, on the other hand, had highly honed senses, thanks to all the training he had done under Master Kashikoi. The old master had trained him in multiple martial arts, mostly kung fu. Blaze thought back to his training. Those were tough days, but it was all worth it. However, one day, Master Kashikoi had been found dead. His killer was never found. Blaze had a feeling he knew who it was, but he never saw that person again.

"Something wrong, buddy?" asked Dan.

Blaze jolted himself out of his reminiscing. There was a job to do. Justice was at hand for Giovanni.

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

"I have to disagree," came a voice, and a foot nearly connected with Spectre Dan's head. Only finely honed reflexes saved the legendary agent.

Blaze recognized the attacker. It was a fellow student of Master Kashikoi. One who had always had a darkness about him, a darkness that caused his teacher and fellow students a degree of unease. The dark-haired pupil had been gifted, but left the dojo under mysterious circumstances. When Blaze had asked Master Kashikoi about it, he had said that the young man was too obsessed with his own power and his mindset was not geared toward goodness. Master Kashikoi refused to speak further on the subject.

The student's name was Kurai.

'I know you! What are you doing here?' asked Blaze.

"Killing you," Kurai said before leaping at them again. How he understood Blaze was a mystery. Dan dodged, and Blaze countered. Blaze spotted a window nearby, and a plan began to form.

'Let's take this outside,' he said, knocking Kurai out the window. He leaped after him, shouting at Dan to go on.

Blaze landed on a small plateau, where his opponent was getting up.

Kurai charged at Blaze. Blaze ducked under the roundhouse kick and countered. Kurai dodged the blow, falling back. Blaze saw his chance to remove his bands, if he could distract his opponent.

'I know you. We were students under Master Kashikoi. What happened to you?'

"Wait, you trained under that old fossil?"

'You dare to speak in such a disrespectful tone? You bring shame on our master!'

"Wait, I remember you. You were the prize student. A Pokémon! It was boggling and ridiculous. A Pokémon shouldn't have been better, but the old fool praised you. Meanwhile, I, the best fighter in the whole dojo, was the 'lousy' student. That fool just couldn't take that I was the strongest, so he sent me away. I liked his medallion, though."

The black-clad fighter fingered a medallion he had been hiding under his shirt. It was simple, with a design of a moon and stars. Blaze recognized it at once.

"YOU! You killed him!"

Blaze remembered how Master Kashikoi had been found dead days after Kurai had disappeared. Spectre Dan had investigated the crime scene and concluded that the man had been killed with martial arts, specifically a lethal blow to the neck. But, the killer had left no evidence as to his identity. Blaze had his suspicions, but nothing had come of it. All the same, he still had nightmares about the corpse sometimes.

"Yes, I killed the old bird. He was a fool, and cast me out. So, I took my revenge," said Kurai, "I met Giovanni shortly afterward, and I've been his best assassin since."

'You monster!'

Blaze began to see red. He felt rage build. He began to think thoughts that he never had before. Thoughts that were completely against both his nature and his training.

Thoughts of murder.

He wanted to kill Kurai. He wanted to avenge his master's death, no matter the cost.

Blaze charged forward, his bands off. Surprisingly, Kurai dodged.

"You're not the only one who uses weighted bands," mocked Kurai.

The two clashed at high speed, an even match. Blaze could have won eventually, but his mind was clouded with anger. Kurai knew this, and continued to egg Blaze on.

"You failed to protect him. It was so easy to kill him. You should have seen it. Before he died, he begged for mercy. Begged. Like a dog. Like a dirty, flea-bitten, mongrel dog."

Blaze roared in anger, stepping up his attack. Kurai blocked every blow, smirking.

"Is that all you have? You are as pathetic as the old fool."

Blaze continued to strike at Kurai, not landing a single blow. He was so enraged, he wasn't thinking, merely acting on pure instinct. His own mind was in a dark place. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his own heart and the rhythmic breaths. The only thing there was darkness, here, in the subconscious of a mind devoured by rage.

'Maybe, this is for the best. Sensei will be avenged. Everything will be alright.'

"If you think that, then you weren't paying attention in classes."

A figure materialized before Blaze. He was old, but his eyes spoke of great wisdom.

'Master Kashikoi!'

"Have you learned nothing from my teachings? Anger and vengeance are not our ways."

'Sensei, he killed you!'

"I was an old man. If he hadn't killed me, there was no guarantee that I would have lived much longer anyway. I had lived a good, long life. I have no regrets. But, back to you. Revenge is never the answer. If you kill Kurai, you will start down the same dark road he walks. And, you know that it isn't worth it."

'Sensei, about Kurai…'

"Kurai is an honor-less assassin. I saw darkness in him when I first met him, but I hoped that I could stop him from going down his dark path. I could not. Do not try to reason with him. He is already too far gone. But, do not kill him either. His own darkness will be his downfall."

'How can I beat him?'

Master Kashikoi simply smiled and pointed at Blaze's heart.

"With this."

And then, he vanished.

Blaze pondered what his old sensei had said. Then, he began to think. Several faces swam before his vision. He identified them one by one.

'Synch. Maria. Ash, Misty. Pikachu, Togetic. Gyarados, Registeel, Static. Darkwing. Spook."

Then, one more face.

"Spectre Dan. Brother."

Blaze felt a warm feeling spread from his chest all the way through his body. He blinked and found himself back in control of his body. He dodged a strike from Kurai and fell back.

'I have to win. I MUST win. I WILL WIN!' he shouted, and an aura surrounded him. Sheer willpower had activated his special ability, which gave him strength. He and his opponent locked eyes, and Kurai flinched.

"Impossible," he mumbled, but it was true. Blaze had tapped into his inner strength, and activated a state not seen for years. It was known by many names, but one shone out above the others:

**THE EYE OF THE TIGER.**

Blaze rushed forward at a great speed, much faster than before, and hit Kurai in the gut. The assassin stumbled back, shocked at the sudden increase in speed. As a result, he was unprepared for Blaze's assault of rapid punches and kicks. Kurai managed to escape the onslaught, but was at a loss as to what to do.

So, he decided to cheat.

From hidden pockets in his sleeves, he withdrew a pair of weapons. Punching knifes. Very unique, and very dangerous.

Kurai charged forward, attempting to strike Blaze. Keyword: ATTEMPTING. Blaze couldn't be touched.

'Weapons in a contest of marital arts skills. Not very honorable. I see I will have to even the playing field,' said Blaze.

He leapt into the air, hovering there for a second, before striking out with a Blaze Kick. The move hit the assassin hard, effectively disarming him. Kurai withdrew a nunchucks, but Blaze just did the same move.

'I saw it in a movie,' Blaze commented.

Kurai could do nothing to stop Blaze's onslaught. Finally, in a single, powerful strike, Blaze hit Kurai in the chest, breaking several ribs and causing the medallion to fly off. Blaze caught it, and Kurai staggered back to the edge of the plateau.

'Kurai! Look out!'

But, Kurai stumbled back and fell. He caught himself about three feet down from the edge, and hung there, looking down at the jagged rocks below.

Blaze reached down for him.

'Take my hand!'

"Why save me? All it would take is a single strike, and you would have your vengeance."

'I'm not about vengeance. I'm about justice.'

Kurai smirked.

"Well, I'm not about to face that. Good-bye, fool."

'No! Don't-'

Kurai let go.

A horrid sound echoed through the mountains.

Blaze tore his eyes away from the unmoving form, gazing upon the medallion.

"It is yours now," came a voice.

Blaze looked over at the shimmering, ghostly form.

'Did I honor you, Master?'

"You were my most unique student. And, one of my best. You honor me everyday, by defeating the evils of the world. It is your adherence to the ideals of justice that makes me proud of you, Blaze Sharpbeak."

'Thank you, Sensei,' Blaze said as he bowed.

"Now, go. The one you call a brother is grave danger."

'Dan? I know. I was there when-'

"Not that. I am speaking of a great battle, taking place even as we speak. Listen to the wind, feel the aura around you, and you will know what I am speaking of."

Master Kashikoi disappeared, and Blaze closed his eyes, trying to feel the waves of aura around him. He was learned to sense it as part of his training, but only when he was at peace. Finally, he sensed it.

'No…'

Blaze ran faster than he ever had in his life, worrying greatly for his brother.

* * *

_I think it's obvious that I've never seen a martial arts movie in my life. But, I think this turned out better than I thought it would._

_'Kashikoi' is Japanese for 'wise' just as 'Kurai' is for 'dark'_


	41. Giovanni Rising

_This and the next one I'm just going to skip these notes for. You'll see why. Oh, and I'm already putting up a flame shield, so…yeah._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XLI  
Giovanni Rising

'Go on without me!' shouted Blaze, 'Beat Giovanni!'

Spectre Dan looked back at the window Blaze had jumped out of then continued on. The girls were calling reinforcements, Ash was battling Paul and freeing the Legendaries, Spook was fighting a Mismagius, and now Blaze was taking on an assassin. It was as if the members of Team Mythos were dropping like flies.

'Blaze will be fine. He's strong. He always pulls through,' Dan thought.

He turned to go, but spared one moment for a few words.

"Good luck, brother."

**oOo**

The top floor was devoted to office space for top Team Rocket executives. Spectre Dan threw up his hood before stepping out onto the floor. It was surprisingly empty.

"Must be quitting time, or something," Dan said to himself.

He followed the signs to Giovanni's office. In front of the doors, a secretary sat at her desk, finishing up some last things.

"The overtime any good?" asked Dan.

"No, not really," she answered, not looking up.

"Where's Giovanni?"

"Mr. Giovanni checked out early. Said something about going to the roof before heading home. Personally, I think the wind relaxes him."

"Thank you."

She finally looked up, about to say 'Your welcome', but stopped upon seeing Spectre Dan. Before she could make another move, a sword-point was close to her face.

"You press that alarm button, and I will cut out your tongue. Now, get out!"

She was running down the hall before you could say 'Pikachu'.

Spectre Dan walked back to the stairs, pausing at the door to the roof.

"Well, this is it."

He opened the door and strode across the roof, coming to a stop several feet from Giovanni. The cold mountain wind blew, making Dan's cloak billow.

"Giovanni. Your evil deeds have finally caught up with you. Justice is at hand."

Giovanni chuckled.

"You truly think you can defeat me?"

"Your arrogance is your downfall. I am the greatest agent in the International Police, the head of a legendary team of agents who have never failed once, a master swordsman, a cunning warrior, and a Pokémon trainer of the highest caliber. You are a man in an ugly orange suit. I'd say I have the advantage."

"That is where you are wrong," Giovanni said, turning around, "I may look like a weak corporate executive, but I am really an ex-gym leader. While I used multiple types, the Ground type was my specialty. Plus, I have given them extra special aces up their sleeves."

He threw out a pair of pokeballs. They contained a Golem and a Rhyperior. Both seemed to have mechanical implants.

'Whatever those do, it can't be good. This cybernetic stuff is REALLY dirty,' thought Spectre Dan, throwing out Gyarados and Static.

"Static, Shatterpoint. Gyarados, Dragon Dance, then Ice Fang."

"Golem, Rhyperior, kill them by any means necessary."

Static hit the Rhyperior with his combo, but it did much less damage than one would think. This was because of the ability, Solid Rock, which cut the damage from super-effective moves; in this case both the Ice Punch and the Brick Break. The Rhyperior punched Static in the stomach. Static stumbled back, winded, then grabbed his tails and ignited his energy blades. His opponent merely smirked and activated devices on the wrists. The blades unsheathed from the devices, mimicking claws.

'That's…cool,' said Static, 'but, it's no match for my blades.'

Unfortunately, Static was wrong. His energy blades clashed against the Rhyperior's, not cutting through at all.

'Oh, sparks.'

The blades clashed again and again. Finally, the Rhyperior decided to play dirty. When they clashed again, the Rock type unleashed an enhanced Stone Edge at point blank range. The extra sharp stones dug deep into Static, heavily wounding him. Before he could recover, a blade pierced his heart.

And so fell a mighty warrior.

Gyarados bit down on the Golem with an Ice Fang. The Golem shrugged the attack off and leaped. The bionics in the legs caused the heavy Pokémon to get some decent air. He came down with a powerful Magnitude on Gyarados' back. Upon landing, the Golem unleashed a Rollout, digging into the back and causing a lot of pain. Gyarados would normally be able to withstand it, but the Golem's implants gave off powerful electric pulses. This meant much more effective attacks.

Gyarados roared in pain and kicked up a Surf. This threw the Golem off, but did nothing to lessen the pain. It was then Gyarados saw Static.

'No…'

As Gyarados looked in shock at the unmoving form, the Golem leaped onto his head, driving him down. The Rhyperior drove his blades into Gyarados' mouth, prying it open. The Rhyperior then leaped in, and…

Well, let's just say it was messy.

And so fell another mighty warrior.

Spectre Dan looked in shock at the bloody scene before him. Giovanni laughed as he returned his Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Now do you see? Now do you see what power is?"

Dan cradled the still bleeding body of Static. He looked up at Giovanni.

"All I see is a sick, sick man."

Giovanni's smile fell.

"Let me tell you a story," said Dan, "My father was a good man, an honorable man. Everyone respected him. He had his enemies, but even they admitted respect for him. From a young age, he cultivated a strong sense of justice and honor in me. He taught me a lot. It is thanks to his teachings that I am the man I am today. He also taught me love and compassion toward all forms of life, human and Pokémon. All life was precious, to be protected. These weren't just my Pokémon. These were my friends, my brothers-in-arms. You will pay for this!"

Spectre Dan rushed forward, drawing his sword. The strike was intercepted…

by Giovanni's bare hand.

"What the Heatran?"

Giovanni shoved Dan away.

"I've been taking special serums, developed in part from the work of the late Doctor Johann. I am now a higher breed of human, superior to all. And, that's not all."

Giovanni withdrew two syringes.

"Here is splicing serums for Groudon and Regigigas. I have a few more in my pocket, but I think I'll start small."

He stabbed himself with both serums. He immediately grew larger. His skin took on a red tone, and his eyes turned yellow.

"Now," he said in a deep voice, "let's dance."

He lumbered forward, the new extra slowing him down. But, that wasn't going to last long. Once he compensated for the extra weight, things would get much harder.

Spectre Dan threw out Darkwing and Registeel. Upon seeing the dead bodies of Static and Gyarados, they grew angry.

'Thou shalt pay most dearly for this, murderer,' said Registeel.

'What he said,' said Darkwing, while also thinking 'So that's what he sounds like.'

Registeel fired a Zap Cannon, while Darkwing used Blast Burn. Thanks to the Ground type characteristics of Groudon, the attacks didn't do much.

Giovanni smirked and dosed himself with Rayquaza DNA. He opened his now-fanged mouth and energy formed in it. A Hyper Beam was fired, which Registeel intercepted. Registeel launched another Zap Cannon, as well as a Flash Cannon. Giovanni took the blows in stride, and then blocked Dan's sword strike.

Giovanni dosed himself with Kyogre DNA, and formed energy in his hands. He struck Darkwing with the Sheer Cold move, fainting him.

"Such a shame. A rare shiny in the hands of such a fool," he smirked.

Giovanni fired a blast of fire, blasting Registeel back. Before the Legendary could recover, Giovanni had him in a Crush Grip. Registeel fell back, cracked and on his last legs. With a mighty punch, Registeel fell over, out cold.

"I could kill you, but the more powerful Pokémon for Team Rocket, the better."

Giovanni turned to Dan, who was still stunned.

"It's just you and me now, Spectre."


	42. Ultimate Price

_Ahem..._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XLII  
Ultimate Price

"It's just you and me now, Spectre."

'Okay,' thought Spectre Dan, 'to review: Blaze, Spook, and the rest of the team are fighting other battles, Static and Gyarados are dead, Darkwing and Registeel are out cold, and Giovanni spliced himself with the DNA of Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Regigigas. I'm having a hard time finding a way out of this.'

All the same, Spectre Dan was nothing if not dedicated.

Dan returned the knocked out Pokémon to their pokeballs, then threw the pokeballs down the stairs. Giovanni swung his fist, and Dan jumped over it, delivering a swipe of his sword to the face. Giovanni continued to try to attack Dan, who relied on speed to avoid the blows.

Finally, Dan slashed Giovanni across the chest, cutting the shirt and exposing the skin beneath. Dan gasped.

The skin was a mottled mish-mash of green, red, blue, white, and yellow. It seemed slick, and several patches oozed a strange pus. The whole picture was quite disturbing.

"Well, that just gross."

"That's what happens when you inject yourself with so many different DNA serums," said Giovanni as he sprouted a draconic tail, "I expected this, and I'm guessing the full effects are starting to come up."

A comb like Groudon's appeared on Giovanni's head as his body bulked up with the effects of Regigigas. His teeth took the shape of Kyogre's. Giovanni began to laugh.

"What have you done to yourself? You've become a monster!" said Dan.

"All in the name of power! Soon, all who mocked my vision will suffer. All the idiots in charge will bend to my wisdom. My armies will sweep the globe, removing the weak and leaving the strong. Team Rocket will rule ALL!"

"You're INSANE!"

"What does it matter what you think? You'll be dead in a minute anyway."

Giovanni extended claws from his fingers, grinning at his new abilities. He leapt at Dan, who rolled aside, sticking Giovanni in the stomach as he did.

Giovanni charged energy in his fists, attempting to use the same Sheer Cold-like move that knocked out Darkwing. Dan dodged it. Giovanni attempted a Hyper Beam, but Dan slashed him before he could charge up enough energy. The energy that was charged blew up in Giovanni's face. He roared in pain.

Dan continued to dodge and slice. The cuts weren't deep, but they were numerous. With any luck, Giovanni would bleed out.

Luck was not on Dan's side.

As he dodged another fist, something hit him in the side, knocking him down. Before he could get up, Giovanni stomped his foot on Dan's chest.

"The tail might be new, but I think I have the hang of it."

"You hit me with the TAIL?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Giovanni ground his heel into Dan's chest, and the sound of cracking ribs intermingled with screams of pain.

"Now," said Giovanni, charging energy in both hands, "you will die."

Suddenly, a blur of red and white kicked Giovanni off in a flash of fire.

'Get away from my brother!'

And there, standing there in his black belt and new medallion, was Blaze.

Blaze helped Dan up.

'Looks like I'm just in the nick of time.'

"About five minutes ago would have been nice, too."

They embraced in a brotherly man-hug.

"Aww, how sweet," came a cold voice, "makes me want to hurl."

"Just because you have the emotional capacity of a thimble…" Spectre Dan began, but Giovanni chose that moment to leap at them.

Blaze jumped up and out of the way. Dan rolled to the side. Giovanni passed right by them, and Blaze landed near Dan.

'You and me, eh?'

"'We're tied together now.' Remember?"

'How could I ever forget?'

They high-fived, and then charged into battle.

To see the two of them in battle is like watching a ballet. Swift, precise, deadly when needed, damaging when not. In this case, both of them knew that Giovanni had to be stopped by any means necessary. He was a danger to the whole world, and the rights of all. There was no choice. So, the two went all out, striking with deadly efficiency and accuracy.

Or, so it seemed.

In truth, they were barely scratching Giovanni. The collective endurances of the Legendaries was making him extremely hard to beat.

Not that they would admit it.

They HAD to win. There was no other alternative. If Giovanni won, it was the end of the world as they knew it. It was victory or doom.

Spectre Dan ducked under Giovanni's swing, and Blaze hit him from behind in such a way as to use Giovanni's momentum against him. As Giovanni flew by, Dan stuck his sword out and made a deep cut.

Giovanni fired a Hyper Beam, which the two dodged. As Blaze got close, Giovanni attempted a Crush Grip, but Dan sliced at the outstretched hand. As Giovanni pulled his hand back in pain, Blaze used Sky Uppercut to knock him into the air, then leaped after him, unleashing his signature barrage, with a Blaze Kick finish.

As Giovanni came down, Dan leaped up and sliced him with an upswing. With the sword going up and Giovanni going down, the damage was severe. Giovanni's arm hung by only a few sinews.

Giovanni hissed at the intense pain. His endurance was mighty now, but it was still shocking that he was still conscious.

"Fine. I shall have to up the ante."

From his pocket came the last two syringes. Mew and Lugia: potentially the most powerful. Not to knock the others, but these had a lot of potential. To add those to the stew of DNA that was Giovanni's body now, and…

Spectre Dan shuddered at the thought.

"Now, I shall be unstoppable," said Giovanni.

"NOO!"

'Don't do it!'

Too late.

The DNA began to circulate in Giovanni's body. His arm knit back together as the combinations of six different Legendaries' healing began to work. His body bulked up even more. His ears took on a cat-like appearance. Bluish flaps appeared on his back. Power coursed through him.

"This power. It is GLORIOUS! Oh, I finally feel it. I…AM…INVINCIBLE!"

'This is BEYOND bad,' said Blaze.

"A dues ex machina would be great right about now," said Dan.

Suddenly, Giovanni toppled over.

"That will do."

Sparks of power flew off of Giovanni's body. A glow lit up the roof. Two things filled the air: an electric-like charge and buzzing sound. Dan scanned Giovanni's body with his glasses and looked at the readouts from his watch. Blaze looked over his shoulder and gasped.

'He's going critical!'

"I take that back. If too much power goes 'boom', it'll take out the whole mountain range."

'The amount of rubble in the air will wreck havoc on the global climate. Who knows what could happen?'

"We need to cut this off quick and lessen the energy release. I'm guessing that his body will keep generating energy until he either explodes, or…"

The two look at each other.

'Well, we have a chance. But, if we do it now, the release of energy he already has will be quite large.'

"Won't be worse than what will happen if we don't."

The two were silent.

'So, to the end?'

"To the end."

The two clasped hands one more time.

"It's been an honor knowing you."

'Likewise.'

"Brothers forever?"

'Brothers forever.'

The two turned toward the glowing form and charged. Fists aflame, sword drawn, two warriors, together…

until the bitter end.

**oOo**

The explosion rocked the base, interrupting the battle between Ash and Paul, and throwing Spook for a loop. The agents and Gym Leaders fighting Team Rocket grunts fell to the ground from the force.

Spook was the first to recover. He phased up to the roof, where he figured the explosion originated. The smoke was thick.

'Dan? Blaze? Come on, answer me!'

He continued to look around, when it came to him that he could just psychically search for life signs.

'Oh, duh.'

He scanned the area, and the shock caused him to lose altitude.

'No…'

Maria and Synch flew up on Shimmer. Upon landing, Maria ran over to Spook.

"What's wrong?"

Spook didn't answer. Synch began sifting through the rubble, then stopped in utter shock at what he found. He called Maria over.

She looked at Synch's find. Tears formed in her eyes and she broke down crying.

That was how Agent Batwing and Mewtwo found her. Crying her eyes out over a pair of items.

A scrap of green cloth and the hilt of a broken sword.


	43. O Captain, My Captain

_Due to the solemn nature of this chapter, I am going to intersperse verses from the Walt Whitman poem, 'O Captain! My Captain!' Whitman wrote the poem in the wake of the assassination of President Abraham Lincoln. Like Lincoln, Spectre Dan was a great leader. This fits_.

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XLIII  
O Captain, My Captain

_O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
__The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won,  
__The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
__While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;_

No one could believe it. Even now, at the funeral, no one could believe it. Yet, here it was, in plain sight. The coffin, the open grave, the tombstone with the words no one expected.

_Here lies Daniel 'Spectre Dan' Spöke  
__Forever the greatest_

_But O heart! heart! heart!  
__O the bleeding drops of red,  
__Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
__Fallen cold and dead._

The bodies of Spectre Dan and Blaze were never found, but the roof was ravaged. The largest bits of Giovanni that were found were fingers. Not even a Rock type could withstand an explosion of that magnitude. Darkwing and Registeel were lucky that Dan had the foresight to roll their pokeballs down the stairs. They were found soon after the explosion.

The people at the funeral were mostly agents. The few civilians there were Delia Ketchum, Samuel Oak, Spectre Dan's mentors, Dawn, Flint, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Ash was the first to speak.

"I only knew Dan for a few short years. But, in that time, I felt like we were the best of friends. He trained me, taught me a lot. I owe a lot of victories to his training. But, more than a teacher of battling, he was a mentor of character. He had the strongest sense of justice I'd ever seen. He always did was right. I've only known him to lose his temper once, and considering the circumstances, I doubt anyone can blame him. If he fought someone, he always made sure he used just enough force to bring him down in a nonlethal manner. He believed in justice so much, he never killed anyone. He counted on the law to do its job. His morals were ironclad, stronger than the metal of his sword. He was a pillar of strength, in more ways than one."

_O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
__Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills,  
__For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding,  
__For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;_

Maria was next. Spook floated by her, not having left her side since the assault on Team Rocket HQ. Four members of his family were dead, so his already unstable mind was pushed to the breaking point. Maria had taken him in, and they were doing their best to comfort each other.

"I never knew my father. My mom raised me alone, with a fierce over-protectiveness. I lived a sheltered life. But, that changed when Uncle Dan came along. Blaze was the first Pokémon I ever played with, and Uncle Dan encouraged it. I was there when Darkwing hatched, and that was one of the best moments of my life. He convinced Mom that I was stronger than she thought, and he gave me Rose, my first Pokémon. Even after he left, he called almost every week. We talked for hours on end. He became the father I never had. He was right beside me when I got Pinky, and he coached me through my first Pokémon capture. He was always there for me. Sure, he disappeared after the accident, but he never stopped thinking about me. It was the same on my end. After he adopted me, the good times never ended. We were family. We lived together, fought together, and, well…I called him 'Uncle', but in truth, he was my dad."

_Here Captain! dear father!  
__The arm beneath your head!  
__It is some dream that on the deck,  
__You've fallen cold and dead._

The eulogies continued. There were a lot of touching moments, and finally, the coffin was buried with full honors. But for a few people in the audience, the honors were hollow. The fact is, the greatest man they knew was dead, and they could do nothing about it.

Ash, Misty, and Maria stalked away from the cemetery in silence. Their Pokémon followed behind.

"So, what now?" asked Ash, voicing the thought in all of their heads.

"I don't know about you guys," said Maria, "but I'm going to continue in Uncle Dan's footsteps. Spook is going to join me, and hopefully, we will be able to become as good as he was."

"You've got your work cut out for you," said Misty, "I've heard Dan was a legend in the organization."

"Yeah, I know, but he taught me a lot."

"You and me both," said Ash, "Sometimes, it felt like I was his protégée. It was like he was training a successor."

"With the danger in the job, I'm not surprised he expected a short life span," said Misty, "Still, it's hard to process that he's gone."

"I can't believe Giovanni suicide bombed him. Not the way I thought he'd go out."

"It could have been worse," said a voice.

It was Mewtwo.

_My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still,  
__My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will,  
__The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,  
__From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;_

"I got details from Spectre Dan's mind shortly after the briefing. I had unintentionally scanned it, and found something…disturbing."

"What?" asked Maria.

"_He was dying._ Dan had contracted a rare type of cancer. The only other person who knew was Blaze. The doctor expected he had six months, maybe a year, before he was reduced to a hospital bed. The truth was, he was living on borrowed time. And trust me, cancer is a horrid way to go."

"Did he know you knew?" asked Misty.

"I confronted him mentally before you all went to the roof. He made me swear not to tell. I think he planned this to be his last mission."

They thanked Mewtwo for the information, and continued to walk.

"What will happen to Darkwing and Registeel? I saw them walk off with the Chief after the funeral," said Misty.

"Darkwing is going to retire to Oak's Lab. He's taken a vow of silence in remembrance of Uncle Dan," replied Maria, "Registeel is going back to the Tree of Beginning. What about you two?"

"We bought a small place near Pallet Town. It's lakefront property, and has a field for all the Pokémon. It'll be a nice place to live."

"So, that's it, huh?" asked Ash, "That's all there is?"

The others were silent. Maria finally spoke.

"I guess so."

_Exult O shores, and ring O bells!  
__But I with mournful tread,  
__Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
__Fallen cold and dead._

* * *

_I'll be honest; eulogies are hard to write. _

_'Spöke' is Swedish for ghost. There's a pun here. _

_Also, the line on the tombstone is the same as the one on the grave of Hal Jordan, considered the greatest Green Lantern of all (yes, he came back, but that's not the point here)._

_Mewtwo's news was referenced at the end of Chapter 40 by Blaze. He was ABOUT to say, "I was there when the doctor gave him the news." But, enough of that._

_It's not over…_


	44. Blood and Madness

_This is the penultimate chapter. Be warned, it is not pretty._

* * *

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XLIV  
Blood and Madness

It had been three weeks since Spectre Dan's funeral. Ash and Misty didn't like to talk about it much. They lost touch with Maria, but that could be blamed on the rigors of the job.

Most of Ash's Pokémon came from Oak's Lab to live at the lakeside homestead. Despite his bug-like appearance, Misty took a shine to Gliscor, and the former fighter happily helped around the house.

Misty took an online job, and worked from home. Ash was having trouble finding something, but was patient.

One day, Ash got a call from Scott, the founder of the Battle Frontier. Scott asked Ash to meet him at the Meowth Noodle Shop in Viridian City. So, the next day, Ash and Pikachu piled into the air car and flew off to the restaurant.

Jessie was working the front, and greeted Ash warmly.

"Sorry it's a little packed."

"It's alright," said Ash, "I'm meeting someone. Ah, there he is. Give me the usual?"

"One Pikachu Special coming up. MEOWTH! GIVE ME A PIKA SPECIAL!"

"I HEARD HIM!" yowled the diminutive chef from the kitchen, "I have good hearing!"

Ash chuckled at the exchange as he walked over to Scott.

'Some things never change,' mumbled Pikachu.

"I hear that."

"Ash, good to see you."

"Same here, Scott," said Ash as he shook the man's hand and sat down.

The food was soon delivered, and they began to talk over the bowls of noodles. Finally, Ash asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he got the call.

"So, what's this about? You didn't say much over the phone."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you a little. You heard about what happened to Brandon?"

"I was the one who found his body," Ash deadpanned.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I know he was your friend."

"It's all right. The others and me have already paid our respects. Anyway, we have come to a rather sticky situation. With one of the Brains dead, we have a empty space in the roster."

"You're beating around the bush, Scott. Get to the point."

"Do you remember the offer I made you when you won your last Frontier Symbol?"

Ash dropped his chopsticks, finally realizing what Scott was talking about.

"You don't mean…"

"I do," said Scott, "I did say that the offer would stand if you ever changed your mind. I've talked it over with the Brains, and they agree. We want you to join us as a Frontier Brain."

Ash sat back in his chair, his mind reeling. This was a huge decision, one he couldn't make lightly.

"I'm honored, but I need to think about this for a while."

"By all means," said Scott as he finished his meal, "take your time. Go home, talk it over with your wife and your Pokémon. Here's my number so you can call me with your answer. Lunch is on me."

Scott got up to leave, then stopped.

"If it's any consolation, Brandon would have been honored that you succeeded him."

**oOo**

Ash drove home in a flurry of thoughts. He needed to calm down, think this through.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and Pikachu stiffened beside him.

Something was wrong. Very, VERY wrong.

As the house came into view, Ash and Pikachu saw what was wrong…

The bodies of Pokémon littered the grounds.

Ash landed the air car and leapt out, transforming into wolf form. He and Pikachu sniffed several bodies, confirming that there were no casualties. All of Ash and Misty's Pokémon were knocked out. Then, Ash noticed that the door was smashed in.

"MISTY!"

He rushed in, and the smell of blood and death filled the air. Ash followed his nose and found the body of Gliscor lying in the kitchen. The word 'useless' was written on the floor in Gliscor's own blood. But, that wasn't the most shocking thing.

Gliscor's only wounds were tearing on the neck. In the midst of the tearing was a pair of puncture-marks. Ash had seen this kind of wound before.

Garchomp still had the scars.

There was no doubt as to the attacker.

A note was attached to Gliscor's body. The contents of the note filled Ash with a cold fear.

"This ends where it started for you."

**oOo**

Ash ran faster than he ever had to Oak's Lab, Pikachu riding on his back. Despite the evidence to the contrary, both prayed that it wasn't who they thought it was.

Their prayers went unanswered.

Ash transformed back to human form out of sheer shock at the scene before him.

There, sitting in Oak's living room, were his mom, the professor, and Misty. All three were paralyzed. Tracey's body lay near the fireplace, drained dry of blood. And, standing there, claws and fangs out, hair wild, and with a maniacal grin on his face, was Paul.

"Well, I see you got my message. Just in time for the show."

Paul giggled like a madman and brought his claws close to Delia's throat.

"Someone here is going to die tonight," said Paul, "and _you_ get to watch."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Ash, panic rising, "What do you believe it will do? WHAT?"

"I'm doing this because what Giovanni did to me, this vampire thing, has made me see things clearly. Now, see the funny side of life. I believe that what doesn't kill you, simply makes you…STRANGER. Life is funny. See, I lost everything, and now, I'm going to make you lose the one person you love most. You're going to look them in the eyes, and tell them that everything will be okay, when you know it won't be. Then, I'll have a good laugh, and be on my merry way."

"You're a monster."

Paul laughed maniacally at this.

"HA! All people are monsters, deep down. One day, every person will be a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve. So, who is the one person you care most about? Is it your mother…"

"Don't…"

Paul laid his claws on Professor Oak.

"Is it the father figure…"

"You're insane."

Paul walked over to Misty. He stroked her cheek with one claw.

"Is it the lovely wife?"

"Merciful Arceus, get away from them!"

"We have a winner."

Paul brought his claws to Misty's throat.

"You know, she's quite beautiful. No one can question the relation to her sisters _now_. I wonder how she **tastes**."

Paul's fangs elongated, and his body bulked up.

"Best say your good-byes," said Paul.

Suddenly, a glowing tail hit him in the side of the head. He stumbled back, and was struck by a bolt of electricity. Ash rushed forward and punched him out the window.

Ash and Pikachu leapt out onto the lawn. Rain began to fall, and the sky rumbled as Ash changed to wolf form.

"Well," said Paul, "I believe someone has learned to be more clever when rushing into things. You had your Pikachu sneak in behind you to catch me by surprise, didn't you?"

"Guilty," said Ash, extending his claws.

"Oh, so it's like that, is it? Well, too bad for you, I have a back-up plan."

Paul whipped out a small cylinder, pressing one end into his arm. A second later, he tossed it to Ash, who caught it.

The object was a syringe.

"Whipped this puppy up from the scientists' notes and some Crobat DNA. Added a little Machoke for good measure."

Paul's body began to change. He grew in size, and wings appeared on his back. He looked similar to the last time Ash fought him, but slightly different. He seemed more muscular, and his fur was darker. His eyes glowed evilly.

"Like it? It's like an evolved form for my transformation. Don't think I'll be able to go back to human form, but who cares? I was spending more time in my other form anyway."

"Do you know what you just did?" growled Ash, "You're not even human anymore!"

"Is that a problem?"

Ash thought for a second.

"Strangely…no."

"Then, let's finish this once and for all!"

The two clashed, slashing at each other. When they parted, they inspected each other's wounds. Ash's were starting to seal up…

but Paul barely had a mark on him.

"New form, new healing powers," Paul giggled, "and, new durability. You can't touch me."

"Joy," said Ash.

'This just got much harder,' mumbled Pikachu as he fired a Thunderbolt.

Paul dodged, laughing. He gouged out hunks of earth with his claws and threw them at Ash and Pikachu.

The two dodged and charged. Again and again Ash and Paul clashed, and again and again Ash came off with multiple injuries and Paul barely had a mark on him.

What's worse, Paul's claws seemed to be secreting a chemical that slowed Ash's healing factor. Every cut took longer to heal than the last. Pikachu noticed this, and realized that the longer the battle lasted, the closer Paul came to killing Ash.

**oOo**

Misty twitched, the feeling in her limbs returning.

"Uhh. I can move again."

She looked out the window, and saw her husband fighting a monstrosity. She realized that it was Paul.

"I have to help him."

Suddenly, a flaming barrier blocked the window. A voice rang out.

"You cannot interfere. This is Ash's fight. What's more, you especially cannot interfere. I am looking at you now, and I sense not one, but TWO pulses of life. You cannot risk a confrontation now."

Misty was doubly stunned. One, if the voice was right, she was apparently with child. Two, she would know that voice anywhere. And, that person was always right. ALWAYS.

**oOo**

As Ash huffed, recovering from another clash, his mind flashed back to a training session with Spectre Dan and the rest of Team Mythos.

"_When facing an opponent larger and stronger than you, it is imperative that you keep your cool. Stay calm. Use his own strength against him, like so…"_

Dan had punctuated the remark by flipping Static over his head. Dan then taught all of them, including the Pokémon, the move, as well as several other judo-based moves. The moves came back to Ash as Paul charged forward, only to find himself airborne.

Paul managed to use his wings to recover, and dive-bombed Ash, only to have Pikachu leap off Ash's back and land on Paul's. As Paul tried to shake the little Pokémon off, Pikachu charged energy.

Ash leaped up and brought Paul to the ground, digging his claws into the vampire's chest. Ash kept pushing in until this claws hooked onto bones.

"Anything to say, Paul?"

"I will feast on your soul!"

'That's gross,' said Pikachu.

"Pikachu, if you're going to do what I think you are, do it NOW!" shouted Ash

'But you're not clear!'

"JUST DO IT!"

So Pikachu released the energy skyward. Pikachu had been charging energy for one reason…

to attract a lightning bolt.

'Shazam.'

The lightning struck, and the three were wreathed in electricity. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was slowly standing. He had been struck by lightning before, so this was nothing new. Ash was laying nearby, smoking.

Paul, however, had taken the brunt of the bolt. He was dust and bones.

The fire barrier near Misty had died down when the lightning struck. She ran over to Ash.

He wasn't breathing…

* * *

_I imagine that Paul's laugh is reminiscent of the Joker's, which is ironic, considering the references to 'The Dark Knight'_


	45. The Guardian of Life

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Episode XLV  
The Guardian of Life

Ash wasn't breathing. He had already shifted back to human form, but most of his cuts were still there.

Misty began to cry. So did Pikachu. Professor Oak and Delia walked up, saw Ash, and cried as well.

Sunlight broke through the clouds, illuminating Ash. A cloaked figure strode up from out of nowhere and ordered them back. The tone of his voice made them instantly comply. Before their eyes, he became wreathed in flame. As the fires climbed higher, they saw glimpses of the man undergoing a transformation.

When the flames died down, he stood there in all his glory, sunlight pouring down on him, illuminating his plumage. He was truly a sight to behold.

The Guardian of Life.

_Ho-oh._

In a flash of blue flame, both he and Ash were gone.

**oOo**

Ash opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white hall. Mist shrouded everything.

"Where am I? What happened to Paul?"

"You cannot help. Paul chose his path. There was nothing you could have done to save his soul."

Ash turned and beheld Ho-oh.

"It's funny," Ho-oh continued, "Whether you admit it or not, you and Paul were a lot alike. For one thing, you have both stared into the abyss. When it stared back, you both held it gaze. However, Paul blinked."

Ash finally found his voice.

"D-Dad?"

"I'm afraid not. Your father has passed on to his final reward," said Ho-oh.

"Then, who are you?"

"What, you don't recognize me? Come on, Wolf. I thought we knew each other better than that."

Ash's eyes widened.

"No way…"

In a flash of fire, Ho-oh became a figure in a green cloak. His clothes were different, and the cloak was now clasped with a medallion decorated with a moon and stars, but it was still him.

"Hello Ash," said Spectre Dan.

Ash was overcome with joy at seeing his friend. He rushed forward and wrapped him in a manly hug.

"Three second rule," said Dan, pushing Ash off.

"I thought you were-"

"Dead? I am. But, the Flame Spirit saw great promise in both Blaze and myself. So, we were given a new lease on life. We are the new Ho-oh."

"WOW! So, Blaze is in there too?"

"Blaze is in here too. The medallion is his personal touch. It belonged to his old sensei, and he recovered it before the battle with Giovanni. But, you needn't concern yourself with that."

Ash nodded. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, am I…"

"No, you're not dead. I brought you here to heal. It wasn't your time, and I couldn't let you leave your family like that."

"Yeah, Misty would probably have a hard time dealing with the grief."

"I wasn't just talking about your wife."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out," said Dan with a smile.

Ash shrugged it off.

"So, you're the new Ho-oh? The Guardian of Life."

"And the Patron of Heroes."

"The what?"

"The thing is, there are many other dimensions out there, other universes. Life is at an imbalance there. Heroes of all shapes and sizes keep the balance. Arceus has realized this, and he, with permission from his superior, has consented to let me travel to several other universes. I shall find heroes worthy of my mark, and I shall become a patron of sorts to them. I keep an eye on them, guide them when necessary, and call upon them when they are needed. Thus, a vast network of heroes will be formed, to interact with each other, share information, and fight together against the darkness."

"Sounds like a great honor," said Ash.

"It is. Congratulations, you're the first."

"What?"

Spectre Dan tossed Ash a locket. Ash caught it and opened it. Inside was one of Ho-oh's feathers.

"That is my mark. You are one of my Chosen."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"How about, 'I accept'?"

Ash looked at Dan, and nodded.

"I accept."

The feather glowed a bright light for a few seconds. When it subsided, Ash looked at Dan.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, Ash. Thank you. I can think of no one better to help carry the torch. I sense you have more questions."

"Mewtwo told me that you had a rare cancer. Is that true?"

"It is. The doctor was truly sorry. It's ironic, actually. He was the same doctor who gave the same diagnosis to my father. Blaze was with me when I got the news. I am thankful he knew. That moment was one of the few times in my life where I cried."

"Wow…"

"I always knew Death was around the corner. I lived a dangerous life. Hal's death made me all the more aware of my own mortality. So, for the next three years, while I was traveling, I sought out someone who I could take under my wing. I sought out someone who would carry on after I was gone. I sought out an apprentice.

"I found you.

"I taught you everything I knew. My skills, my tactics, my morals. You are my greatest victory. Someone to learn from me, and in turn, pass on that knowledge. I can think of no one better for this."

"What about Maria?"

"Maria had a gifted mind, that is true, and she was an excellent student of deduction. I taught her what I could, but in truth, she didn't have the spark to become a great trainer and battler. She will be one of the best, but not one of the greatest. You, on the other hand, have that spark."

"Wow, that's some pretty high praise."

Dan put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you could have beaten the Elite Four of any region. That is what I think of your skills."

Ash was stunned for a second, then his expression softened. He embraced Dan again, and this time, Dan returned the manly hug.

They still broke it off after three seconds.

"One more question," said Ash.

"Fire away."

"Where are we?"

Dan smiled.

"The Palace of the Phoenix. The home of Ho-oh. However, I will simply call it The Pyre. I need to renovate it. Now, let's get you home. She's waiting for you."

**oOo**

Two tongues of blue fire erupted from the ground. Misty and Pikachu jumped, as did Oak and Delia. Darkwing, however, sensed something. A feeling in his gut had brought him to the spot, but he wasn't sure what.

The fires died down to reveal Ash and a hooded figure. Misty immediately embraced Ash. Darkwing, however, took a closer look at the hooded figure.

"Gold doesn't suit me anymore. From now on, call me Darkwing," said the figure, repeating words spoken long ago.

Darkwing gasped and the figure lowered his hood.

Everyone but Ash gasped at the face of Spectre Dan.

At least, before it was blocked from view by Darkwing's hug.

"Get off, you lug! You're heavy!"

When Darkwing got off, Dan was greeted with a slap to the face, courtesy of Misty.

"Might have deserved that," mumbled Dan.

Before Misty could launch her tirade of 'Where have you been? We thought you were dead!' Dan simply stated that he was dead. This shut everyone up. Dan explained everything, and when the tale was done, Misty whispered a question in Dan's ear.

"I can sense life forces. Much more effective than a test you would get at the drug store," Dan answered, and tears of joy came to Misty's eyes.

"Mist? What is it?" asked Ash.

Misty hugged him before answering.

"You're going to be a father."

"SAY WHAT?"

Once Ash had calmed down, Dan spoke up again.

"Well, I must be going. I have much work ahead of me, and I need to scout a few assistants for the job."

'May I offer my application for consideration?' Darkwing asked, breaking his vow of silence, 'I can cite character references, if you wish.'

"I don't think I'll need them. You're hired. Now, let's get the old gang from Lugia. They're waiting."

'Like old times, eh?'

"You'd better believe it, flame-tail," said Blaze from Dan's body.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Farewell. Until we meet again," said Spectre Dan.

And, with that, he transformed into Ho-oh and took to the air, Darkwing close behind. The sunlight became strong, and it reflected off of Ho-oh's plumage. A rainbow formed in the skies of a new day.

* * *

_You guys happy now? See, I have a reason for everything, even killing a main character._

_The power of life is in good hands._


	46. Epilogue

The Chronicles of Spectre Dan  
Epilogue

"A home birth. 'Oh, it'll be lovely!' Yeah, right."

Ash continued to pace on the porch, flinching at every noise from inside.

'Look at the bright side. At least her crazy mood swings will be gone,' said Pikachu, waving his still-broken paw.

'Yeah, lighten up,' said Infernape. Several other Pokémon agreed.

"My wife is giving birth. How am I supposed to act?" said Ash snidely.

'Look, Brock and your mom will take care of it,' said Pikachu, 'You have nothing to worry about.'

Ash sighed, but couldn't calm down.

Suddenly, violin music weaved through the air. It calmed Ash. A figure stepped from around the side of the house, playing a violin.

"Relax," said Spectre Dan, not missing a beat, "Your baby will be healthy and strong."

"I guess you would know, Guardian of Life Ho-oh," Ash deadpanned.

"Yes, I would, Field Master Ash Ketchum of the Battle Field. RELAX!"

Ash sat on the porch swing, sighing.

"I'm just worried, alright."

"And you have no reason to be. If something were to go wrong, I would know long before any midwife. I have foreseen a smooth delivery."

A scream from Misty tore from the house.

"Well, as smooth as it can be, considering the obvious," Dan amended.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Dan didn't answer. He merely continued to play.

"Will my child inherit my condition?" Ash asked.

"No. He will merely be stronger than average. He will also have better hearing and smell. Nothing to worry about, unless he gets a Gloom."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here for my friend."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Ash looked at Dan with a critical eye. He stopped when crying came from inside the house.

"See. What did I tell you?" said Dan.

"Fine, alright, you win."

'I swear, if Dan had an "I was right" jar, it would be overflowing,' said Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu went inside, followed by Dan.

Ash knocked on the door to the room. Brock answered it, ushering Ash in before leaving himself, along with Delia.

Ash looked over at Misty, and the little bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Ash," said Misty, "He's beautiful."

'A boy,' mumbled Pikachu, 'Kingler, Donphan, Bayleef, and Snorlax owe me money.'

A tuft of black hair peeked out from the blanket. As Misty transferred the baby boy to Ash's arms, his eyes opened.

"He has his mother's eyes," said Ash, "We did good work, Mist."

"What should we call him?" asked Misty, "We agreed to name him after Professor Oak, but that's only part of the name."

Ash looked over at the door, where a familiar form was watching.

"I think I know," said Ash. He peered down at the baby, smiling.

"Welcome to the world, Daniel Samuel Ketchum."

Spectre Dan entered the room.

"I am honored," he said, "But let's add something."

He walked over, smiling and tucking a brightly colored feather into the folds of the blanket wrapped around the baby.

"THERE. Perfect."

"You're a real ham, you know that, right?" Ash asked.

With a smile and a wink, Dan turned on his heel and walked out the door, vanishing in a small flash of blue fire.

**oOo**

Young Dan Ketchum rattled off a list.

"Medicine, for people and Pokémon, check. Sleeping bag, check. Clothes, check. Pokeballs, check. I think I'm ready."

"Not quite," came his father's voice.

Dan jumped.

"HOW do you do that? I never hear you coming!"

Ash Ketchum chuckled.

"It's a gift."

His son glared at him.

"What am I missing?"

"Aside from the fact that you're not leaving for two days and you haven't even gotten your starter Pokémon, nothing," Ash deadpanned.

"It's called planning ahead, Dad."

"I never did all _that_ two days ahead of schedule."

"You slept until 4 PM on the day you got Pikachu," Dan said snidely.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Your mother promised never to repeat that story," mumbled Ash.

The woman in question called for dinner, and the Ketchum men hustled to the table.

After dinner, Dan looked once more at the object on the mantel. It was a sword hilt. Dan had always wondered about it, but his parents never told him. His parents, especially his dad, would change the subject anytime someone asked. The same with his Aunt Maria. The three adults seemed to know, but they were tight-lipped about it. Ash spotted his son staring at the hilt and sighed.

"I guess you're old enough."

Ash sat down, and his son listened in rapt attention.

"That hilt once had a blade attached. The sword was wielded by a very good friend of mine. His skills as a fighter and a Pokémon trainer were unparalleled. His morals were stronger than any Steel type. He was truly the greatest champion of justice who ever lived. He was your namesake. He was called Spectre Dan…"

**oOo**

Dan Ketchum biked toward Viridian City. He was starting his journey, and had chosen a Charmander. However, his mind was not on the journey at hand. It was on the story his dad had told him. The story of Spectre Dan.

"I wish I could have met him," mumbled Dan.

A cold wind suddenly blew. An unforeseen storm was picking up. Dan cursed himself for forgetting a jacket.

A figure crossed the road in front of him, and Dan had to brake hard to stop.

"Terribly sorry," said the red-haired man.

"It's alright," said Dan.

"You heading to Viridian?"

"Yeah, but the way this storm is coming, I don't think I'll get there before it hits."

The tall man thought for a moment before motioning for Dan to follow. The man led him to a small house off the path.

"I didn't know anyone lived out here," said Dan.

"I like privacy. Best stay here and wait out the storm."

Dan stayed at the man's house. When the storm cleared, Dan mounted his bike.

"One more thing," said the man, holding out a bundle, "You seem to be without a jacket. Take this. You need it more than I do."

The bundle was a dark green cloak, which Dan put on. He thanked the man.

"One more thing, kid. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Dan. Dan Ketchum."

"What a coincidence. My name is Dan as well."

"Weird. Well, thanks for everything," said Dan before pedaling off.

"Nice kid, Wolf. He'll be great. I can see it," mumbled the man, smiling, "The tale begins anew."

It suddenly struck Dan that a green cloak was what his namesake wore. He also remembered his dad's description of Spectre Dan.

"Wait a minute. It couldn't be…could it?"

Dan looked back…

in time to see the one and only Spectre Dan vanish in a flash of blue flame.

* * *

_And so, 'The Chronicles of Spectre Dan' draw to a close. But, fret not. This is not the last we shall see of Spectre Dan. Keep an eye out, and you just may see the majestic Ho-oh soaring though the sky._


End file.
